


The Payne's

by Ziam_Mayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, F/M, Famous Liam, M/M, R&B Liam, Toddler Harry, Top Liam, Zayn in Lingerie, mpreg Zayn, stay at home mummy zayn, ziam family, ziam parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Mayne/pseuds/Ziam_Mayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne met the love of his life Zayn five years ago at his favorite night club, Funky Buddah. A lot has changed in those five years. Liam and Zayn are now happily married and have a son named Harry. Follow the Payne's and see what surprised life throws at them. </p><p>Side note:<br/>So Zayn is very much a man, he just likes wearing panties and being called princess, baby girl, and mummy. So yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanting to write a Ziam family story for awhile now. I don't know if this is any good, but I hope you guys like it. I would really appreciate it if you guys would comments and leave kudos.

**Zayn’s POV**

Growing up I always knew I wanted to be a stay at home dad. I wanted to stay home and raise my children while my lovely husband worked. I would make sure the children and the house was all taken care of so that by the time my husband would be home from work he could just relax and not have to worry about much.

And guess what? I got my wish.

About five years ago, I was out with two of my best mates, Ant and Danny. They had been bugging me about taking me to some night club called the Funky Buddah to help me forget about my ex-boyfriend.

I had recently had broken up with my boyfriend of two years, Avan, yes the Avan Jogia, the now famous actor, singer-songwriter. He was nowhere near famous when we were dating, he was just a regular boy whom I loved and cared for.

Anyways enough about him, I was out on the dance floor dancing with Ant when I saw him. He looked so beautiful, with his beautiful brown eyes, buzzed hair, and tall built. I knew it was love at first sight.

I couldn’t stop staring at him, and I think he could feel my eyes on him, because next thing I knew he was making his way towards Ant and I, but he was looking directly at me.

“Hey babe, couldn’t help my notice that you kept looking my way,” he said in such a sexy voice. “My names Liam. Liam Payne,” he said while smiling at me and offering me his hand to shake.

I felt Ant nudge me, “ I-I’m Zayn. Zayn Malik. It’s nice to meet you,” I said shyly. I could feel myself blushing.

“Hi mate, me name is Anthony, but everybody calls me Ant.,” I heard Ant introducing himself.

I noticed that Liam paid him no mind and just nodded his head signaling that he heard Ant.

“Well doll, care for a drink? I’d love to get to know you more,” he said. Of course me, being me, began to blush like crazy. Stupid blush.

“Ye-yeah. A drink sounds lovely,” I stuttered. God why am I such an idiot. I’m making a fool of myself in front of this very attractive specimen.

“Great,” he smiled. “Ant, mate, mind if I steal him from you?” he asked.

“Course not. Babe I’ll be at the table with Danny. Come look for us when you’re done with Payne over here,” he said while leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto my forehead.

Ant and Danny were like my big brothers; they have always been very protective over me. Sometimes a little too over protective, but they always say it’s because I’m the baby of the group, whatever that means. I’m only two years younger than them.

I nodded my head and told him I’d be there shortly.

“Now what can I get you drink babe?” Liam asked.

I told Liam that I didn’t drink, because I didn’t like the horrid taste. He laughed, but it wasn’t a mean laugh. Liam ordered himself a whiskey on the rocks, while he ordered me a sprite.

Once we both had our drinks, Liam guided me towards his table, which so happened to be in the VIP section. At first I was nervous, but as we kept talking throughout the night I felt more relaxed. Liam and I talked about everything and nothing.

And the rest is history.

Fast-forward to five years later and you’ll find me happily married to Liam. Liam is now 30 while I am 25. We got married about a year after he asked me to be his boyfriend.

Liam is an international R&B singer, so we spend most of our time travelling the world. While I take care of our beautiful 3 year old baby boy Harry.

Harry Edward Payne was born on February 1st at 12:53 A.M. after being in labor for a very long and tiring 36 hours, but it was all worth it when my perfect boy was placed onto my chest. He weighted 7 pounds 10 ounces, and measured 21 inches long. He was just so perfect.

Harry is a wonderful little boy. He has these mesmerizing emerald eyes that can make you do just about anything. Has a head full of chocolate brown curls, deep dimples to accompany his million-dollar smile, and a cute button nose.

He is definitely our pride and joy.  
______

“Oh no. Where could little Hazza be? I can’t find him anywhere.” I was currently playing hide-and-seek with the very energetic three-year old.

I continued to “look” for Harry. I knew he was hiding behind the couch. I could hear his infections laugh.

“I wonder if he’s behind this curtain. Nope not here, maybe he’s behind the couch. Think I’ll go check.” I made my way towards the couch.

“There you are munchkin! You’re so good at this game!” I said.

“You found me! Again! Again!”

“No can do baby cakes, it’s time for lunch. Daddy will be here soon,” I told him. I noticed that my baby’s green eyes were filling up with unshed tears, and his bottom lip was beginning to wobble.

I quickly leaned down and picked him up while placing him against my chest. I gently rocked him up and down, “Shh baby don’t cry. I promise when we’re done with lunch we can play for a bit or we can watch a movie. How does that sound? Doesn’t that sound lovely?” I asked.

“But Harry want to play. And Mummy say Harry can’t play. Why can’t Harry play?” he silently cried.

“Babe, it’s time for lunch. We need to get some food into that tummy of yours. Don’t you want to be big and strong like daddy?” I felt him nod. “Well then we need to get some food in you.” I felt him nod once again.

“Now what would my big boy like for lunch? Hmm?” I asked trying to cheer him up a bit. I hate seeing my baby upset.

“Mummy can Harry has cheese toasties?” he asked.

“Of course baby. You can cheese toasties. Would you like some tomato soup too?” I asked him. I was actually craving some tomato soup.

“Mmm, yes Mummy Harry want ‘mato soup and cheese toasties please,” he said.

“Alright, will you help Mummy by getting the cheese out of the fridge? Think you can help me with that?”

Harry immediately began to wiggle indicating that he wanted to be put down. Once Harry’s pudgy little feet hit the hardwood floors he quickly made his way towards our double door stainless steal refrigerator.

I watched, as he had to get on his tippy toes to reach the handle of the fridge, once he successfully gotten it open he pulled out the drawer where we kept all the different cheeses, and pulled out the yellow American cheese.

“Harry got cheese Mummy,” he said excitedly as he made his way towards me. “Great job baby. Such a big boy, helping Mummy around,” I praised him. Harry flashed me a smile.

I was moving around the kitchen grabbing everything I would need when Harry asked if I could turn the telly on for him. I of course couldn’t say no to him and put Peppa Big to keep him entertained for a bit.

I must have not been paying much attention because when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist I let out a surprised squeal.

“Jeez Leeyum, you gave me a fright,” I said while pouting.

“Sorry doll, I didn’t mean to scare you,” I heard Liam whisper into my ear, as he tightened his hold on me.

I turned around in his arms so that I was now facing him. “I forgive you,” I said while getting onto my tippy toes and pressing my lips onto Liam’s.

Liam tried deepening the kiss, but baby Payne interrupted, “Mummy cheese toasties done? Harry hungry.”

I chuckled, “Yes baby, they’re all done. Why don’t you ask Daddy to help you wash up so we can have lunch,” I told my little boy.

“Daddy help Harry?” he asked cutely. “Course baby. Lets get you all washed up so we can have some lunch.”

With that Liam placed one more kiss onto my lips and walked off with Harry to the nearest bathroom.

________

After we were done with lunch, Liam suggested a cuddle and a movie before Harry’s nap.

We were currently watching Big Hero 6. Harry was cuddled up on my lap with his blankie and stuffed bear, Mr. Snuggles, while I was cuddled into Liam’s side. His arms were wrapped around us.

We were currently at the part when Tadashi introduced Hiro to Baymax when I heard the soft snores coming out of my babies slightly parted lips.

He looked so peaceful. I carefully nudged Liam, “Babe, Hazza’s asleep. I’m going to go take him up to his room. I’ll be right back,” I whispered.

“I’ll come up with you, then you and I can have a little nap,” he suggested. A nap sounded great. I nodded my head.

I carefully untangled myself from Liam’s hold; I adjusted Harry in my arms and carefully made my way upstairs into Harry’s jungle themed bedroom. Harry had recently traded his crib for a big boy bed.

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5f/1f/8c/5f1f8caf25b31d6288180ac9002a3920.jpg (Harry’s bedroom)

I carefully laid Harry onto his bed and very gently removed his sweatpants so that I could put a clean pull-on him, we’re working on potty training him, but he still has accidents during nap time and bed time.

Once I made sure Harry was in a clean pull-up and was in comfortable clothes I tucked him in bed and placed a kiss onto his forehead. I very quietly made my way out of his bedroom and into Liam’s and mine.

http://st.houzz.com/simgs/0a01b6cd007774ec_4-6002/traditional-bedroom.jpg (Ziam bedroom)

When I walked into our bedroom I saw a shirtless Liam sprawled out on our bed with his eyes closed. I noticed that he had changed out of his jeans, and was now in some pajama bottoms.

I very quietly climbed up onto our bed and crawled over him. My hands gripped onto the top of his pajamas where I could see the top of Liam’s Calvin Klein boxers, I pulled them down just enough so I could carefully pull out his prick.

I began to caress the length, his dick was somewhat warm being covered but as I began to jerk him off, a sleepy moan left his lips, I could feel him getting hard in my hand.

I was drying to have my mouth on him so I flicked my tongue over his tip and the, I did it again and again till I was wrapping my lips around the tip and sucking firmly, a groan escaping his mouth as I lifted the member so I could insert it into my mouth without moving him. I opened my mouth widely as more of his thick length entered my mouth, a jolt of arousal hitting my own as I caught a whiff of his musky aroma.

Once I fitted as much as I could, the rest of Liam’s long and thick length not being able to fit and that always turned me on, how even if he was deep throating me he still didn’t fit in my mouth. And that is when I began the suction, a moan leaving my mouth and sending vibrations up his length but that wasn’t the sold purpose of sending those very vibrations but it was because I was so turned on by my actions.  
I continued to suck harshly, in hopes he would awake as I increased the pressure of his sensitive manhood, knowing how he likes it and how it drives him insane when my teeth graze his length when I’m sucking him off, the way his eyes were so dark with lust and he grew weak at the knees when I was on mine sucking him.

I could feel the drool at the end of the left side of my mouth and wiped at the side of my face but I knew my collar would be filled with drool.

I moaned when I felt his body moving underneath me and a loud moan escaped his mouth, and it wasn’t filled with that sleepy undertone, it was husky and hoarse with both drowsiness and lust, a sound that sent jolts of arousal throughout my body.

Within moments, Liam’s moans left his lips as he was looking at down at me, his lips red and plump with biting down on them, the sweat beads glistening his face as he arched his back off the bed, the tip of his length hitting the back of my throat and I didn’t gag, which only turned me on more.

“Fuck,” he groaned as his hands tightened in the bed sheets beside him as my hands trailed upwards to his V line, an even louder guttural groan leaving his mouth as my thumbs dug into his hipbones and I began to bob my head up and down.

He moaned loudly, shamelessly and downright whorishly, “oh fuck, dear God, shit, Jesus,” and he arched his back off the mattress as the suction increased around his sensitive mouth and I began to swallow, the sensation driving Liam insane as he did a crunch to reach over for my hair, his hand reaching over to grab my locks and a groan left my mouth as soon as his fingertips came in contact with my scalp.

Our eyes made eye contact and the way his eyes looked so hazed and filled with lust, the way his features were covered with pleasure and oozing with ecstasy fueled my desire to continue my movements.

Liam’s fingers were digging into my scalp and twisting in my hair, the sheer action had me moaning around his length as I completely devoured his length in my mouth, the saliva dripping out of the corner of my lip and I sent him a wink as I hollowed out my cheeks.

“Princess,” he growled as his fingers dug into the sheets and I continued moaning around his length, not even caring if I resembled a slut because the look of Liam thrashing beneath me with so much sexual frustration and pleasure was worth every single moment of this.

“Fuck,” he moaned, a truly sexy and deep sound that drove me crazy, encouraging me to keep going.

“Oh dear God,” he whimpered when I had blown on his tip, my fingers touching his inner thighs teasingly, but his pajamas covered them so I wasn’t able to touch his skin.

He threw his head back against the pillow, his eyes skewed shut in deep pleasure as I continued bobbing my head up and down his leg, my tongue swirling over his tip and licking up and down the sides of his length, my hands squeezing his balls and I could feel his pre-cum oozing and dripping down my throat.

I knew he was close because of his entire body language, how he was contorting beneath me; how he was panting as if he was scorching hot and he probably was, “oh shit, princess, oh shit, like that, like that.”

And it was moments like these that had him withering under me or above me depending on the position and it literally drove me mad with lust and pride, that I could have this sex God in front of me saying my name, moaning uncontrollably and growing weak at the knees for me because of my mouth, because of my tongue and how I knew all of those pressure points that were on his lower body, and he was all mine.

“Princess,” he whimpered, a tell tale sign that he was about to finish.

I increased my pressure of my lips and suction, gasps leaving his mouth as he scrambled madly for something to hold onto but within moments, he was releasing into my mouth and it all trickled down my throat, I swallowed without an issue and his pants were haggard and loud, a smirk appearing on my face as I milked him for what the man was worth.

I let go of his flaccid and hot length from my mouth, his chest still rising and falling, his lips ripe and swollen, his hair damp with seat and I straddled his hips, smirking down at him before I pressed my lips against his and he gripped onto the back of my head just like I knew he would and before he can deepen it, I pull away with an ever bigger smirk on my lips.

I began to grind down on Liam’s length uncontrollably, feverishly and filled with so much impatience.

Liam gripped onto my ass where he squeezed the part of my body that was covered by a pair of jeans and my black-laced panties, I moaned appreciatively into Liam’s mouth as he was squeezing my ass and fueling my desire to obtain some friction.

Liam pulled away to begin to suck on my neck and I instinctively moved my neck, wanting my husband’s lips right where there once was a hickey. I parted my mouth when Liam’s mouth hit my jugular and a long moan of pleasure escaped my lips.

Liam began to unbutton my jeans; “Baby we’re going to have to be quiet. We don’t want to wake up Harry, now do we?”

I nodded my head showing him that I understood what he was saying to me. Liam’s lips were off my skin and I let out a noise of displeasure but I quickly lifted my body off of Liam’s so that I could take off the clothing I had on.

I watched as Liam’s eyes darkened as my harden prick was out and it was all for him.

“Lay on your side,” Liam ordered; some pre-cum dripping off of my tip at the sound of Liam’s voice.

I did just what Liam asked of me, I laid on my right side so my back was towards Liam’s and Liam instantaneously reached over towards his nightstand to take out the lube, I kept biting down on my lip and tugging at my length to get some sort of relief.

Liam pulled down his pants tossing them onto the floor, and then reached over to throw the comforter of our bed there to so we could have room without a tick blanket in the way.

I was moaning as I kept rubbing myself, working myself up and Liam reached over to smack my had away from rubbing myself and with the other had he began to lube himself up, he then placed some onto my backside, letting his fingers slide right in and I moaned at the feel, I clenched as Liam curled his fingers inside of me.

I was beginning to pant when Liam added another finger inside and was beginning to grind against them so Liam’s long fingers could reach my prostate without any struggle; “Oh,” I let out loud moan as Liam’s fingers grazed it.

Liam smirked at my response as he continued to graze his middle finger against my prostate and I groaned loudly, “You gotta be quiet. Harry’s sleeping.”

I let out a strangled moan as Liam’s finger pushed against my prostate one last time before pulling out, I instantly hated the emptiness but was soon compensated when Liam began to slide his lubed tip and the rest of himself.

A voluminous moan left my lips encouraging Liam to keep going until he was halfway through, letting me adjust but I was clenching around him, “Don’t stop, not right now.”

Liam reached with his neck to kiss the side of my neck and slid the rest of himself into me with a quick thrust, which resulted in a guttural groan leaving my mouth, my body clenching around my man’s dick on instinct, “I need you, Liam.”

My entire body was craving him, yearning for him, horny for Liam and only Liam.

“I really need you to make me yours right now,” I growled lowly as Liam adjusted himself so he could begin to thrust.

Liam was on his right side, his body was completely meshing with my smaller frame and he brought his left had to dig into my hip, our legs tangling and Liam’s lips were right at my jugular where his other hand was right under my head so he could have some support, then his fast rhythm began and my teeth broke out to gnaw on my bottom lip so I could quiet.

Liam’s thrust were relentless as they always were, I was biting into my forearm to keep my noises to a bare minimum but that wasn’t working for either of us.

“Baby you need to keep quiet. We can’t be having our little boy waking up to his mummy’s moans,” Liam smirked.

“I can’t Daddy. You make me feel so good,” I moaned. I felt Liam’s dick harden even more that it should have hurt because of how it had expanded but Liam was grabbing onto my hips, “Get into position baby, you know what you calling me Daddy does to me.”

I moved away from Liam, the feel of Liam’s length leaving my hungry and greedy entrance had me moving to be in position quicker, Liam was sitting down with his lubed length on display and I crawled over to him, maneuvering my legs so that it appeared that I was squatting but I was lowering myself on Liam’s length, a loud moan escaping my mouth as a threw my head back at the sensation of my man’s throbbing member was filling me up again.

My hands were on Liam’s shoulders as I reached forward and began to lick up Liam’s chest and proceeding to move y body forward and backward; riding him.

Liam moaned at the sensation of his length moving deep inside of me, I was loving the look of ecstasy Liam possessed as I continued the fast face, our skin was smacking one another’s while my tongue was right on Liam’s clavicle, eliciting mans from his mouth.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Liam’s hands would grip onto my hips and gain back control of the pace so I arched my back with each movement, moaning loudly as I clenched around the throbbing length and pulled right off, Liam’s hands gripping onto my hips and pushing forward until my back was hitting the mattress, shocking me for a moment before knowing Liam was about to do and I nodded my head in arousal because it’s what I desired

I wrapped my legs around Liam’s waist as his forearms were right at the side of my head. I looked upward at Liam’s face and the ceiling fan above us as I dug my fingers into the back muscles I love so much.

Liam began to thrust into me at full speed ahead with no mercy, the way we were both enjoying it and I let out a scream of pleasure as Liam’s tip was ramming right into my prostate and my fingers dug into Liam’s skin instantaneously, red marks were being made as Liam’s lips dripped down to suckle at the side of my neck where a fait red hickey was.

“Harder, daddy,” I begged, “faster, oh, harder!” And I tightened my legs around him and my fingernails scraped at the skin on Liam’s back.

Liam’s lips didn’t detach form my body, merely sucked harshly until I released a chocked gasp as Liam’s thrust were growing in magnitude, “Oh, like that, harder, harder, please daddy, harder,” I pleaded and demanded, my hands were scrambling to dig into something eliciting guttural groans form Liam’s swollen lips.

“Oh, just like that, just like that daddy,” I clenched around Liam and he rammed into me like the needy little slut I was at this very moment, “Oh, daddy,” endless moans leaving my mouth, growing in volume and frequency.

“Oh,” I moaned as Liam was sinking deeper at a faster pace, “Oh God,” I reached upward to kiss Liam’s Adam’s apple.

Liam smirked as a low groan escaped his mouth at the feel of a hot mouth on his bare skin. My hands that were once scratching his scalp were now groping his ass hotly as his stamina kicked in.

I continued to suck harshly at Liam’s chin, my hands loving the soft flesh of his ass, “Oh daddy, fuck me harder.” My entire body was aching for it, and I didn’t want it soft.

Liam began to increase his pace where pants were leaving my mouth as I threw my head back, my neck on full display for Liam to latch his teeth onto, chocked moans leaving my flushed mouth at the feeling of my man’s plump lips, “ fuck,” I groaned as I dug my fingers into Liam’s lower back and tightened my legs around his waist, “Oh shit, daddy I love you,” my moans were deep.

Liam responded with more hip thrust, his arm that was right at the side of my head was moving downward to between my legs where my leaking length was between us, my member was throbbing with so much need and Liam was closing his long fingers around it, my moaning growing louder as the fingers tightened around the base.

I whimpered as Liam’s mouth was below my ear, his moans and grunts leaving his mouth were driving me insane, and he began to jerk me off the way I liked it, rubbing the way I craved, touching my tip the way Liam knew drove me crazy, tightening his hand the way I reacted so loudly without shame, moving his hand at he pace that pushed me closer to the edge, “Oh shit, oh shit,” my mouth was gaping as my man was destroying me and sending me straight to the loony bin because of how hot my entire body felt, it was like I was on fire

“Liam!” I howled as I arched my back off the bed while the orgasm that I was craving was finally being released and into no other than my lover’s hand, he was milking me and still on his way to his own orgasm.

I was panting as my hands collapsed to my sides, as Liam was closer to the edge. Liam was soon releasing into my within moments, “Zayn.”

I looked up at my man who was sporting swollen and ripe lips, his eyes hazed over in complete satisfaction, his sex hair, and most of all, how he dipped down to kiss me as another moan left my lips, Liam moved our lips together fervently and I instantly responded, my legs tightening around Liam’s waist as my hands racked through his brown hair.

Within moments, we were rolling over on the bed with me straddling Liam’s waist, I began to grind down on Liam’s bare and sensitive length with my own, moaning loudly as if it was just the tow of us, our bodies inflaming as the want for one another became consuming.

I began to attack Liam’s neck with my eager lips.

________

**Liam’s POV**

Zayn was sprawled on the bed completely and gloriously naked as his chest rose and fell because of the third and final round; “Holy fuck,” he was panting still as I was smirking beside him.

“No need to remind me how good I am baby, I’m quite aware I’m a sex god,” I commented smugly as I looked over my naked husband who had nothing covering him except the numerous hickeys sprawled over his skin, his ink, and layers upon layers of sweat from each round.

“Babe we should get up soon. Harry should be up from his nap anytime now,” I heard him say. I leaned over a placed a soft kiss onto his lips before getting up and making my way into our in-suite bathroom.

Once I had finished washing up my hair and scrubbing my body, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my waist, drying my hair with another towel before reaching over for the hairdryer, Zayn walked in behind me before wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a kiss onto my shoulder.

Zayn turned on the shower and walked in when the water was warm and letting his sweat infested hair soak under the shower head and reaching forward for their shampoo and scrubbing his scalp as I dried my hair.

Once Zayn was done with his shower, I had just finished applying deodorant. Zayn was out sporting a just a white fluffy towel loosely around his hips as he reached for the hairdryer for his own locks.

I smiled and made my way into our bedroom in search for a pair of boxers for me and a pair of panties for my princess, I opened the top drawer and grabbed a white pair with grey text and a pair of white laced panties with a pink bow, my favorite ones on him.

I made my way back into the bathroom and handed Zayn his panties. He turned off the blow dryer as he took off his towel and pulled on his panties.

I made quick work of changing into a pair of loose fitting grey joggers and a simple white tee. I figured we could just have a lazy day. Zayn was wearing one my old Adidas sweaters with a pair of white tube socks with black trips on top.

Just looking at him in my clothes was turning me on like no other. I think he felt my eyes lingering on his body because he started to blush like crazy. I made my way towards him and wrapped him in my arms, “Have I ever told you how hot you are when you wear my clothes,” I whispered into his ear.

I felt Zayn shiver against me, “Maybe once or twice,” he said back shyly. I love when Zayn gets all flustered he’s so damn cute.

Right when I was going to open my mouth to say something we heard soft whimpering coming form the baby monitor next to our bed. I smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on Zayn’s lips.

“I’ll get him, you finish getting ready and meet us downstairs,” I said. Zayn nodded and placed a kiss onto my cheek.

As I made my way down the hall and into Harry’s bedroom; as I opened the door I was greeted by a heartbreaking sight, my baby boy was in tears. “Aww boo what’s wrong buddy?” I cooed.

Harry of course didn’t say anything just made grabby hands signaling that he wanted to be picked up.  
I made my way towards Harry’s bed bending down and placing him in my arms, Harry instantly burrowed his face into my neck “Aww baby what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” I whispered.

I could feel Harry’s hot tears on my neck. I lightly bounced Harry in my arms trying to calm him down, while also rubbing soothing circles onto his back. “Shh baby you’re okay, it was just a dream. Shh,” I continued to sooth.

A few minutes later Harry was now just reduced down to whimpers. “There there baby, you’re alright. Daddy’s here to protect you.”

“Did you need a change love?” I asked. He shook his head no. I knew Harry was still a bit embarrassed about this so I knew he would say no. I made my way over to the changing table that was still placed in his bedroom and pulled down his sweat pants. Harry was definitely in need of a change.

“Boo, mummy and daddy have told you there’s nothing wrong with having an accident. That’s what the pull-ups are there for,” I said softly.

Harry chose to ignore me and continued to silently cry. I let out a sigh and made quick work of changing my little boy. Once that was all done with I picked Harry back up and placed him against my chest.

“Why don’t we go find mummy? I’m sure mummy would love to see his little boy. How does that sound?” I asked.

All I received was a nod from Harry. I made sure to grab Harry’s blankie and Mr. Snuggles before making my way downstairs where I knew Zayn would probably be.

Once we reached the bottom, I could hear Zayn talking to someone, he’s probably on the phone I thought.

“Yeah, no that would be great. I’m sure he’d love to see his favorite uncle. Alright, we’ll see you soon.” I heard him say into the phone.

“Hey babe who was on the phone?” I asked as I made my way over towards him. Zayn was startled and jumped a bit, making me chuckle.

“That’s the second time today Payne. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” he said while holding his right had over his chest.

“Sorry baby, I promise I’m not trying to give you a heart attack,” I said while chuckling.

“Anyways, that was Louis. He called to ask if it was okay for him to stop by for dinner tonight. Said he misses his favorite nephew,” explained Zayn as he made his way over towards Harry and I.

When Harry caught sight of Zayn he instantly made grabby hands towards him. Zayn of course obliged and carried his baby boy cuddling him into his chest. “What’s baby? Did you have a bad dream?” he asked in a soothing voice.

“Bad dream mumma. Monsters eat Harry. Mummy Daddy not help Harry. Monster eat Harry,” he said while crying his little heart out.

“Aww baby, it was just a bad dream. Trust me baby I’m not going to let any monsters or anyone for that matter hurt you. Mummy loves you too much to let someone or something hurt her baby,” he said.

Harry instantly relaxed after that. I love that Zayn has that effect on our son. He can instantly calm him down.

Zayn continued to lightly bounce Harry until he was calm. I made my way over towards my family and engulfed them in a hug.

“I love you guys so, so, so much. I promise I will never let anything happen to you guys,” I said. I pressed a kiss on to both of their foreheads.

“Love daddy ‘n mummy,” Harry said while giving us each a loud wet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two of The Paynes. I really do hope you guys are enjoying reading this, because I really am enjoying writing this. If you guys have any suggestions do let me know. Thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting, and leaving kudos, truly means a lot.

**Liam’s POV**

After Zayn and I cheered Harry back up, Zayn sent Harry and I into the living room to play for a bit while he cooked dinner.

 

I wanted to help him, didn’t want him having to do it all on his own, but of course he protested. Said that he could handle it and that I should go spend sometime with Harry.

 

Harry and I were currently sat in the family room watching Tarzan, one of his all time favorites. Zayn and I always joke around saying that Harry looks like Baby Tarzan when his curls are wet.

 

Harry of course finds it funny and “acts” out some of the movie scenes.

 

“Babe? Li could you come here please?” I heard Zayn ask.

 

“Yeah, be there in a sec,” I answered back while placing Harry onto the couch.

 

“Be right back buddy, gonna go see what your mother wants,” I said while placing a kiss onto his forehead.

 

“Daddy Harry want juice.”

 

“Juice what?” sometimes he forgets to use his manners, so we’ll have to remind him every once in awhile.

 

“Harry want juice, pwease.”

 

“Of course baby. Daddy will be right back with your juice.”

 

And with that I made my way towards our kitchen where I was immediately hit with a delicious array of spices.

 

I love Zayn’s cooking. He’s never made a dish that I have not liked.

 

“What’s up baby? What’d you call me for?” I asked as I walked towards him.

 

“Oh Liam, didn’t even hear you come in,” he said while chuckling. “Babe think you can try this and let me know if chicken tikka masala taste alright? Louis said Eleanor’s been craving some of my chicken tikka with naan, and to be quiet honest so am I.”

 

<http://s1.scoopwhoop.com/food/5.jpg> (Chicken Tikka Masala with Naan)

 

He handed me a fork and some of chicken tikka, “Oh my God baby this taste amazing,” I said while moaning.

 

Zayn let out a cute giggle (yes a giggle can be cute, especially Zayn’s). 

 

“So it’s good yeah?”

 

“It’s so much better than good. We’re going to have to hide this and just feed Lou and El some pizza or something; because I want this all to myself.”

 

Zayn of coursed laughed, “Babe El’s been craving this for sometime know, and it wouldn’t be nice of us if we deprived this not only from her, but from the baby growing inside of her,” he said.

 

“I guess, but only because El’s pregnant, otherwise I’d give her pizza,” I said while pouting.

 

Zayn smiled. I leaned down and pressed a kiss onto those lips that I love so much.

 

“Mmm I can taste the chicken on you,” he whispered.

 

I leaned in to deepen the kiss a bit more. I was still craving Zayn. I just wanted to carry him upstairs and ravish his body that I love so much.

 

“Daddy juice!”

 

I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, “Yeah _daddy_ , Harry wants his juice,” he said while smirking.

 

He knows what that does to.

 

“Your so lucky Harry interrupted, otherwise I would be ravishing the fuck out of your body _princess_ ,” I purred.

 

Zayn looked at me and his eyes were filled with lust. God, that just turned me on some more.

 

I pressed two more fast kisses onto his lips and walked towards the cabinet where we kept all of Harry’s sippy cups, plastic plates, and his bottles (that he occasionally asked for).

 

Once I found a sippy cup, I asked Zayn to please hand me the apple juice from the fridge.

 

“Babe don’t forget to screw the top on good, because last time you forgot Harry made a mess of not only on him but the couch,” he said in a teasing manner.

 

I groaned, “One mistake and it scars a man for life?” I pouted.

 

Zayn giggled. This man is literally out to kill me.

 

“Daddy Hazza thirsty!”

 

“Babe, go take our little boy his juice before he dies of thirst,” he teased.

 

I smiled and kissed him once more before making my way back into the family room.

 

“Here you go baby,” I said while handing him his green dinosaur sippy cup.

 

“Daddy long time. Harry thirsty,” he said dramatically. I swear he spends too much time with Lou.

 

“Harry what do we say when someone give you something?” I questioned reminding him to use his manners.

 

“Thank you daddy,” he said sending me one of his famous Harry smiles.

 

Just then my beautiful husband walked in, “Alright buddy, lets get you ready for dinner.”

 

“Why can’t Harry stay in these?” he asked while pouting.

 

“Well we wouldn’t want Uncle Boo and Aunt El seeing you in your jammies, now would we Hazza?” Zayn asked.

 

“Unca Boo and Auntie El coming to see Harry?” Harry asked with excitement.

 

“Yeah baby they are, so don’t you want to be looking nice for them?’’ Zayn asked Harry once again.

 

Harry seemed to think about for a second before he made up his mind.

 

“Mummy help Harry change? Pwease,” he asked.

 

Zayn and I of course cooed at Harry’s cuteness.

 

“Of course baby, mummy will help you get dressed. Come on, up you go,” he said while lifting harry on to his hip.

 

“I’m going to run and get Harry dressed real quick, and then make myself a bit more appropriate,” he said while blushing.

 

“All right baby, I’m going to set the table real quick, and then I’ll run upstairs and get dressed to,” I said while walking towards Harry and Zayn and placing a kiss onto both their foreheads.

 

________

 

  **Zayn’s POV**

“Alright my little Hazzabear what should you wear tonight?” I asked my baby. 

 

I walked over towards Harry’s closet, to say he was spoiled is an understatement. Harry has enough clothes to last him up until the age of 6. May not sound like a lot, but trust me it is.

 

Especially when he has two grandmothers who love him to bits, five aunts who grant him all his wishes, two grandfathers that never say no, his Uncle Andy who buys him anything he finds cute and adorable, and an Uncle Lou and Aunt El that buy him everything he could possibly ever need. And then of course there’s us, his parents. Liam and I are probably the worse, but we just want to give Harry everything in the world.

 

You maybe thinking, well Harry’s probably a brat, but he’s honestly the most kind, loving, and caring three year-old I have met, and maybe I’m being biased, but he’s such a great kid.

 

“Babe how about you wear some jeans and that cute little stripped shirt Auntie El got you last time? Does that sound good?”

 

I pulled out the pull jeans in questioning along with the red and white-stripped shirt El bought for him last time she visited.

 

“Yeah okay. Harry wear that,” he said while smiling back at me.

 

“Great. Lets get you all dressed so mummy can change into something too,” I said while chuckling.

 

______

 

“Oh my God Zayn! This is amazing!” Eleanor said.

 

I sent her a smile, “I’m so glad you like it, I was a bit worried about the spiciness of the chicken, but I’m glad you like it.”

 

We continued to catch up with the Tomlinson’s for a bit longer before Harry decided he wanted to play with his Uncle Lou.

 

“Come Unca Lou, Hazza want to pway,” he whined.

 

“Hazza what do we say when we want something baby?” I asked.

 

“Pwease Unca Lou. Pway with Harry,” he said while pouting cutely.

 

“Alright Boo, lets go play and get away from all these boring people,” teased Louis.

 

“Hey! I’m not boring. Right Harry? Daddy’s a fun person,” asked my pouting husband.

 

I looked over at Harry and he seemed to be thinking about it for a bit. Harry then started to smile his cheeky smile before answering, “Unca Lou, mummy and Aunt El not boring.”

 

Liam being Liam of course started to pout.

 

“Zaynnnnn Harry’s being mean,” he said while pouting.

 

“Daddy funny mummy,” Harry said while laughing.

 

“He is isn’t he baby? Daddy is being a bit silly,” I teased along.

 

El, Louis, and Harry all joined along with the teasing.

 

“You guys are all mean,” Liam said.

 

“It’s otay if you boring daddy, Harry still love you!” Harry said while smiling brightly.

 

We all cooed at my little boys adorableness.

 

 

Harry, Liam, and Louis were currently playing in Harry’s toy room, while Eleanor and I were having a cup of tea in the family room.

 

“So El, are you excited to have your little one soon?” I asked.

 

Eleanor and Louis were expecting their first child together. They’re having a little girl. They’ve decided to name her Gemma. Eleanor is due soon, just waiting now.  

 

I remember when I was pregnant with Harry and I was closer to my due date I was freaking the fuck out. I was so scared I was going to be a horrible father, well mother I guess, and I wouldn’t know how to handle a baby. But thank God I had Liam, my wonderful husband, to reassure me and to keep me sane.

 

“Yes I am so excited to meet little Gemma, but I’m also nervous. I’m scared I’m going to be a horrible mum and she’s going to hate me,” she confessed to me.

 

I cooed, “Aww babe don’t be scared. You are going to be a great mum. Gemma is going to be very lucky to have such a wonderful mum like you and a dad like Louis. I know, as well as everyone else, that you will make that little girl so happy,” I said while giving her a hug.

 

“You really think so Zee?” she asked timidly.

 

“Of course El. I’ve seen the way you are around kids, around Harry. Harry loves you very much, so I know Gemma is going to love you very much too,” I reassured giving her another tight squeeze.

 

“Thank you for that. I really needed to hear that,” she said while sending me a smile.

 

Eleanor and I chatted for a bit longer up until a very sleep looking three-year old came in and asked to sit on my lap, while Louis and Liam trialed behind.

 

I gently pulled Harry onto my lap sitting him so that we were sat chest-to-chest, “You tired baby?”

 

A small yawn escaped my baby’s lips while he nodded his head up and down, letting me know that he was tired.

 

“Looks like it’s time for someone’s bedtime,” cooed El.

 

Harry let out another yawn, “Someone’s definitely ready for bed,” Louis said while chuckling. “Well it looks like that’s our cue to go. Thank you so much for having us over, and Zayn thank you so much for dinner, it was delicious as always.”

 

“No problem Lou. You and Eleanor are always welcomed,” I said while smiling.

 

Louis then walked over towards El to help her onto her feet. I remember when I was pregnant and I was so big that there were times when I couldn’t get up on my own and would cry. Liam always helped me though.

 

“Gosh this is something I will not be missing about being pregnant,” Eleanor huffed. “I can’t even bloody stand up on my own.”

 

We all chuckled.

 

“Just a little bit longer baby,” cooed Louis.

 

I then stood up with a half a sleep Harry in my arms to say good-bye to our guest, “Bye El, hopefully the next time I see you it will be pregnant-less and with a baby Gemma in your arms,” I told her as I gave her a side hug.

 

“See ya Lou, take care of El,” I said as I side hugged him too.

 

“Bye Zayn, again thank you for having us over and fulfilling my craving,” Eleanor said as she giggled. “And hopefully next time we’ll see you as a family of three and not two.”

 

“Bye Harry Auntie El loves you very much baby. Sweet dreams my little angel,” she whispered as she pressed kiss onto Harry’s pudgy cheek.

 

“Buh-bye Auntie El. Harry love,” he whispered.

 

“And good-bye to you my little cupcake. I love you very very much,” whispered Louis as he also copied Eleanor’s action and placed a kiss onto Harry’s cheek.

 

“Love Unca Boo,” my sleepy little boy whispered.

 

Liam, Harry, and I accompanied the Tomlinson’s to the door wishing them a safe trip home.

 

“Bye guys. Take care and thank you for coming,” said my wonder husband.

 

We stood by the door and watched as Louis helped his very pregnant wife into the front seat of the car. It made me smile.

 

“Babe, remember when you were pregnant with Harry that you’d need help getting in and out of the car?” Liam said while chuckling.

 

“I do. I was so big I could barely stand on my own two feet,” I giggled. “I also remember you being so over protective of my bump that you wouldn’t let me sit in the passenger side.”

 

“Heyyy, I was very concerned for my son’s safety.”

 

I giggled, “Sure you were baby,” I said while getting on my tippy toes to press a kiss onto his stubble-covered cheek.

 

“Now enough chit chat. We have a sleepy three-year old to get to bed,” I whispered as I began to make my way upstairs.

 

“Alright, I’ll be up in a bit. Just going to clean up a bit and then I’ll go in to say good night,” he said.

 

I nodded showing him that I heard him.

 

Once in Harry’s bedroom, I walked over to his dresser in search for some pajamas. “Which jammies do you want to ware baby?” I quietly asked.

 

I got no response, just felt him snuggle deeper into my neck. “You must be very tired if you’re letting mummy pick out your jammies,” I teased.

 

I quickly pulled out the first pair of pajamas in sight. It was a brown onesie that was made to resemble a bear. It had a cute hoodie with bear ears on top, and cute little bear paws.

 

It was a struggle getting Harry to detach himself from me, he was not very happy with me.  I knew he was putting up a fight because he was overly tired.

 

“Come one boo, let mummy get you ready for bed,” I cooed. That of course only brought more tears to the toddler’s eyes. He kept making grabby hands demanding to be picked up.

 

“In a minute babe. Let me get you into a clean pull-up and then put you in your jammies and then mummy will hold you. Yeah? Can you do that for mummy?”

 

Harry of course didn’t answer, he just continued to cry; I tried dressing him as fast as I could, but the task was proven to be difficult with a kicking and screaming toddler.

 

“Harry, baby. Mummy really needs you to be a good boy and let me finish dressing you,” I said sternly.

 

“Mumma,” he wailed while demanding to be picked up. I let out a sigh and pressed a kiss onto his pudgy hands, and hurried to change him.

 

Once he was in a clean pull-up and some comfy jammies I picked up my baby boy and placed him so we were chest-to-chest “There bubba all done. See was that so bad?” I cooed.

 

Harry just continued to cry and snuggle deeper into my neck seeking some comfort. “Baby do you want your bottle? Hmm does some nice warm milk sound yummy?” I whispered into his ear.

 

Harry nodded, “Alright boo, lets go downstairs and get you some warm milk to fill that tummy of yours.”

 

Harry nodded again, and with that we made our way downstairs. “Lets go find daddy and ask him to make you a bottle.”

“Li, babe? Could you please warm some milk up for Harry?” I asked just as I entered our kitchen.

 

“Already on it babe, heard the little one crying, so I thought some warm vanilla milk would relax him.”

 

“Thank you,” I said once Liam handed me the bottle of warm milk.

 

“Now why don’t we go watch a movie in mummy and daddy’s room? Does that sound good baby?” Liam asked Harry.

 

“Cudde,” was all Harry said back. “You just want to cuddle with mummy and daddy?” Liam asked. Harry nodded. “Okay baby, lets go up to the big bed and get our cuddle on.”

 

______

 

Once Liam and I were in your pajamas, well Liam in just pajama pants and me in one of Liam’s old t-shirts, we got comfortable in our king sized bed.

 

Harry was laid on my chest drinking peacefully form his bottle as I ran my fingers through his soft baby hair, while Liam was singing him one of his old songs _Little Things_. That has always been one of Harry’s favorites.

 

 _“I've just let these little things_  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you  
Oh it's you  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things”

And just like that he was out like the lights, “Good night baby boy. Mummy loves you so so much. Sweet dreams my little angel,” I whispered while kissing his head.

 

“Good night Harry, Daddy loves you to the moon and bad,” Liam said while placing a kiss onto Harry’s cheek.

 

I was content with just holding onto Harry for a bit longer. I knew Liam probably wanted me to place him in between us so he could cuddle Harry too, but I was feeling selfish. I wanted to hold my little boy.

 

“Should we let him sleep with us tonight?” my husband whispered. I nodded. “Thought so, you look like you don’t want to let him go anytime soon,” he chuckled.

 

Liam leaned over and pressed a kiss onto my lips, “I love you princess, so much.”

“And I love you. To infinity and beyond.”

 

“Your such a dork,” he teased. “Yeah, but I’m your dork.” “Yes, mine and only mine,” he said while pressing one-two more kisses.

 

“Now lets get some sleep, I am exhausted, and I’m pretty sure your just as tired if not more,” he said.

 

I nodded while carefully placing Harry in between the two of us.  I placed one more kiss onto Harry’s forehead before adjusting myself into a confortable position.

 

Liam also adjusted himself and then leaned over then kissed me good night.  “Love you princess, sweet dreams.”

 

“Night baby. I love you too,” I whispered.

 

Liam then turned off his bedside lamp. I laid there for a few minutes just thanking God for everything I have in life. He has blessed me with an incredible man, who loves me, a beautiful son who is my life, and a great family.

 

I truly am a very lucky person.

 

With that lost thought I drifted off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that it has taken me FOUR months to update. I have zero excuses except that I was lazy and had a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoy this new update. It's very short, but I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak. Please leave kuds and comments (:

Liam ’s POV

“Yeah.”

“….”

“That’s great. When would we leave?”

“….”

“That’s…that’s pretty soon. Umm…I’m going to have to talk to Zayn about this. Eleanor is due any day now, and I know how upset Zayn would be if he missed it.”

“….” 

“Alright, sounds good. I’ll talk to you soon. Take care.”

I let out a sigh of frustration. My manager just called to inform me that I need to make an appearance at the American Music Awards, and I need to be in California in two days. 

Normally this wouldn’t be such a big deal, Zayn and I would pack for a mini vacation with Harry, not problem at all, but with El being so close to her due date I doubt Zayn’s going to want to go. 

Hell, I don’t even want to go. I can’t miss little Gemma being born. Louis and Eleanor are like family and I would hate to miss such an important life event. 

I let out another sigh. 

I’ll have to see what Zayn says. I really hope he decides to come with, because I hate when him and Harry are home alone. It worries me that something can happen to them, and I wouldn’t be there to protect them. 

______

It’s been about an hour since Zayn and Harry left to the grocery store. They should be home any minute. 

I think I’m going to start lunch, I’m sure they’ll be hungry when they get here. Now, what to make for lunch? I began opening the cupboards noticing that there wasn’t much to choose from. 

“On second thought, I think I’ll take them out to lunch,” I said out loud.   
With that thought in mind, I made quick work of texting Paddy and asking him to please meet us at The Blue Mountain Café. It’s one of Zayn’s favorite. 

Honk! Honk!

Looks like they’re here. 

I made my way towards our attached garage, once there I saw that Zayn had just pulled into the garage in his black 2015 Sport Range Rover. I had recently bought Zayn a new car for his birthday.

I walked towards his door and opened it for him, “Hey baby, how was grocery shopping?” I asked as I leaned in a pressed a quick kiss onto his soft lips.

“Mmm,” kiss “It was okay,” kiss “Got everything we needed,” he said in between kisses.

“Someone’s awfully affectionate today,” I teased. 

“What can I say? I love kissing you,” he said back. I leaned down and pressed one final kiss onto his lips. That’s when I noticed that Harry was being awfully quiet. 

“Harry fell asleep on the way here, mind getting him? And I’ll start brining in the groceries,” he asked. 

“Course not baby, I’ll get him.”

Zayn sent me a smile and made his way out of the car and towards the back so that he could start unloading groceries. 

I carefully unbuckled Harry from his car seat, being mindful not to jostle him so much as to not wake him up. 

Once Harry was placed in my arms I made my way back inside and towards his bedroom. 

______

Zayn’s POV 

I waited as Liam went up the stairs so that I could slip into the downstairs bathroom near our kitchen. I made sure to grab what I needed out of the grocery bag before going into the bathroom. 

I opened the white packaging box pulling out its contents.

“Okay, I can do this,” I whispered to myself, as I made quick work of relieving myself. “Now I just have to wait.”

I looked back at the packaging and read that I would get the results back in five minutes. I put the toilet seat down so that I could sit as I waited. 

“Babe? Zayn? Where did you go?” I heard my husband ask. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought. 

“I’m in the bathroom Li, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Okay, I’m going to run out to the garage and get the rest of the groceries.”

I looked down at my phone and noticed that I had about a minute left until I would get the instant results.

I could hear Liam entering the kitchen once again and setting things down onto the countertops. “Babe, did you remember to get me my recess cups?” 

Smiling I answered, “Course Li. They should be in there somewhere.”

I heard some shuffling. “I can’t find them,” I could picture him pouting. 

I chuckled, “I’ll be out in a sec babe. Just let me wash my hands.” I quickly washed my hands with the berrylicious foam soap little Hazza had picked out. 

After drying my hands I made my way over towards my husband. I watched as he searched through all the grocery bags looking for his precious Recess cups. 

“Found them!” I heard Liam cheer excitedly. 

“You’re such a dork,” I teased. 

“That may be true, but I’m your dork,” he said. 

“Touché,” I grinned. 

“So baby cakes, I need to talk with you,” he said. 

“Shoot. Want some tea?” 

I saw him nod. “Yes, pleas. I’ll wait for you in the living room,” he said as he left the kitchen. 

While I waited for the kettle to boil I finished putting the groceries away, and just as I was putting Harry’s animal cookies away I heard the tell tale sign that the kettle was nice and hot. 

I pulled out two mugs and prepared both Liam and I’s teas; I made sure Liam’s was strong with three sugars and made mine with two sugars. 

Walking into the living room I saw Liam sitting down looking very thoughtful. 

“Li, babe why the long face,” I asked as I sat next to him while handing him his steaming cup of tea. 

He leaned over and placed a sweet short kiss to my lips in thanks. 

“So Paul called,” I nodded. “What’d he call for,” I asked. Paul usually only calls Liam when it’s something work related.

“I need to be in California for the AMA’s in two days.”

“For how long?” I asked. I was dreading hearing the answer to that. I knew that he would be missing Gemma’s birth if he was there long. 

“Paul would like for me to stay there for about a week. The AMA’s are on Sunday, but it seems that he has set up a few interviews and studio time during my time there.”

I hummed, “So your probably going to miss Gemma being born?” 

He nodded. “Baby, are…are you not planning on joining me?” he asked sadly. I thought about it for a bit. I mean I really don’t want to miss the birth of my best friends’, but I also didn’t want my husband having to travel alone or being home alone with Harry. 

“Babe, you don’t have to accompany me if you don’t want to. I’m sure I could get some of my security team to keep an eye on you two and maybe one of your sisters or mum or my mum could come and keep you company.”

“Liam don’t be ridiculous. Of course Harry and I will be going to California with you. I’m sure Louis and Eleanor will understand. Who knows maybe we could set up a Skype session when it’s time,” I said. 

“You sure?” he asked. “Of course Li, I love Lou and El, but I love you more, and I wouldn’t miss you receiving an award or performing for anything.” 

He smiled at that and leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss. 

“I love you Zayn. Forever and always,” he said while leaning in and placing another kiss onto my lips.

“And I love you to infinity and beyond,” I whispered. Liam gave me a crinkly-eyed smile at that. 

“Well, now that that is all over and done with. Why don’t we go wake up our little boy so I can take my beautiful family out for lunch?” he asked. 

“I’ll go get him,” I said as I placed one more kiss onto his soft lips. 

Making my way upstairs I couldn’t help but feel the little white stick burning a hole into my pants. I have to tell Liam soon. Maybe I’ll tell him during lunch. 

What if…what if he’s not ready for another one yet? What if it’s too soon. I mean Harry is only three going on four in a few weeks. 

What the hell am I suppose to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Liam’s POV

I was sitting in the living room waiting or Zayn to come downstairs with Harry. He’s taking awhile. Maybe Harry was being difficult and not wanting to get up. Maybe I should go upstairs and help him out. We all know how difficult it can be to wake up Harry when he’s sleeping. He definitely got that from Zayn. 

Chuckling to myself I stood up from our very comfortable couch and made my way up the stairs. I walked all the way down the hall until I got to the second room to the right; Harry’s bedroom was across that hall from ours. 

As I got closer I could hear Zayn and Harry talking. “Hazza would you like to have a baby brother or sister?” I heard Zayn ask. His question confused me. Why on Earth would he be asking Harry such a question? I decided to keep listening. 

“Hazza baby brudder or sistah?” “Yeah baby, would you like to be a big brother?” “Play wif Harry?” “I’m sure he or she would love to play with you once they are older,” I heard Zayn coo. 

Why did Zayn keep asking Harry if he wanted a sibling? Was he…was he pregnant? Are going to have a baby? Thinking out if brought a huge smile onto my face. Was my baby pregnant?

“Yes! Mumma. Harry wants baby brudder or sistah,” he cheered excitedly. 

“Well my little monkey, guess what? Mumma’s going to have a baby!” she said excitedly. 

Oh my God. He’s pregnant. Zayn’s pregnant. I’m going to be a dad again. I couldn’t help the excitement building up in me. Just the thought of having a new baby in the house was making me so damn happy. I immediately opened Harry’s door wider. I cleared my throat as to let them know of my presence. 

Zayn immediately turned around, so fast I was scared his head was going to fall off, he looked at me like deer in headlights. 

I made my way over to my little family until I was standing in front of Zayn. Zayn was looking everywhere but at me. I gently held onto his chin and held it so that he was looking me in the eyes, “Is it true?” I whispered. 

He looked at me before slowly nodding, “Yeah, I…um took the test a bit ago, and it came up positive,” he whispered with tears threating to spill from his beautiful hazel eyes. 

I engulfed my husband into a tight embrace, “Baby, I’m so happy! We’re going to have another baby!” I cheered excitedly as I started to pepper kisses all over his face. 

“Daddy baby!” I could hear Harry squealing in excitement. I don’t think he fully understood what was going on, but got excited anyways from seeing my excitement. 

I pulled away slightly so that I could look him in the eyes. His eyes were still welling up with tears, I wasn’t sure if they were happy tears or not. 

“Baby, why are you crying?” I cooed. 

He sniffled before answering, “Your not mad?” 

I looked at him as if he was crazy, “Princess, why would I be mad? Huh?” I chuckled finding it amusing that he thought I would be mad about having another baby. Me laughing was obviously not that right thing to do, because he pushed me away from him.

“It’s not funny Liam. I was seriously terrified that you were going to be mad,” he shouted successfully scaring Harry who began to whimper. “Aww baby no, don’t cry. I’m sorry mummy scared you. I didn’t mean to sweetheart,” he cooed while bringing Harry up to his chest and gently rocking him trying to calm our son down. 

I looked at him to see if he was serious about thinking I would be mad. When I looked over his face and saw that he wasn’t kidding I approached him and Harry. I cautiously placed my hands on his hips. 

“Zayn, look at me babe,” he complied and looked me in the eyes. “Baby you have to believe me when I say that I am happy we are expecting a new baby. I truly am. I don’t know what made you think I would be mad, but I’m not, it’s actually quiet the opposite. I’m so fucking “Liam!” “Sorry, I’m so happy we are expanding out little family.”

“Your promise,” he whispered. 

I nodded and slowly leaned in to press a soft kiss onto his, “I promise princess,” I whispered pressing another kiss onto his soft pink lips. 

I held Zayn and Harry closer to my chest and just cuddled them for a bit. “Now who wants to go get some lunch? Daddy’s awfully hungry.” 

“Harry dada. Harry lunch.” 

“What about you mummy fancy going out for a bite to eat with us?” I teased. 

Zayn giggled before answering, “Of course. Wouldn’t want to go with anyone else besides my two favorite boys,” he cooed. 

Zayn was just about to walk away with Harry to finish getting him dressed when an idea popped into my head. “Hey babe, why don’t we drive up to London for the weekend? We could go out and have lunch and then spend the weekend up in London. 

He seemed to think about it for a bit, “Yeah, okay. Lets do that. Let me pack us a quick bag, will you pack Harry’s essentials. Don’t pack much of his clothes besides his pj’s, he has plenty of clothes at the flat.” 

Zayn and I owned a flat up in London. I nodded in understanding. “Could you please just pack my toiletries? I don’t think I need anything else.”

“Course,” he said with a soft smile. 

I walked over to Harry’s closet and pulled out one of his duffle bags and got to work on packing what he would need for the weekend. 

“You excited to go to London baby?” I asked Harry. Harry started smiling really big and nodded his head up and down excitedly. 

“Alright, Liam will you please finish dressing Harry? I’m going to run to the bathroom and freshen up a bit, and also pack our things.”

“Course baby. Come on Harry lets get your shoes on you and then we can head out,” I cooed at our little boy.

“Babe we’ll meet you downstairs,” I shouted seeing as he was halfway to our en-suit bathroom. 

“Okay.”

“So baby cakes, what shoes would you like to wear today?”

Harry seemed to think about for a bit, “Daddy Harry wear his boots?”

“Of course,” why don’t you go get them from your closet I’ll get you a jacket incase it gets chilly.”

He nodded and quickly made his way to his closet looking for his beloved brown boots. 

“Dada Harry found boots.” I made quick work of putting on his boots. 

“Why don’t you look handsome baby?” I cooed. Harry gave me a toothy smile. Harry was dressed in some dark grey skinny jeans, a white button up, his brown boots, and was sporting his hair down. He was honestly one of the cutest toddlers I have ever seen. 

“Baby do you want to take any of your toys with you? That way you’ll have something to play with during the drive.”

“Daddy got Harry’s blankie and Mr. Snuggles?” I nodded, “Yeah babe, they’re all in your bag.” “Harry watch movie on iPad please?” Zayn and I usually don’t let Harry spend much time on electronics, we don’t want him getting addicted to those things, so we monitor the time he does spend on the iPad. 

“I don’t see why not. You’ve been a very good boy, so I think my big boy deserves sometime on his iPad.”

“Thank you daddy.” With that I bent down and grabbed Harry’s duffle bag, while also placing Harry on my hip. We made our way down the stairs only to see Zayn holding onto his sweater and our duffle bag. 

“Look how cute you look Hazza,” squealed my pregnant husband. Harry became embarrassed and hid in the crook of my neck. Both Zayn and I chuckled. “Aww baby don’t be shy,” Zayn cooed while rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s back. 

“Paddy’s outside waiting for us, so lets get going so we make it to London at a decent time.” Zayn nodded and we headed out for the car. 

“Paddy! Hi Paddy!” 

“Hi munchkin. How are you babe?”

“I good. Paddy?”

“I’m good too buddy, especially now that I get to see my favorite munchkin,”

“Hello boys, you alright?”

Zayn nodded and gave Paddy a smile. “I’m doing ace mate. My baby just told me we are expecting our second baby,” I couldn’t help it. I had to share it with someone, which reminds me, we’ll have to call our parents soon.

“Liam!” Zayn yelled. I looked at him sheepishly. 

“I’m guessing you haven’t told anyone yet?” Paddy asked. 

“No we haven’t. I just took a pregnancy test about an hour ago, so we’re still haven’t told anyone,” announced Zayn. 

“Well congratulations, to the both of you,” he told us. 

“Thank you Paddy,” we both replied. 

“So what’s with the bags?” he asked curiously. Oh. I forgot to inform Paddy about our plans to drive up to London. 

“Well we’ve decided to drive up to London for the weekend. We haven’t gone for sometime now, and I would really like to spoil both my boys,” I stated. 

“Okay. Totally unexpected, but okay…I’ll have to make some calls so we have enough security while we are there.”

I handed Harry over to Zayn while I took our bags and placed them in the boot of the car.

“Daddy where we go eats?”

“I was thinking we could go to Carluccio’s. How does that sound? You can get some spaghetti.”

“Spaghetti daddy!”

I took ahold of Zayn’s hands and intertwined our fingers and squeezed his hand. He smiled up at me. I smiled back and brought his hand up to my lips and placed a soft kiss on it, “I love you Zayn,” I whispered so that only he and I could hear. 

“I love you too Liam, so so much,” he leaned over and gave me a soft kiss. I tried deepening the kiss, but a Paddy clearing his throat stopped me from doing so.

“Alright guys, so I called in some extra security, seems like the paps got tipped off that you three would be here. Here’s what we are going to do. Liam I’m going to have you go first. Zayn you and Harry will be behind him and I’ll be behind you. Sound like a plan?” He asked. 

We all nodded. Once the car came to a complete stop our car was surrounded my paparazzi. The paparazzi went mad and started taking pictures hoping to get a glimpse of us. 

“Let me know when you’re ready so I can get off. Preston is out there too,” Paddy informed us. 

Zayn quickly unbuckled himself and made his way into the third row to unbuckle Harry out of his car seat.

“Mumma lots of scary men,” whimpered Harry. 

“I know baby, but Daddy, Paddy, and Preston are going to keep us safe,” he cooed. Harry looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

“Don’t cry baby, I promise once we’re inside it won’t be as loud,” I said. 

“Babe, where’d you leave Harry’s blanket?” 

“Its in his duffle along with his things. Why?”

“I’m going to cover Harry with it, I’d rather not have our three year old in the tabloids. 

I nodded. “Find it?” I asked. 

“Yeah. All right Harry I need you to hold on to mummy as tightly as you can. It’s going to be loud out there and there’s going to be lots of flashing going on, but I’m going to cover you with your blankie okay?” Zayn cooed. 

I took ahold of Harry’s blanket and tucked it over Harry. “We’re good Paddy.”

“Babe make sure you hold onto my hand tight,” I reminded Zayn. He nodded in understanding. 

We watched as both Paddy and Preston stood by the door. Once the door was opened everything went wild. I stepped out of the vehicle fist so that I could assist my husband getting down. I was instantly blinded by the hundreds of flashes, “Back up! Back up!” I could hear Paddy and Preston shouting at the paparazzi. 

I held Zayn out of the car and made sure he stayed close to me, “Stay close Zayn.”   
“Zayn! Zayn! Over here!”

“Liam is it true you’ve been cheating on Zayn with your ex? She claims that you’ve rekindled your relationship!”

“Zayn where’s Harry?” 

Were some of the things I heard them yell at us, I tried hiding my irritation as I didn’t want to draw anymore attention towards us. I just need to get us inside. 

“Zayn, your ex Avan claims that Harry is his child. Is he telling the truth?” 

When I heard that load a bullshit I couldn’t help but laugh and give them a response, “He fucking wishes Harry were his son and was still with MY husband. Everything that comes out of his mouth is nothing but a load of bullshit,” I spat. 

“We wouldn’t be surprised if Avan was telling the truth, we all know what a slut you married,” he yelled back. 

Next thing I knew I was being pulled off the fucktard that called my husband that. That fucking asshole. Who the fuck does he think he is. Calling my husband a slut.

“Liam! Calm down! Liam” I could hear Paddy yell at me. 

“Let me go! Let me teach this asshole a fucking lesson!” I seethed. At this point and didn’t give a fuck that there were probably going to be hundreds of pictures of this online. 

“Liam calm the fuck down,” Paddy yelled. 

All I could see was red. I wanted to beat this man until he was nothing but a bloody mess. 

There were still dozens of paparazzi’s surrounding us trying to get everything on camera. 

All I could hear was yelling and the clicks of the cameras. 

“Preston! Get Zayn and Harry in the building. NOW!” Paddy demanded. 

Zayn. Harry. I quickly turned in the direction of Zayn and saw that he had tears rolling down his beautiful hazel eyes. Preston was doing everything he could to get Zayn into the building. I could hear Harry’s sobs, and somehow that just pissed me off even more. Those fucking paparazzi made him cry. They scared to the point of sobbing. 

Just as I was about to fling myself at the damn paparazzi, Paddy stopped me. “Enough Liam. Lets get you inside so you can check up on your scared husband and son. They aren’t worth it.”

I nodded and let Paddy guide me inside. 

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyer soon Payne!” 

I chuckled sinisterly and turned towards him, “I look forward to hearing from him.”

After a little more of pushing and shoving we were finally inside, and away from all the chaos. 

“Where are they?” I demanded of Paddy. Paddy looked around for a bit until he spotted Preston. “They’re right over there. Come on.” 

As I got closer to my boys I could still hear the distinct sound of Harry’s cry’s and Zayn sniffling. 

“It’s okay bubba. Shh…calm down baby,” I heard Zayn tell Harry. I could see that he was lightly bouncing Harry up and down in his arms trying to calm him down. 

“Zayn,” I whispered when I was close enough for him to hear me. Zayn immediately looked at me. I could see that his eyes were blood shot from crying. I didn’t know if I should approach them or not. He stared at me for a bit before he rushed towards me. I immediately opened up my arms and engulfed both my husband and son into my arms and held them tight.

I could feel Zayn’s tears soaking my shirt, but that just prompt me to hold onto them tighter. 

“Liam,” he chocked out. “You know they’re lying. I would ne-never cheat on you. Har-Harry is yo-your son,” he stuttered. 

“Shh…baby I know. I know that you would never cheat on me. Shh… Princess calm down,” I said while rubbing soothing circles onto his back. 

And its true. I knew that Zayn would never in a million years cheat on me. I trusted him 100%. 

I kissed his forehead as I felt him begin to calm down. I gently pulled Harry’s blanket down exposing his blotchy face, “Hi baby,” I cooed. 

“Dada scary,” he whimpered. 

“I know baby. I know that was scary, but your safe now,” I soothed. I held onto my boys for a bit longer until all you could hear were a few sniffles here and there. 

We made our way towards our table and took a seat. Zayn was sitting to my right, while he had Harry on his lap. I placed my arm around Zayn and gave him a sided hug while placing a kiss onto the side of his forehead.

Preston and Paddy made an appearance then.

“Are you boys alright,” I heard Preston ask. As he and Paddy sat in front of us. 

“Yeah, just a bit shaken up. Thank you for getting Zayn and Harry inside,” I said thanking Preston. 

“Its no problem, couldn’t have these two getting hurt,” he said. 

“And thank you Paddy for pulling me off that guy,” I chuckled. 

“Your lucky I didn’t pull you off sooner. I was going to pull you off of him when I saw you were about to pounce, but I thought he deserved a punch for those disgusting things he said.”

I chuckled once more, “That he did, so thank you for that…I guess.” Paddy, Preston, and I laughed a bit. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but would you guys like anything to drink?” a waiter asked. 

“Can you give us a second please,” asked a very polite Zayn. 

The waiter gave his attention to Zayn. He gave Zayn the up down and wasn’t even discreet about it. 

“Of course sweetheart. I’ll be back shortly,” he replied back. 

Is this guy serious right now? Did he not see that Zayn was with me, and more importantly is taken? 

I looked over at Zayn and saw that he was blushing. I tightened my hold on my husband. 

Paddy and Preston gave me a look and chuckled. “Calm down Payno, we don’t need another throw down,” Paddy teased. 

I was about to respond when the waiter came back. “How are you all doing today? My name is Jake and I’ll be your server today. Can I get you guys started on anything to drink?” he said cheekily as he ogled at my husband.   
“Yeah could I get a lemonade,” asked Preston. 

The waiter, Jake was too busy staring at Zayn that he didn’t even listen to Preston. “What can I get you to drink love?” he asked Zayn. 

“Umm…could I just get a water with some limes?” Zayn said shyly. 

“Of course babe,” he replied back flirtatiously. 

“Harry, baby what would you like to drink?” Zayn cooed at our son. 

“Apple juice please.”

“Could you get him a kids apple juice, but could you only fill it up a little over half a cup with the juice and the rest with water please?” 

“Course love. Can I get you anything else?” 

“Umm…Liam babe what do you want to drink?” That of course brought a smile to my face as I saw the waiter give me an annoyed look. 

“I’ll have a coke,” I replied back narrowing my eyes at him. Daring him to continue his flirting. 

He stared back at me looking like he wasn’t going to step down anytime soon. “Very well. And for you two?” he asked in an annoyed tone. 

“If you were paying attention before, you would have heard when I asked for a lemonade,” answered an equally annoyed Preston. 

“I do apologize for my mistake. I was just distracted by this beautiful creature before me,” he said while looking directly at Zayn. 

“That’s it. Leave. I want a new waiter. One that isn’t going to flirt with my husband,” I seethed. 

Jake looked at me with surprised eyes. “Your really that insecure with some harmless flirting that you need another waiter?” he taunted. 

I clenched my fist together preparing to beat the shit out of him, but before I could take action Zayn was up and slapping him across the face. 

“Leave,” was all he said. We all looked at Zayn shell shocked. He’s never and I mean never lost his cool. 

Jake held onto his left cheek with his hand look shocked. His face was priceless I couldn’t help but start laughing. I looked over at Zayn and saw that he was too smiling. 

“I’m all yours babe, no one else’s,” he said before giving me a passionate kiss. I could hear footsteps signaling the waiter had left and a cheering Harry. 

“I love you Princess,” I said as I pulled away from him. 

“And I love you.” Zayn went back to sitting next to me and pulling a now happy Harry onto his lap. 

The rest lunch went on without any problems. We were traded waiter for a different person who barely spared us a look.

“So Payne, you guys ready to go?” I heard Preston ask. 

“Babe you ready?” I asked Zayn. 

“Yeah I’m ready, just need to head to the bathroom and clean up our messy little boy,” he cooed before standing up and placing Harry onto his hip. Harry looked adorable with spaghetti sauce all over his face. 

“Wait babe let me take a picture before you clean him up,” I said while taking out my phone and opening up my camera. 

“Look over here beb. Smile for daddy Harry.” Harry gave me one of his famous smiles. I took about ten different pictures. 

“Aww Zayn he looks adorable,” I cooed. Zayn smiled as I showed him a few of the pictures I managed to get. 

“Okay let me clean him up real quick,” I nodded and turned towards Paddy once Zayn was out of sight. 

“Is the car out back yet?” I really didn’t want to have to deal with the paparazzi again, and I’m sure neither did Zayn. 

“Yeah it’s out back. We’re ready to go whenever you are.” I nodded showing him that I heard him. 

While we waited for Zayn to get back I decided to log onto my twitter. 

@RealLiamPayne: Hey guys, as you all probably know I got into an altercation with a paparazzi earlier. I just want to say that I am sorry for the way…  
@RealLiamPayne: that I acted, but I am not sorry for defending my husband and son. They both mean the absolute world to me…

@RealLiamPayne: so when someone insults them or harms them in any form you better believe I am going to defend them. Again I am sorry you all had to see that. 

Just as I finished sending out the last tweet Zayn showed up with a now clean Harry bouncing excitedly on his hip.

I put my phone into my pocket not even bothering to read any of the tweets directed for me. “Alright, who’s ready to head to London?” I cheered excitedly. 

“Me Daddy! Me ready!” squealed Harry. 

“Are you excited buddy?” I cooed as Zayn, Harry, Preston, Paddy, and I made our way out the back of the restaurant. 

“Yes daddy! We go to tall house?” he asked innocently.

“Of course baby. We’re going to stay in our tall house for the weekend,” informed Zayn. 

Harry has been calling our flat our “big house” for as long as we can remember. We think it’s because it’s on the top floor of the building. 

_________

We were all settled in our car making our way to London. Harry was sat in his car seat on the verge of sleep. He had his blankie and Mr. Snuggles tucked at his side as he sucked on his thumb. 

Zayn was on the verge of falling asleep himself. I guess our little run in with the paparazzi really tired them out. 

“Why don’t you take a nap babe? You look like your are in need of one,” I whispered so I wouldn’t disturb Harry.

Zayn looked over at me and smiled, “Don’t mind if I do. I feel exhausted,” he whispered back. 

“Go to sleep love, I’ll keep an eye on Harry,”

He nodded and made himself comfortable before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber. 

I turned around to check on Harry and saw that he was too asleep now. Well looks like both my boys are asleep. Think I’ll join them and take a nap of my own too. With that last thought in mind I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After exactly two months I've FINALLY updated. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I h

Liam’s POV

“Babe. Baby, its time to wake up my love,” I whispered while I placed soft kisses onto Zayn’s cheek. 

We had just pulled into the underground garage our flat had. 

I noticed that he stirred a bit and a second or two later I was met by the gorgeous sight of his beautiful hazel eyes that I love so much. 

“Good morning baby. Did you have a nice nap?” He nodded. I couldn’t resist and leaned forward and placed a chaste his onto his plump pink lips. 

Zayn responded to the kiss, he placed his hand onto my cheek and leaned in to deepen the kiss. 

“I love you Liam James Payne.”

“And I love you Zayn Javvad Payne,” I whispered placing another kiss onto his lip. 

“Come one babe. We’re home,” I said. 

Zayn pulled away from me and turned to look out the window. “What time is it?”

I looked down at my watch, “It’s a quarter till five.”

“Mmm okay. We should freshen up and get dinner. I’m sure Harry is going to be hungry when he wakes up.”

I looked back at our sleeping toddler; he is seriously one of the cutest kids I have ever seen. 

“Alright Princess, wanna get off first and I’ll hand Harry to you?”

“Yeah, I can carry him upstairs while you get the luggage,” he suggested. 

“Absolutely not. You are in no condition to be carrying anything heavy. I’ll carry Harry upstairs and will get Paddy to help with the luggage.”

“And what condition is that?” he glared. 

I could hear both Paddy and Preston chuckling. I turned my attention towards them and sent them a glare, which instantly quieted them down.  
“Babe. You’re pregnant. I don’t want you carrying heavy things and straining yourself it’s not good for you nor is it good for the baby.”

“Liam! We don’t even know if I’m pregnant for sure. And there’s no way you are going to stop me from carrying my son if I am. Now, hand me Harry and you get the luggage,” he demanded. 

I was about to argue back but he gave me his don’t even think about it face. I huffed, “Fine, you can carry Harry. And you are pregnant. The at home pregnancy test confirmed it, and I’m trusting it.”

I was a bit hurt that he didn’t have faith in my little swimmers. I got him pregnant once, so I know damn well that I got him pregnant once again. 

Okay so maybe that thought was a bit mean, but I know my little swimmers are very capable of impregnating someone, well more like Zayn. 

I heard the car door closed. I looked towards Zayn’s direction, and noticed that he was no longer in the car. He was making his way to my side of the car. 

I opened the door, “Liam please hand Harry over to me,” he asked. 

I huffed. I was not happy. I don’t want Zayn carrying anything heavy. It’s not good for him or the baby. 

I know he doesn’t like when I get all overprotective and overbearing, but I want to keep them all safe. 

I turned towards the third row and carefully undid Harry’s car seat buckle. I very carefully unlatched the locks and carefully lifted him out of his car seat. 

I began to stir, “Shh baby. Go back to sleep angel,” I cooed. 

He snuggled himself deeper into my neck seeking some comfort. I grabbed his blankie and placed it over his body. 

“Alright, here you baby,” I said as I handed Harry over to his mother. Zayn brought Harry closer to his chest and covered him with the blanket as well. 

“Liam, make sure we don’t leave anything in the car please.”

“I’m already on it.”

I grabbed Mr. Snuffle’s, his sippy cup and his iPad and stuffed them all into his diaper bag and hopped out of the car. 

“I think that’s all. Paddy could you please open up the back so I can get our luggage out?”

“Liam Preston and I can get the bags, you guys go upstairs and get settled in.”

“No, it’s alright Paddy. I can handle carrying two bags,” I chuckled. 

“He’s right Paddy. What’s the point of having all those muscles if he’s not putting them to use,” Zayn teased with a smile. 

God I love that smile. 

“He’s right. I’ll take our bags so you can carry yours,” I suggested. 

Paddy nodded, “Come on Preston, let’s all get freshened up so we can head out for dinner.”

_________

“Babe, we should wake Harry up soon,” Zayn mentioned as he was standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror styling his hair. 

I was currently in our walk-in closet trying to find something to wear.

“Yeah, we definitely should. I’ll wake him up in a bit. I just need to find some pants to go with this shirt.”

I was having a hard time trying to find a pair of jeans that would go with white shirt and navy blue jacket I wanted to wear. Fuck it. I’ll just wear these blue light washed distressed jeans along with my brown boots (See above outfit). 

I gave myself one more look over in the mirror and was happy with my appearance. 

I noticed that Zayn was still in the bathroom getting ready so I made my way into Harry’s room 

http://decoholic.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Kids-Room-Full-of-Adventure-622x456.jpg (Harry’s room)

Zayn designed such a beautiful room for Harry here. One wall is cover in chalkboard paint, making it one of Harry’s favorite spots to draw on. He has a ship like figure hanging from above his bead and a hot air balloon basket handing hear the ship. Zayn being the artistic person he is drew the top part of the hot air balloon above the basket, it looks really cool. 

I’m really looking forward to seeing what he comes up with for the baby’s nursery. I’m sure it’s going to be just as amazing as Harry’s was. 

Speaking of Harry, “Hey buddy. Did you have a nice nap?” I cooed. When I walked into Harry’s room he was sitting on his bed rubbing the sleep away. 

Instead of answering, Harry just lifted his arms demanding to be picked up. Once he was in my arms I bounced him a bit and rubbed his back while also placing kisses onto his head. 

I could tell that he still wasn’t fully awake. Before walking out of his room I grabbed his blanket and Mr. Snuffles and made my way back into Zayn and I’s bedroom. 

http://homefurn.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Jeff-Andrews-bedroom.jpg (Ziam’s bedroom)

Walking into our room I noticed that Zayn was dressed and ready to go. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, one of my dark blue shirts, and his black Doc Martin’s (Outfit above)

He was laying on our comfortable California King sized bed with his bed handing from the side. I noticed that his eyes were closed and he was rubbing circles onto his non-existent baby bump. 

“What happened no not being pregnant?” I teased. Zayn was startled from his relaxing moment. 

“Jesus Liam, you gave a bloody fright,” he stated while sitting up.

I chuckled a bit, “I’m sorry baby, I just couldn’t help it.”

“It’s not funny. You really did frighten me,” he pouted. 

I walked closer towards him and leaned down and kissed his pouty lips, “I’m sorry Princess, I promise not to scare you again.”

“Lies. You’ve said that to me before and look what just happened a bit ago,” he teased back. 

I stuck my tongue out at him. 

“Now where is my baby?” he asked reaching out for Harry. 

“Here you go mummy, he’s still a bit sleepy, but I think a few of mummy’s cuddles should do it, and he’ll be ready to fully wake up.”

Zayn laid back down on the bed and laid Harry on his chest. He rubbed soft circles onto our baby’s back and hummed him a little toon. 

“Liam, baby can you go get him a change of clothes and a clean pull up?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

I made my way back into Harry’s room and began the search for something to wear for tonight. 

As I was looking through his endless amounts of clothing I found something I thought would look adorable on him (See above outfit)

I picked out one of the shirts one of my good friend’s, Justin Bieber, gave him for his birthday. His Burberry long sleeved shirt, some jeans, socks and his black converse. 

I walked over to where the changing table is, yes, we still have the changing table. It still comes in handy, and grabbed the container that had the baby wipes and a clean pull-up. 

Once I had everything I needed I walked back into our bedroom and saw that Harry was no longer asleep and was fully awake just cuddling with his mumma. 

“Moring love bug. How’d you sleep?” 

“Good dada,” he whispered as he cuddled further into Zayn. 

“Come on baby. Let mummy dress you so we can go out for dinner,” Zayn cooed. 

Harry very reluctantly pulled away from the warmth of his mother. 

“Now, Liam what is Harry wearing tonight?” 

I handed him the clothing of my choice and saw that he immediately smiled when he noticed the shirt. I remember him telling me that he absolutely loved that shirt on Harry. 

“Great choice babe,” he complimented. 

I smiled and asked if he needed any help, “Umm…no I think I’ve got it babe, but I’m sure you could probably comb Harry’s hair out once he’s all dressed.”

I smiled and nodded once again, “You’re only having me do that so he doesn’t see you as the bad guy,” I chuckled. 

Harry absolutely hates it when we have to brush his hair out. He claims his hair does not need to be tamed. Which is true, but Zayn and I would rather not have his beautiful long hair getting all tangled. 

“You’re so smart Leyum,” he teased back. 

“Mumma no brush Harry hair,” Harry said while pouting. 

“Baby, we’ve talked about this. If you want to keep your long hair, you’re going to have to let mummy and daddy brush it out. Otherwise it’s going to get all tangled.”

“But it hurt mumma,” he said as tears began to fill his beautiful emerald eyes. 

“Awe bug don’t cry. I promise daddy is going to be very gentle,” she tried to comfort.  
“Right daddy?” he said while looking over at me. 

“Of course baby. I promise to be very gentle with your hair munchkin.” 

“Promise daddy?” he asked while holding up his pinky finger. 

I hooked my much larger pinky finger to his stubby pinky, “I promise my little prince.”

__________

Once all three of us were dressed and ready to go, I asked Paddy and Preston to please get the car and meet us upfront. 

“Dada where we go?” ask a very excited Harry who was perched on my hip. I leaned in and pressed a kiss onto his fat cheek. 

“We my dearest Harry are going to dinner to your mother’s favorite restaurant, but shh it’s a surprise.” I whispered why holding my finger up to my mouth. 

Zayn was in the kitchen grabbing Harry’s sippy cup and other essential he would need and putting them into his diaper bag. 

“Okay, I not tell mumma,” he “whispered” back. 

“Not tell mumma what munchkin?” replied 

“Dada say-“

“Dada said that, Paddy just text me saying they’re waiting for us downstairs,” I quickly interrupted. I didn’t want Harry spilling the beans on my little secret. 

Zayn game both Harry and I a weird look but let it go, “Okay then lets get going. We don’t want to keep Paddy and Preston waiting.” 

I nodded and intertwined both our fingers together while still keeping my other arm securely around Harry, as to not to drop him. 

__________

Zayn’s POV

We were currently on our way to who knows where, Liam wouldn’t tell me where we were going for dinner, but it’s okay. Usually I’m not too picky about my food and neither is Harry so I guess it really doesn’t matter. 

Harry was securely seated in his car seat singing along to the music that was playing on the radio. Justin Bieber’s Love Yourself was currently playing. 

“My mumma no like you,” he sang along. I couldn’t help but smile. It was honestly the cutest thing I have ever witness. I looked over at Liam and noticed that he was recording Harry. 

“Sing it baby!” he said happily. Harry continued to sing along to the song. “Say hi to uncle Justin bug,” he continued to coo. 

Harry turned his attention away from the window and towards Liam’s phone, before he excitedly starting waving, “Hiya unca Juju!” he said while blowing a kiss to the camera. 

Liam and I laughed at Harry’s adorableness before he stopped recording. 

“Good job love bug,” I praised. “You going to be a singer like daddy?” I asked fondly. Liam and I always say that we have a singer on our hands. For being three-years-old Harry sings very well.

“Like dada mumma,” he stated excitedly while clapping his hands and kicking his feet. 

“Think I’m going to send this video to Justin. I’m sure he’d love it,” Liam announced while he was typing away on his phone. 

“I’m sure he will, especially since Hazza is singing on of his songs,” I giggled. 

Liam and Justin have been friends for many years now, long before I even met Liam. They’re actually pretty close. 

I was introduced to Justin about a month or two into Liam and I’s relationship. Liam was invited to the AMA’s and was also nominated for three awards. 

I remember being extremely nervous because that was going to be our first official appearance as a couple.

I also remember the millions of flashes and screams coming from both the paparazzi and the fans. 

Flashback 

“Liam! Liam!”

“Is this a new friend of yours? What’s his name?’’

“What’s your name sweetheart? Who are you to Liam?”

Were some of the comments being thrown at both Liam and I. 

“Where’d you manage to find this beautiful creature Liam?”

At that comment I could feel Liam’s hand that was placed on waist tighten. 

Liam and I were currently walking the red carpet. We were standing in front of some photographers before we would be led to E!News station to give a short interview. 

Liam leaned down a bit and whispered into my ear, “You look so beautiful Princess,” he whispered. He pressed a kiss onto my temple making me blush like mad.

I heard him chuckled a bit, he always said he liked when I would blush. Bastard. 

Liam’s security finally led us towards Giuliana Rancic. Giuliana was wearing a beautiful royal blue gown. 

“Don’t be nervous baby. We’ll only talk to her for a few minutes and then we can go inside,” I heard Liam whisper to me. I nodded showing him that I heard. 

“Look who’s arrived everyone! Liam Payne!” Giuliana raved. 

Liam removed his arm from around my waist so that he could properly hug and greet Giuliana. 

“Hi love, how’ve you been?” I heard him ask. Always so polite. 

“I’m good, but enough about me. Who’s your friend?”

I gulped, well here goes nothing. 

“This,” he said while reaching out for me. I took a hold of his hand and he intertwined our fingers together, “Is my beautiful boyfriend Zayn.” 

I stayed quiet for a bit. I was growing anxious with the silence. I was getting scared that she was going to start saying harsh things. 

“Awe. Well don’t you two make a cute couple?” she gushed. “How long have you been off the market for Liam?”

“For about two months now,” Liam answered with a huge smile playing on his lips. 

“Well congratulations to the both of you. How’s your first award show treating you Zayn?”

“Uhh…honestly it’s a bit overwhelming,” I said chuckling. “But it’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“Well I’m glad that your enjoying it so far. Now, what the views really want to know is who are you both wearing?”

Liam was dressed in a lovely black fitted suit accompanied with a cheetah print shirt. He looks absolutely beautiful. 

I was dressed from head to toe in black. I was wearing a black fitted suit too, so that Liam and I would complement each other. 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fb/4e/c9/fb4ec9041b492e528b05622d47d937fd.jpg (Ziam at the AMA’s 2014) 

“I am wearing all Saint Laurent,” Liam answered.

“You look great Liam. I am really loving the cheetah print shirt,” she laughed. 

“What about you Zayn. Who are you wearing?”

“I am wearing all Gucci,” I informed her. 

“Gucci defiantly goes well with you. You look like some model,” he teased. 

I grew red at the face at that. Liam told me the exact same thing before we arrived to the award show. 

“Awe he went all shy on us. How cute. Well Liam congratulation on your gorgeous boyfriend. And good luck tonight,” she said while hugging Liam.

“It was nice meeting you Zayn. I hope to see you soon,” she said while also leaning over to hug me. 

As we were walking away from her I was finally able to breath. 

“She’s right you know. You’re absolutely gorgeous Zayn,” Liam said while leaning down a few inches and pressing a sweet kiss onto my lips. 

I could hear the crowd going crazy at that. I had forgotten we were in public surround by all these people. 

“Thank you Liam,” I whispered quietly. 

_____

Liam had just gone on stage to accept his first award of the night. I was so proud of him. I knew he would win. 

I was waiting for Liam to get back to his seat when I felt someone else sitting besides me. I turned to my left and was shocked to see Justin Bieber sitting next to me. 

“Hiya darling. What’s a pretty little thing like you, doing all by yourself?” he said accompanying it with his perfect smile. 

I was about to open my mouth when a very angry looking Liam interrupted us. 

“Back off Bieber. We may be friends, but that give you no right to be flirting with what’s mine,” Liam stated. 

Justin looked up at Liam, “Liam! Dude I swear I had no idea he was with you. If I would have I wouldn’t have just embarrassed myself like that,” he said while chuckling. 

Liam just rolled his eyes in return and took a seat to my right. He placed his left arm around the back of me and pulled me to his side. 

I turned my head to face him, “Congratulations Li,” I whispered while leaning in to press a kiss onto his soft pink lips. 

Liam leaned down more to deepen the kiss, “Thank you baby.”

Justin cleared his throat, “I’m sorry for interrupting. I’m Justin Bieber,” he stated while reaching out to shake my hand. 

“Zayn Malik,” I replied back.

“That’s a very lovely name Zayn,” he teased back just to provoke Liam. 

“Alright Bieber that’s enough. Zayn is clearly taken, so back off.”

“I’m just messing with you Liam,” he laughed. 

End of flashback

And the rest is history. I ended up becoming very close to Justin as the years went by. 

“How does this sound babe?” He questioned.

@RealLiamPayne: Look out @JustinBieber ! I think you’ve got some competition! #BabyPayne singing along to his Uncle Juju’s Love Yourself! 

(Lets all imagine three-year-old Harry singing along to Love Yourself and being all cute!)

“I think that sounds good. Are you posting it to Instagram?”

“Yeah, I thought the fans would enjoy seeing this too.”

_______

We just arrived back home from dinner and walk. Tonight was amazing. 

Liam surprised me by taking me to my favorite restaurant in town Nobu. I had mentioned a few days back that I was craving their Snow Crab with Creamy Spicy Sauce and he surprised me by taking us their tonight. 

After dinner was over Harry really wanted to go to the London Eye, so we of course agreed to take our baby. 

It was nice just being out and about and not having to worry about being mobbed or anything. 

It was well-passed Harry’s bedtime, and I could tell he was exhausted, but he really needs a bath. Pasta sauce and toddlers don’t mix very well. 

“Liam I’m going to go bath Harry quick and put him down for bed,” I informed him as I began walking towards our en-suite bathroom. 

“I’ll be there in a minute. I’m going to make sure everything is locked,” I heard Liam say. 

I had a half asleep toddler on my hip, “Alright sweetheart. Let mummy give you a quick bath and then we’ll put you down for bed. Yeah?” I cooed.

Harry nodded his head up and down while gently fisting his eyes. 

Once in the bathroom, I set Harry down on the floor so that I could fill the tub up. Once the water was at the right temperature I poured in a few bubbles. 

“Come on bubba, lets get you all squeaky clean and smelling yummy,” I cooed while I started to undress him. 

I placed Harry into the bathtub and began washing his beautiful brown locks of hair with his baby Johnson and Johnson’s shampoo. 

“Close your eyes baby, mumma’s going to rinse off the soap bubbles in your hair,” I instructed. 

Harry obediently followed my instruction and pushed his hair back so the water or the soap would get into his eyes. 

After repeatedly pouring water into his hair a good four or five times all the shampoo was out of his hair. 

“All done with your hair lovey. Now I just have to wash your body quickly and then we’ll be done. Okay baby?”

“Okay mumma.”

I could tell he was about to fall asleep very soon. 

“Liam!” I shouted. 

It was apparently the wrong this to do, because I startled Harry form his almost slumber. 

“Oh I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to scare you,” I cooed as I comforted my baby to stop his tears from running down his chubby cheeks. 

A few second latter I heard footsteps coming our way, “What’s up love?”

“Baby, I forgot to get Harry his pajamas and a pull up. Could you please be a dear and bring them to me?” I asked nicely while batting my long lashes. 

“Of course babe. Do we still have any of Harry’s lotion in our room or should I bring some back with me?”

“Uhh. I honestly don’t know. Could you please bring some just in case?”

“Course Princess. I’ll be back in a minute.”

And with that he was out of sight. 

“Come on munchkin, lets get you out of this water before you get all wrinkly,” I teased. 

Harry lifted his arms up signaling that he wanted out of the tub. I made sure to grab the fluffiest white towel we had and wrapped my baby boy in it. 

“Come on baby. Lets go slip some jammies on you and put you to bed.”

Once I was back into Liam and I’s room I noticed that Harry’s footie pajamas, pull-up and baby lotion were placed on the bed. I wonder where Liam went off. 

I laid Harry onto our bed and began to pat him dry, “ ‘s cold mumma,” he shivered to further prove to me that he was indeed cold. 

“I know baby. I’ll be as fast as I can.”

I fist made sure Harry was completely dry and then slipped his Toys Story themed pull-up over his stubby little legs. Once that was set into place I grabbed the Johnson and Johnson’s baby lotion and lathered my babies skin with it. Right as I was about to zip up his footie pajamas Liam walked in with what looked like a bottle. 

“I thought he’d want a bottle tonight. I warmed him up some milk and added some vanilla to it,” whispered Liam. 

I nodded while picking up Harry and placed on my hip real quickly while Liam removed everything form the bed. 

“Do you want to feed him here or in his room,” I heard Liam ask me. 

“Let’s feed him here and then we can take him into his room. 

I settled myself against the headboard and adjusted Harry on my chest. Once he was all settled I gently nudge the bottle’s nipple against his pouty pink lips. Harry began to suckle quickly once he had a taste of the vanilla. 

Even as a baby Harry absolutely loved his milk with vanilla. 

“Here’s his blankie and Mr. Snuffle’s,” whispered Liam as he placed the blanket over Harry and just placed Mr. Snuffle’s next to me. 

“Dada sing,” we heard Harry lisp as some milk dribbled down his chin. I reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed a Kleenex and cleaned up the spilled milk. 

Liam seemed to think about which song to sing for a bit. Once Liam started singing he rubbed soothing circles onto Harry’s back.

And it's alright  
Calling out for somebody to hold tonight  
When you're lost, you'll find a way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone  
I'll make this feel like home

So hard that I couldn't take it  
Want to wake up and see your face  
And remember how good it was being here last night  
Still high with a little feeling  
I see the smile as it starts to creep in  
It was there, I saw it in your eyes

I was stumbling, looking in the dark  
With an empty heart  
But you say you feel the same  
Could we ever be enough?  
Baby we could be enough

And just like that Baby Payne was out like the light. I gently removed the bottle form his pouty lips as to not wake him. 

I leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his baby soft hair, “Good night my little prince. Mummy loves you so much,” I whispered. 

Liam stood up and walked to my side of the bed, “I can take him to bed love.”

“Okay,” I pressed a few more kisses onto his fat rosy cheek and handed my baby over to Liam. Once I was sure he was secure in Liam’s arms I placed the blanket over Harry and handed Mr. Snuffle’s over to Liam. 

“I won’t be long princess.”

Once Liam was out of the room I began to pick everything up and set it all a side. 

It’s been awhile since Liam and I’ve taken a shower together, I thought.  
I walked into our bathroom and prepared everything to make it more intimate. I placed a few candles here and there and lit them up. 

I looked around satisfied with everything. I walked over to the light switch and dimed the lights down a bit. 

http://www.bookvim.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/bathroom-wall-color-ideas-with-hanging-lamp-feat-walk-in-shower-cubicle-combined-also-washstand-along-with-romantic-bathroom-decor-combined-also-contemporary-mirror-brown-rug.jpg (Zayn’s little setup)

I quickly took off all my close and set it aside. I was about to step into the tub when Liam walked in. 

“Hey bab-Oh God Zayn. Warn a man next time,” he groaned as he had the perfect view to my backside. 

I turned my head and smiled while biting my bottom lip knowing that it would drive him crazy. 

“Are you gonna stand there all night, or are you going to join me,” I teased. 

I watched in amusement as Liam quickly took off his clothes. Once he was in his naked glory he held me from behind. 

“God Princess. Do you have any idea what you do to me,” he purred into my ear. 

“No, but I’d love to see what it is that I do to you,” I said back seductively as I grinded onto his lower half, letting out a moan when bum came into contact with his already hard member. 

Liam turned me around so that I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and while he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. 

Liam immediately connected our lips. He patted my bum so that he could lift me up. I listened and loosely wrapped my legs around Liam’s waist and bottom half after I jumped so Liam could get a good grip on me. “Fuck me,” I moaned into his ear. 

Liam kissed at my neck while he guided me into the shower. I turned on the shower but I could feel Liam kissing along my shoulders and neck. “Fuck baby, you look so good like this,” Liam growled into my ear. 

I felt my member twitch at my husband’s words while my entrance clenched at the thought of being filled and expanded. 

I opened the glass door and could feel Liam’s rock hard chest against my back, I moaned as pleasure left my lips at the feeling of my husband’s solid body right up against me with a certain reproductive organ between his legs and pressing against the back of my knees. 

Liam reached over and began to tug on my member, gasps were soon leaving my mouth at the sudden pulling and grabbing Liam was doing. The water was cascading down our bodies, soaking our hair and creating slickness. My mind tuned out the water and focused on the sensation of my husband’s lips right at the side of my neck and how his lips parted deliciously right at my jugular. 

“Baby,” I whimpered. I was needy and I couldn’t help it. It’s been awhile since Liam and I were able to be intimate. 

Liam’s finger got right to work as he learned down and kissed my lips passionately. I couldn’t help but instinctively grind onto his fingers, my moans were being swallowed by Liam’s mouth and lip locking. 

Once Liam brought in his second finger, my hard on was strengthening and I clenched around the two fingers. “F-fuck Liam.”

Liam began to scissor me so I would be prepared for his third finger and then for something much bigger. Liam pushed his fingers deep until he felt a certain part of me that nobody got to touch but Liam himself. 

I gripped onto one of Liam’s hands when I felt Liam’s fingertip reached and continued to reach my prostate. “Shit,” I groaned. “Liam, baby I need you. I really need to fuck me daddy.”

Liam kissed along my jawline and pulled out his fingers so that he could bring his length right up to my expanded entrance where his tip barely grazed. I was already squirming with need and desperation. 

Liam pushed in and I tried to bit my lip down to keep a moan from coming out but I failed. It was stupid to even try. Once I adjusted, Liam pushed more of himself in and continued this process until Liam bottomed out. 

He began to move before I could even tell him to do so and my moans were loud, voluminous and sexy as hell. Liam’s mouth was at my mouth while his length moved in and out of me at fast pace. 

I brought my hand up and kept Liam’s face close to mine, craving and yearning for the closeness. Liam obliged by kissing all along my shoulders, neck, chin, jawline and lips. Liam’s hands were placed right on my slender hips as he pounded into me and smashed his own into me. 

I could feel Liam’s balls slapping my arse while he was ramming into me and I could feel how tight Liam’s grip was on my hips and waist as he relentlessly fucked into me from behind. “Oh fuck.” I moaned. “Harder. Faster. Fuck. Just something!” I moaned as I didn’t know what else I needed but I was greedy when it came to being pleasured. I clenched tightly around my husband’s manhood as he entered and exited. I hated when Liam pulled out. 

“Like that. Oh daddy, like that. God I love you. Fuck daddy, I love you.” I continued to moan. I could feel my eyes rolling back and my nails digging into the tile walls and my toes curling into the tilt on the floor. 

Liam groaned into my ear but he was overshadowed by my moans and screams of pleasure. They completely drowned out Liam’s noises but I know he didn’t care. He always told me how sexy he thought it was. 

My tip was leaking and oozing with pre-cum as I was stimulated beyond human comprehension. And Liam, being two steps ahead of me, grabbed onto my hard and yearning manhood between my legs.

I nearly collapsed and chocked on my own tongue when I felt Liam’s large and brawny hand wrapping around my base. I didn’t touch the front half but the part nearest to my balls and began to pump me. “Daddy, oh fuck. Fuck!”

I threw my head back and Liam kissed me alongside my Adam’s apple and proceeded with pumping and pounding. I was in so much pleasure, being consumed by it and reaching my orgasm as each second approached. 

“D-daddy.” I whimpered. “I’m close, so close.”

I could feel Liam smirking into my neck as he continued to do what he was doing but in a much faster pace that would definitely send me over the edge and spiraling down in complete ecstasy. 

I was reaching my peak rapidly. “L-Liam.” I croaked out as my face contorted, my eyes shut and my seed spurted out of my tip. 

And with that, Liam came right after me. “Princess.”

I was panting. And so was Liam. 

Liam traced the side of my face with his nose, “I love you Princess.”

I blushed. “And I love you daddy.”

Liam pressed a kiss onto my lips and then my nose. 

“If you weren’t pregnant before, you sure as hell are now.” Liam said as he pulled out of me. I groaned at the emptiness. 

“Baby, it’d be surprised if you didn’t knock me up with multiplied.” I giggled. Liam let out a hearty laugh at that. 

We proceeded to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. 

______

Liam and I were both settled into our California King sized bed. 

“Goodnight Liam. Thank you so much for today. I really enjoyed dinner, the walk and taking Harry to The Eye,” I whispered as I kissed his lips once more. 

“You have nothing to thank me about baby. I did it all because I love you both very much and I would do anything and everything to keep you both happy, and soon keeping this little one happy too,” he said while placing his large hand onto my flat stomach. 

I smiled at that. “I really hope that pregnancy test was accurate and really are expecting another baby,” I whispered back on the verge of tears. 

“Don’t cry baby girl,” he cooed while pressing more kisses onto my lips. “I’m sure you are 100% pregnant.”

“Li, can we please go to the doctor’s once we’re home. I really want to know for sure before I go and going baby crazy,” I giggled. 

“Of course Princess. Once we’re home, I’ll call Dr. James and set up an appointment. Okay?”

I nodded, “Okay.”

“Goodnight baby. I love you so so much,” he said while placing another kiss onto my lips. 

“Love you too.”

I cuddled further into his chest and buried my face into his neck. I was beginning to drift off into dreamland when Liam nudged me. 

“Liam, please let me sleep. You really tired me out babe,” I whined. 

“Zayn. Baby, we completely forgot that Paddy and Preston were here. They are literally a few feet away from us.” He whispered back embarrassed. 

“I completely forgot they were here. Oh God. Liam!” I whisper shouted just as embarrassed. 

“Of course the one time we decided to be intimate after not being able to, we would be with our security and they would hear us. Great. How am I even going to face them tomorrow?!” I continued to whisper shout. 

All of a sudden Liam started to laugh hysterically. “And what’s so funny Liam?” 

“N-nothing baby. It’s just if you think about it, it is pretty funny.”

“Liam James Payne. There absolutely nothing funny about your security team hearing us getting it on,” I said louder this time. 

Liam just continued to laugh and I couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. 

“Don’t worry about it Princess. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” He said after he had calmed down form his laugh attack. 

I pouted. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto my lips. “Good night baby. I love you.”

“And I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update and it didn't take me months to do it (: I want to dedicate this chapter to @stiles_scott_isaac for motivating me to update. 
> 
> I was asked to please write about Harry throwing a tantru

**Zayn’s POV**

“Harry this is the last time I am asking you to eat your lunch.”

 

“NO! I don’t want lunch!” yelled a rather annoyed toddler.

 

Today has not been a very good day. We started off the morning with a very grumpy Harry.

 

When we woke up this morning he refused to get up. At first Liam and I thought it was due to him still being tired from last night, but that wasn’t’ it.

 

**_Flashback_ **

****

_“Good morning sleepy head,” I whispered as I played with Harry’s hair trying to wake him up._

_“Come on baby. Wakey wakey eggs and bakey.” I giggled._

_What my sweet baby angel did next surprised me._

_“No! I don’t wanna get up. Leave alone!” he yelled while slapping my hand away._

_I was in shock. In these last three years never and I mean never has Harry hit Liam or I. Or anyone for that matter. Harry is not a violent person._

_“Harry. Baby we don’t hit people. That’s not very nice,” I scolded gently._

_“Harry not care!”_

_“Hey Mister. We do not yell. Now what has happened to my sweet little boy huh?”_

_“Harry yell if want!”_

_“Harry Edward Payne, you better watch that tone of yours. I will not hesitate to put you in time out if you keep yelling and hitting,” I warned. Harry absolutely hated going in time out. So I was hoping this would get him to change his attitude._

_Harry looked over at me and I could see that his eyes were brimming with unshed tears._

_“Aww baby. Don’t cry,” I cooed as I picked up a crying toddler and pressed him against my chest._

_Harry was not happy. He kicked and screamed and kept demanding that I let him go._

_Liam, Paddy and Preston came running into the room to check to see what was wrong. I think they probably thought someone had broken in and was trying to take Harry._

_I looked up at Liam giving him a helpless look silently asking him to come help me and figure out what was wrong with our little boy._

_Liam immediately came and stood in front of Harry trying to calm him down._

_“Harry. Baby what’s wrong? Hmm why are you crying angel?” he cooed trying to calm down our thrashing baby._

_“Let go! Let go of Harry!” he continued to shout while moving his arms in all directions, successfully slapping me on the cheek._

_No one said or did anything. All that was heard was Harry still yelling that he wanted me to let him go._

_I blinked once. Twice._

_“Harry! We do not and I mean we do not hit anybody. Especially your mother,” scolded a rather surprised Liam._

_“Mumma mean! Not let go of Harry. Harry don’t want mumma! Let go! Hate mumma!” he continued to sob and shout._

_I could feel my eyes burn with tears._

_My baby just told me he hated me. My precious little boy just told me he hated me._

_I gently set Harry onto his bed and stood up._

_“Zay-“_

_“Its fine Liam. I- I’m going to go lay down for nap,” I whispered heart broken. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks._

_Once I was in Liam and I’s room I hid under the blankets and just cried._

_Harry has never said he hated one of us. He’s never shown us anything but love and affection._

_I continued to silently cry as to not let anyone hear me._

_I must have been not paying attention because next thing I know Liam lifted up our comforter and cuddled me._

_“H-he hates me Li-Liam. M-my baby h-hates me,” I sobbed._

_Liam tightened his arms around me, “Shh baby. He doesn’t hate you. He was just angry. Shh princess.”_

_“What did I do? Did I do something to upset him? What did I do Liam?!” I asked hysterically._

_“Zayn. Baby listen to me,” he said while lifting my chin so we could look each other in the eyes, “You did nothing. He’s just having a bad day.”_

_“But he hates me Liam. My son said he hates me. He’s never said that me.”_

_I looked away from my husband and continue to cry._

_Liam was rubbing soft circles onto my back._

_“Don’t cry Princess. I know he didn’t mean it. I bet once he’s out of his timeout he’s going to tell you he’s sorry and smother you in hugs and kisses.”_

_Boy was he wrong._

________

_After Liam had taken Harry out of time out, Liam had a talk with him, while I was in the kitchen icing my cheek._

_Harry’s slap to the cheek wasn’t too hard, but there was a bit of redness. Liam insisted that I ice it just in case._

_I could over hear bits and pieces of their conversation._

_“Baby. What you did was not okay. We do not hit people or yell. And we especially do not say mean things that will hurt people’s feelings.”_

_It was silent for a bit._

_“Harry. Are you listening to Daddy?”_

_Silence._

_“Harry Edward Payne. I would appreciate it if you would answer Daddy when I’m asking you something.”_

_“Daddy dumb. Daddy meanie too. Hate daddy!” I heard Harry yell._

_It was silent for a minute or two._

_“Harry I don’t know what has gotten in to you mister, but I really hope you don’t mean that.”_

_“Hate daddy!”_

_I decided to go into the living room and help Liam out._

_I cleared my throat so that they both became aware of my presence. Harry immediately looked up at me with a scowel._

_That made my heart clench._

_I crouched down and gave him a smile._

_“Harry. Both Daddy and I would really like it if you would go back to being our sweet little baby,” I cooed._

_“Leave alone!” He shouted before he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut._

_Liam and I both looked at each other and just blinked._

_“What has gotten into him?” I heard Liam ask._

_“I-I don’t know babe, but whatever it is, I hope he gets over it soon. Because I am not very found of this side of Harry.”_

**_End of flashback_ **

_________

“Harry we do not shout a people. Now I want you to apologize to your mother,” reprimanded a frustrated Liam.

 

Liam has had to scold Harry all morning and afternoon.

 

“Harry not ‘pologize. Mumma dumb. Harry says no want food. Harry not eat.” He stated. And to prove his point he threw some of his grapes Liam’s way.

 

“That’s it mister. You do not throw food period.” I said growing just as frustrated.

 

I unbuckled Harry form his high chair and carried him back into the living room and into the designated corner for time out.

 

All the while Harry was kicking and screaming to be put down.

 

“Down! Put Harry down!”

 

“Enough! Now I’ve about had it with this attitude of yours Harry Edward. If daddy or I have to put you in timeout one more time you will be receiving a spanking. Understood?”

 

“I said understood?”

 

Harry stayed silent. I was beginning to get so frustrated with my son. Harry never acts out sure he has his little temper tantrums here and there, but they have never been this bad.

 

I stared at Harry for a bit longer before letting out a sigh and walking back into the kitchen where Liam and our security were still sitting.

 

We could hear Harry’s loud screams saying that he hated us and that we were mean. I tried to not let it get to me, but it sucked hearing those words come out of his mouth.

 

“How’d it go babe?”

 

“I told him that if you or I had to put him in timeout once more that he would be receiving a spanking.”

 

“Hun. Don’t you think that was a bit too much? I mean we’ve never spanked Harry before.”

 

“Because we’ve never had the need to Liam, but he needs to learn that this behavior is not acceptable. He will be spanked if he is put in timeout once more.”

 

Liam just sighed. “I guess you’re right. If he happens to find himself in timeout once more I will give him a spanking.”

 

Oh thank God. I’m so glad Liam volunteered to be the one to punish him; because Lord knows that I would probably chicken out and not be able to lay a single finger on my precious baby.

 

I nodded and made my way over towards Liam and sat on his lap. Once I was comfortably seated on my husband’s lap, I shoved my face into his neck looking for some comfort.

 

Liam ran his hand up and down my back trying to give me some comfort.

 

“Do you guys no what’s bothering him?” I heard Paddy ask.

 

I nodded my head no, “No, we unfortunately do not. Both Zayn and I have asked him and all we get in response is more yelling.”

 

“Do you think maybe he’s just tired? I mean we didn’t get back home until late at night. Maybe he just needs a nap.” Preston suggested.

 

“Maybe. But. He’s never acted like this when he’s tired. He usually just gets very clingy and he cries, but this is different.”

 

“Zayn’s right. He’s never acted out like this,” signed Liam.

 

“I’ll put him down for a nap in a bit, and hopefully when he wakes up he’s in a better mood,” I informed them.

 

I felt Liam nod and then placed a kiss to the side of my head.

 

I smiled and pressed a kiss onto his neck.

 

“Love you Princess,” he whispered so that only him and I could hear.

 

“I love you to Liam,” I whispered back placing another kiss onto his neck.

 

“How much longer does the little man have until his timeout is done with?” I hear my husband ask me.

 

I looked down at his watch. “Just about a minute or so. Babe can you make him a bottle? Maybe that will help him relax before he falls asleep.”

 

“Course,” he said while patting my tight silently asking me to get up.

 

I reluctantly got up form my comfy spot and made my way into the living room.

 

Harry was still crying and screaming and that just made me feel like absolute shit. My baby was crying and I just left him. No wonder he hates me.

 

I crouched down so that I was at eye level with him, “Baby. You can come out of timeout now,” I whispered.

 

Harry looked over at me and heart broke into a million and one more pieces. His eyes were blood shot red from all the crying he’s been doing. He had snot mixed with tears. He looked absolutely unhappy.

 

“Come here baby,” I cooed.

 

I thought Harry was going to willingly come over to me and demand for a cuddle, but once again I was wrong.

 

He did the opposite.

 

“No touch Harry. Harry not want mum-ma,” he stuttered.

 

“Harry, let mumma cuddle you baby. I can tell you really need a cuddle,” I whispered.

 

“I say no touch. Harry not want cuddles from mumma,” he shouted.

 

Liam picked that very moment to walk into the living room with a warm bottle in had.

 

“Fine Harry if you don’t want any cuddles that’s fine, but please stop yelling,” he scolded.

 

“Daddy dumb. Daddy don’t know no-nothing!”

 

I looked over at Liam and could see that he was hurt. Harry has been calling him dumb since this morning.

 

I sighed. “Lets go Harry. You need a nap. Maybe once you’ve slept you’ll be back to being our sweet little boy.”

 

Harry looked over at me and then at Liam. He extended his hand a Liam.

 

Liam of course thought that Harry was asking to be picked up so he lent down and attempted to pick Harry up.

 

“No! Not want Daddy to carry Harry!”

 

“Harry I’m going to ask you one more time stop yelling. Now, if you don’t want me to carry you, what is it that you want?”

 

“Baba! Give Harry his baba.” He demanded while stomping his little foot onto the wooden floors.

 

“Harry that’s not how polite little boys asks for things they want. Now, if you want your baba ask for it nicely,” I reprimanded.

 

“Baba. Harry wants baba!” He continued to stomp.

 

“Liam, give him his baba please.”

 

Liam looked over at me giving me a questioning look, but listened to what I had asked of him and handed Harry his bottle.

 

Harry didn’t even say thank you, which irritated the hell out of me. I took a deep breath before once again speaking.

 

“Okay. Lets get you to bed for nap time,” I said. I was about to place my hand near Harry’s shoulder to guide him into his bedroom, when he dodges any sort of contact from me.

 

I was hurt to say the very least. I could feel hot tears blurring my vision once again.

 

God, why am I so emotional today?

 

“Babe. Zayn don’t worry about it. I’ll take him to his room. Why don’t you go into our room and I’ll join you for a cuddle in a bit okay Princess.”

 

I didn’t want to speak, because I knew my voice was going to crack. So I did the next best thing and just nodded.

 

“Harry say goodnight to your mumma please,” Liam instructed.

 

Harry turned around and just looked at me. He ignored Liam and just continued to make his way to his bedroom.

 

I closed my eyes and let the tears flow down my cheeks. “He hates me Liam,” I whispered as more tears continued to flow.

 

I felt Liam embrace me in a tight hug and kiss my temple. “He doesn’t hate you. Go lay down baby. I’ll be there in a bit. Yeah?”

 

I nodded and made my way into Liam and I’s room.

 

Once in our room, I took off my jeans and shirt. I walked over towards Liam’s shirt drawers and pulled out one of his big white shirts, my favorite because it smelled like him, and pulled it over myself.

 

I then went and lay in bed, pulled the covers over myself and continued to cry.

 

A few minutes later, I heard Liam finally walk into our bedroom. I heard a bit of shuffling until the covers were pulled back and soon Liam was spooning me form behind.

 

Liam wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards his chest.

 

“Please don’t cry baby. I know Harry’s words are killing you, but please don’t cry. I don’t like seeing my pretty princes crying,” he whispered.

 

“I-I can’t help it Liam. My baby isn’t letting me hold him or kiss him. Do you know how hard that is? I don’t like that he’s not letting me anywhere near him. It’s killing me,” I sobbed.

 

“I know baby girl. Trust me, it’s killing me too, but maybe once he wakes up he’ll stop with this attitude of his and ask to be cuddled for the rest of the day,” he whispered back.

 

Liam continued to hold me tight and whisper sweet nothings until sleep had taken over me.

 

_________

 

**Liam’s POV**

Crying coming from the baby monitor is what woke me up. I could hear his cries getting louder as the seconds went by.

 

“Mumma! Dada!” he wailed.

 

I quickly untangled myself from my sleeping husband and made my way towards my son’s bedroom.

 

As I got closer and closer to his bedroom I could hear his cries getting louder.

 

“M-mumma!”

 

Harry sounded so distressed. Something was obviously wrong. I quickened my pace to his bedroom.

 

Once I opened the door to his room I was met by a heartbreaking sight, my little boy was sitting in his own sick.

 

Harry instantly looked up at me when he heard the door open, “D-dada!” he sobbed while asking to be picked up.

 

I quickly made my way over towards my baby and picked him up, not caring if his sick would get all over me, trying to console the sobbing toddler.

 

“Awe baby. Were you feeling icky?” I cooed while I continued to rub circles onto his back.

 

“Icky da-dada,” he wailed as he shoved his hot and clammy face into my neck.

Well, at least now we know why our little boy was acting up. He was obviously not feeling very well.

 

“Dada tumm-“ Harry wasn’t able to finish what he was going to say because his tummy decided to act up once again making the three-year-old vomit all over my front.

 

This just caused Harry to cry even more. Harry would get scared when he would puke.

 

“Awe baby, don’t cry. It’s okay my little prince,” I whispered.

 

I was a bit grossed out because of the vomit on me, but I paid no mind to it. My son wasn’t feeling very well and he needed me to comfort him.

 

“Lets go get you all cleaned up and then we can cuddle with mummy. Yeah?”

 

“Mumma, want mumma,” he sobbed.

 

“I know baby. Lets go get you to your mumma so you can cuddle.”

 

As I walked back into our bedroom I was trying very hard not to get any of Harry’s sick anywhere.

 

“Liam is- what’s wrong with the little tyke?” I heard Paddy ask out of nowhere.

 

“Oh. Sorry I didn’t see you there. It looks as if Harry wasn’t feeling very well. He just threw up in his bed and all over me. I’m sorry, but I’m going to go wake Zayn up and comfort our little boy.” I said trying not to sound rude for wanting to walk away.

 

“No, no by all means. Go get him all cleaned up.”

 

I just nodded and walked into our bedroom. I was met by a still sleeping Zayn, he must of really been tired; because he’s usually the first one up when he hears Harry cry.

 

“Mumma,” Harry whined while making grabby hands at him mother.

 

I walked over to our bed and gently nudge Zayn, “Zayn. Babe, I need you to wake up.”

 

I watched as Zayn stirred a bit, but made no effort to open his eyes.

 

“Zayn. Honey, I really need you to wake up. Harry just-“

 

At the mention of Harry, Zayn instantly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes for a bit until looked up at the still crying toddler and me.

 

“What’s wrong? Liam what’s wrong with Harry?” he asked franticly.

 

“Mumma,” Harry whined while making grabby hands towards him.

 

Zayn didn’t even have to think about it twice, he instantly pulled a vomit-covered toddler towards his chest and cuddled him while placing kisses onto his heated forehead.

 

“Oh God Liam. He’s burning up,” he said worriedly.

 

“I noticed that too. He just threw up on me and also in his room. I’m going to get myself cleaned up and his room. Do you think you can clean him up?”

 

It was stupid of me to ask such a question because I already knew the answer.

 

“Of course I can Liam. He’s my baby. I’m going to take care of him,” he said. I think he’s annoyed that I asked him such a stupid question when I already knew the answer.

 

“Alright. I’ll be quick.”

 

I was going to take a quick shower in our en-suite bathroom, but I decided to just shower in Harry’s bathroom.

 

I took a quick shower and slipped into some grey loose joggers and no shirt.

 

I took Harry’s sheets off and placed them in the hamper along with his blankie and Mr. Snuggles. They had a bit of sick on them, so they were definitely going to need to be washed.

 

Once everything that was in the hamper I walked over towards Harry’s drawers and pulled out a loose fitting shirt and grabbed a pull up.

 

I grabbed the hamper and Harry’s shirt and pull up and walked back into Zayn and I’s room placing Harry’s things onto our bed and then went into the laundry room to start up a load of clothes.

 

Thank goodness I learned how to do laundry because otherwise Harry’s blankie and Mr. Snuggles would not get washed until Zayn had a chance.

 

Once I made sure the washer was starting up, I went back in Zayn and I’s room.

 

I could hear Harry letting out pitiful sobs. He must really not be feeling well.

I walked into our en-suite and saw that Zayn had Harry bent over out toilet. Harry was vomiting.

 

“It’s alright love. Shh. Let it all out, you’ll feel all better in a bit,” I heard Zayn say while rubbing his back.

 

“How’s he feeling?”

 

“Oh. Hey babe I didn’t hear you come in. He’s not feeling very well, but I’m sure once we get some medicine into him he’ll feel a bit better.”

 

I nodded, “We’d you put his medicine in?”

 

“It should be in the medicine cabinet. I think it put some new medicine in there the last time we came.”

 

I then walked over towards our medicine cabinet and looked around until I found the children’s Motrin. Hopefully this will help bring down his fever and settle his tummy a bit.

 

I saw that Harry was done throwing up and was cuddling into his mother’s neck seeking comfort.

 

“Let’s get him dressed and put him down to rest,” I suggested.

 

Zayn nodded and followed me back into our bedroom.

 

“I thought we could just put him in his pull-up and a loose shirt, so he won’t get overheated.”

 

“Yeah, good thinking babe,” he said as he tried to pry a crying toddler from his neck.

 

“Baby, you gotta let mumma set you down. I need to get you dressed. I promise I’ll be super fast and once we’re done we can cuddle yeah?” he whispered.

 

“No mumma. Up! Harry up!” he cried.

 

“In a minute baby. Let me get you dressed,” he continued to coo. “Liam could you please go heat him a bottle. Maybe it’ll settle his tummy.”

 

“Course. I’ll be right back.”

 

Walking into the kitchen I was met my two concerned bodyguards, “How’s Harry?” Paddy asked.

 

“He seems to have a fever and a tummy ache. We’re going to give him some medicine and hopefully that helps him,” I said while placing a bottle of milk into the microwave to heat up.

 

“Do you think you could cancel tonight’s dinner reservation?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah of course don’t worry about it. Just worry about getting your little boy back to health. Paddy and I will take care of that. Don’t even worry about dinner. We just get some takeout of something.”

 

“Thank you so much Preston. Really.”

 

“No problem lad, now go take Harry his bottle and cuddle him,” he chuckled.

 

I had just screwed on the top of the bottle and shook it a bit to get the vanilla to mix into the milk well.

 

“I’ll see you guys in a bit,” I said before leaving the kitchen and walking back into our room.

 

I stood by the door and watched as my beautiful boys were laid down and cuddling each other.

 

Zayn was lying against the headboard with Harry laying on his chest while he moved his hand up and down in a soothing matter.

 

I could hear Zayn singing XO by Beyoncé to Harry.

 

 _Your love is bright as ever_  
Even in the shadows  
Baby kiss me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Your heart is glowing  
And I'm crashing into you  
Baby kiss me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Before they turn the lights out  
Baby love me lights out

Zayn has an amazing voice. I decided to listen to him sing for a bit longer before I made my presence known.

 _In the darkest night hour_  
I'll search through the crowd  
your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby love me lights out  
Baby love me lights out  
You can turn my light down

_We don't have forever  
Baby daylight's wasting  
You better kiss me  
Before our time is run out  
Nobody sees what we see  
They're just hopelessly gazing  
Baby take me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Before time is run out  
Baby love me lights out_

I could hear Harry sniffle here and there, but for the most part he was calming down and just enjoying the warmth of his mother.

 _In the darkest night hour_  
Search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby love me lights out  
Baby love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out

I stepped fully into our bedroom and made my way over to our bed. I sat on Zayn right side and pulled him towards me. Zayn smiled up at me and took the bottle form my hand and nudges the nipple against Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry immediately began to suck on the nipple tasting the warm vanilla milk. I looked down at my baby and could see his blood shot eyes from crying.

 

Harry and had a tight grasp on Zayn’s-well my shirt. I couldn’t help but stare at my beautiful baby boy. Harry just stared at both Zayn and I.

Zayn began to sing again when Harry touched his lips with his pudgy little hand. Zayn kissed his hand before he once again started to sing.

 _I love it like XO_  
You love me like XO  
You kill me boy XO  
You love me like XO  
All that I see  
Give me everything  
Baby love me lights out  
Baby love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out

I watched as Harry was trying to fight off sleep, but he lost the battle because soon his green orbs closed.

 _In the darkest night I'll_  
Search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby love me lights out  
Baby love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out

Zayn leaned down and pressed a few kisses onto Harry’s forehead while holding him closer towards his chest.

 

“I should have known something was wrong when he started acting up. God I’m so stupid. How did I not realized that my son was sick?” she whispered angrily at herself as her beautiful hazel eyes filled with tears.

 

“Princess, please don’t cry. You, we had no idea our little boy was sick. We thought he was just acting up,” I tried to sooth.

 

“Liam, I’m his mother. I should know when he’s sick. I should be able to tell. God, my poor baby was feeling ill all day, and all I did was reprimand him instead of cuddling him and making him feel better.”

 

“Zayn. We didn’t know. He wouldn’t tell us he wasn’t feeling well when we asked him what was the matter. So please baby, don’t blame yourself.”

 

Zayn just shoved his face deeper into my neck, instantly making me feel the tears that were falling from his eyes.

 

I ran my hand in an up and down motion trying to calm him down. “Shh baby it’s okay. He’ll be better soon.”

 

Zayn didn’t respond just cuddled more into me. I placed a kiss onto his forehead as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I've finally had sometime to write and update The Payne's. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, school has just been taking up a lot of my time. 
> 
> I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to get something out there for the people who are reading this. I'm hoping to have chapter 8 sometime by the end of this week. I've already written 7 pages on word, so there's that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented and left kudos. 
> 
> Also, thank you @stiles_schot

** **

 

**Liam’s POV**

“How’s daddy’s baby boy? Are you feeling any better munchkin?” I cooed at a still somewhat sleepy Harry as I gently patted his back.

 

I was sat up against our headboard with a sick Harry lying against my chest.

 

Harry just looked at me with his big emerald eyes and cuddled further into my chest.

 

“Awe babe. Is your tummy still hurting?”

 

I felt him nod. “Don’t worry bubba, mumma will be right back with some medicine and some juice to help with your tummy.”

 

Harry just closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to my chest and tightened his hold on my t-shirt.

 

I leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his still somewhat warm forehead.

 

Zayn was in the kitchen getting Harry’s medicine, while also making him a bowl of chicken noodle soup. He’s hoping the warm soup will help.

 

________

 

**Zayn’s POV**

I was currently in the kitchen preparing some homemade chicken noodle soup for my baby.

 

I asked Paddy if he could please run to the nearest grocery store and get me some fresh veggies and chicken and whatever else would be needed.

 

Paddy of course agreed, which I am so grateful.

 

“Hey Zayn?” I heard Preston call for me.

 

“Yeah?”

 

I could hear Preston making his way into the kitchen.

 

“Liam was wondering if you were almost done in here. There’s a little boy asking for his mumma.”

 

I moved my attention towards Preston. My sick baby boy just woke up and is asking for me.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be done in a bit. I’m just waiting on the noodles to boil, so I can add them into the chicken broth.”

 

“Why don’t you go check on Harry? I’ll stay in here an watch the food and bring in a bowl of it once it’s done, yeah?”

 

“Are you sure?” I was really hoping he’d insist on finishing up the soup. I was growing very anxious being away from Harry for this long.

 

“Of course. Go give your boy some cuddles.”

 

“Thank you so much Preston. You sir, are a life savior,” I said while sending him a smile.

 

I untied my, well more like Liam’s, Batman apron Harry got him for Father’s day a few months ago, grabbed Harry’s sippy cup and medicine and made my way towards Liam and I’s bedroom.

 

Walking into our bedroom I was met by the sight of my gorgeous husband and child cuddling.

 

Liam was sitting up against our headboard while little Harry was lying on his chest.

 

“Hey mumma,” Liam whispered.

 

I smiled and made my way over towards my favorite boys. I sat my self on the edge of our bed so I could get a better look at Harry.

 

Harry’s beautiful green eyes were fluttering shut every once in awhile. He smiled down at him while he just started at me.

 

“Hi baby. How you feeling?” I cooed.

 

Harry continued to stare into my eyes while also continuing to suck on his thumb (something he only does when he’s feeling sick).

 

“Icky mumma,” he lisped around his thumb.

 

“Awe babe. Is your tummy still bothering my baby?”

 

He nodded while also making grabby hands towards me. I pulled Harry towards my chest and cuddled him close while also placing a few kisses onto his still warm forehead.

“Lets get some medicine into your tummy babe,” I whispered.

 

“Li, baby, could you feed Harry his medicine?’’

 

“Course. How much do I give him?”

 

“Fill the syringe up to a teaspoon and a half.”

 

He nodded. I watched as Liam filled the syringe to the correct amount of children’s Motrin.

 

“Harry turn towards daddy,” I cooed. Harry shoved his face deeper into my neck.

 

“Come on babe. It will make you feel better,” Liam whispered.

 

“No dada. Icky,” Harry whimpered.

 

“Harry. Baby, if you don’t take your medicine you aren’t going to feel any better,” I tried to reason.                  

 

“No mumma.”

 

“Come on Harry. I promise if you take your medicine you can cuddle with mumma afterwards. We can even watch your favorite movie,” Liam tried to bribe him.

 

Harry turned his face so that he was looking at Liam and narrowed his eyes at Liam.

 

“H take medicine and and then cuddle with mumma and dada? And H watch Tarzan?” he asked while still narrowing his eyes at his father.

 

I wanted to laugh at how cute Harry was being.

 

“Promise baby. If you take your medicine I will put on Tarzan and then we can cuddle.”

 

Harry seemed to think about it for a bit and then huffed and nodded his head. Liam moved the syringe towards Harry’s parted lips and slowly pressed down on the syringe, so that Harry’s medicine came out.

 

Once Harry took his medicine, Liam was quick to hand over his sippy cup of water to help wash down the horrible taste.

 

“Yucky mumma. H no like,” he whimpered.

 

I rubbed soft circles onto my baby’s back, “I know baby, but I promise that that medicine is going to make you feel better soon,” I cooed while placing soft kisses onto his forehead.

 

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to run and get Tarzan from the living room. Do you need anything babe?”

 

“Yeah, could you please grab me a water bottle?”

 

“Course princess,” Liam said as he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss onto my forehead and then onto Harry’s. “I’ll be quick.”

 

While Liam was out getting the movie and my water bottle, I was enjoying having my little boy cuddled on me.

 

I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner that Harry was ill. God. I’m so stupid sometimes.

 

I could feel my eyes burning with hot tears.

 

If I had realized sooner that Harry was feeling ill I would have never been so harsh on him or would have threated him that he would have been spanked.

 

I looked down at Harry and noticed that he had once again fallen asleep.

 

“I’m so sorry baby. Mummy didn’t mean to be so mean,” I whispered as I felt my hot tears roll down my cheeks.

 

I feel like such a horrible parent for not realizing sooner that Harry was indeed not feeling well.

 

“He-baby. Zayn why are you crying princess?” I heard Liam ask me.

 

I hadn’t realized that Liam was back in our bedroom until I felt him sit besides me and pull me towards his chest.

 

“I- I’m such a bad parent Leeyum. I-I didn’t. I cou-couldn’t even tell that our son was sick. I th-thought he was just acting out. And instead of cuddling him and making him feel better, I scolded him and threated to have him spanked. I’m such a horrible parent,” I continued to sob.

 

“Zayn. Honey, we’ve been over this. You, we weren’t aware that Harry was feeling sick baby.”

 

“But I should have known Liam!” I whispered shouted.

 

“Baby, even I couldn’t tell Harry was feeling sick. None of us could, it was an honest mistake honey,” he cooed while pulling me closer towards his chest.

 

“I still feel bad,” I whispered.

 

“I know honey, but I all that matters no is that we figured out he was sick and we’re making him feel better. Yeah?”

 

I nodded.

 

Liam leaned down and kissed my salty cheek.

 

“Now, would my beautiful husband like to watch Tarzan with me?”

 

“Can we just cuddle?”

 

“Of course doll. You don’t even have to ask.”

_______

 

**Liam’s POV**

I lay besides Zayn and Harry and just watched them sleep. I could tell that they were both in need of some sleep.

 

I gently ran my hand up and down Zayn’s right side hoping that it would be soothing.

 

Harry was still placed on Zayn’s chest, where Zayn held him so protectively against himself.

 

I couldn’t help but space out and think about our day today.

 

Zayn has been feeling so emotional and tired today. Those are definitely signs that he is indeed pregnant.

 

I know we are still not 100% if he is, but I just know that he is.

Just thinking about it makes me so excited. The chance that my baby is carrying another baby is so exciting.

 

I really hope we have another little boy, so that Harry has someone to play with, but a baby girl would be amazing too.

 

I can totally imagine Harry being a protective big brother over his baby sister, but I think even if it’s a boy he’d still be protective as hell.

 

I was interrupted from my daydreaming when Harry began to stir awake and in return Zayn began to stir awake as well.

 

“Morning sleepy heads. Did you have a nice nap?” I whispered.

 

Both Zayn and Harry nodded their heads. I felt Zayn cuddle closer to me seeking some warmth.

 

I leaned down and pressed a kiss onto both of my princess and little prince’s foreheads.

 

“Wakey wakey sleepy heads. I think it’s time to get some food into you two,” I cooed.

 

Zayn’s beautiful eyes fluttered open along with Harry’s.

 

“Will you grab Harry while I use the restroom,” he whispered.

 

“Course babe,” I said while I tried prying Harry off of Zayn.

 

“No! H want mumma!” our three-year-old screeched.

 

“Harry come to daddy baby. Mummy has to use the bathroom. I promise once mumma’s done she’ll hold you baby.”

 

“No dada! Mumma!” he continued to screech as tears quickly fell from his emerald eyes.

 

“Honey. I promise I will hold you again when I’m done using the restroom,” Zayn cooed.

 

“N-no,” he sobbed.

 

Both Zayn and I sighed. Harry gets extremely clingy with Zayn when he’s not feeling well. So we both should have expected that reaction form Harry.

 

Awhile back ago Harry had gotten sick and he would cry every time Zayn would leave his sight. Poor Zayn couldn’t even leave the room for a second, because Harry would be screaming his little head off.

 

“Harry please let mumma go use the bathroom. I promise I’ll be real quick. You can cuddle with daddy in the meantime,” Zayn tried to reason.

 

“No!”

 

Zayn looked over at me gave me a helpless look silently asking me for help.

 

“Come here Haz. Mummy has to use the potty,” I said while gently prying his little fingers form Zayn’s shirt.

 

“No! Mumma no! No!” he continued to shout.

 

I could tell that his was killing Zayn. He absolutely hates seeing Harry cry, especially if he can stop the tears from flowing.

 

I finally pried Harry’s little fingers off and held him against my chest trying to sooth him.

 

Zayn leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Harry’s forehead and walked towards our en-suite bathroom.

 

“Mumma no go! Mumma!” Harry shouted while making grabby hands at Zayn.

 

“I’ll be real quick Harry I promise,” he cooed while running into the bathroom and taking care of business.

 

“It’s okay baby. Mummy will be out soon. Shh baby, you’re okay angel,” I cooed while rubbing circles onto his back.

 

This when on for quiet sometime until Zayn came out of the bathroom, “Look baby mumma’s back. Shh Harry,” I cooed.

 

At the mention of his mother Harry immediately turned his attention towards his mother and made grabby hands demanding to be picked up and held by him.

 

Zayn of course complied to his baby’s wish and cuddled him close while lightly bouncing him trying to get Harry to calm down.

 

“It’s alright baby. I’m here. Shhh,” he continued to cooe while rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

 

I stood up and my way towards my little family, “Come on, lets get some food into that tummy of yours baby,” I whispered at a still whimpering Harry.

______

 

After dinner, which consisted some homemade chicken noodle soup in a bread bowl and a fresh salad Paddy had made, Zayn, Harry, Paddy, Preston and I were all in the living room watching Tarzan.

 

Harry was cuddled against Zayn while Zayn was cuddled into me.

 

“How’s the little man feeling?” whispered Paddy as to not wake Harry.

 

“He’s still feeling poorly, but he’s definitely better than he was early today. Hopefully when he wakes up tomorrow he’ll be feeling better,” I answered.

 

Paddy nodded, “Is he still running a fever?”

 

“He’s not as warm as he was earlier. I think that Motrin really helped out,” I said while looking down at my husband and son.

 

Zayn was lovingly staring at Harry while running a gentle hand up and down Harry’s back.

 

I leaned down and kissed the top of Zayn’s head along with kissing Harry’s mop of curly hair.

 

Zayn looked up and smiled at me.

 

“I love you,” he whispered so that only him and I could hear.

 

“And I love you,” I whispered back while leaning down to capture his lips into a loving kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. I know I skipped around quite a bit, but I was just too excited to get to baby Payne being born. 
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to @stiles_scott_isaac for motivating me to update. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos.

**Zayn’s POV**

_(February 11 th)_

“Babe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you make sure to pack Harry an extra set of clothes and his bathing suite? I think your mom said she was planning on taking Harry to indoor pools.”

 

“Yeah, I packed his swimming trunks and an extra set of clothes in his diaper bag,” Liam shouted from our living room where he was getting Harry dressed.

 

I was currently upstairs in our bedroom getting ready for my doctor’s appointment. Liam and I were going to go confirm if I was pregnant or not.

 

I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I was happy with my reflection.

 

I made sure to turn off all the lights upstairs and headed downstairs towards my boys.

 

“Dada I go to nana’s?”

 

“Yup. You’re going to go see nana and grandpa while mummy and I go to the doctors,” I heard Liam inform our almost four year old.

 

“You guys ready to go?” I asked.

 

Liam and Harry both looked up at me and sent me a huge smile.

 

“Mumma, H go with nana and grandpa,” he squealed excitedly making his way over towards me.

 

Once Harry was close, I bent down and picked him up placing him on my hip.

 

“You’re going to have so much fun baby. I hear nana wants to take you swimming.”

 

“Really?” he squealed.

 

I nodded, “Yeah baby.”

 

“Yay! Dada H go swimming!”

Harry absolutely loves swimming. I’m so happy he does. Him and Liam spend a lot of time in our pool during the summer.

 

“Alright. We need to get going if we want to make it to our appointment on time,” stated Liam.

 

I nodded, “Li, can you grab Harry’s bag while I put his shoes and coat on him?”

 

“Course baby. I’ll grab his bag and meet you out in the garage. I’m going to go warm up the car.”

 

“Okay. We’ll be out in a few,” I said while sending him a smile.

 

I made my way towards our coat closet and grabbed Harry’s black puffy jacket, his red mittens and hat and his red hat that my mum got him for Christmas along with his light brown Uggs Ruth got him for Christmas.

 

Once I had all of Harry’s winter gear I walked back towards the living room and sat him on one of the couches.

 

“Mumma? Why go to doctor? Mumma sick?” my curious little boy asked.

 

I smiled while chuckling a little.

 

“I’m not sick baby. Remember how mummy told you a few weeks ago that I might be having another baby?” he nodded. “Well daddy and I are going to go to the doctor and see if I’m having a baby or not,” I finished explaining.

 

“H have a baby brudder or sistah?”

 

“Maybe. That’s why we are going to the doctor and checking to see if mummy has a baby in my tummy.”

 

“H want baby sistah,” he stated.

 

“You want a baby sister honey?” I cooed.

 

Harry nodded his head excitedly.

 

“Yeah baby sistah. So H can have a princess to protect,” hearing that made me smile so big. My little boy wanted a little sister to protect.

 

“Awe baby. Maybe you will have a princess to protect in a few months,” I cooed while wiping my eyes.

 

“How long until H has his princess mumma?”

 

“Well baby, if mumma is having a baby, you’ll probably have to wait about 8 months or so.”

 

“How long that?”

 

I held up eight of my fingers to show him exactly how long eight months were.

 

If I am in deed pregnant I know that I am about a week or two along. So baby number two should be arriving sometime late August or early September. Liam and were trying to figure out when he or she would be born last night.

 

“That a very long time mumma.”

 

“I know baby, but I’m sure those months will go by super fast,” I said as I finished zipping up his coat.

 

“All set. Lets go out to the car so we can head over to nana’s.”

 

______

 

After a short 20-minute drive to Karen and Geoff’s house we were knocking on their front door.

 

“Daddy where nana? Take long.”

 

Liam chuckled and I chuckled, “Give her a minute babe. We just knocked on her door.”

 

Harry was about to open his mouth when the door opening interrupted him.

 

“Nana!” Harry shouted excitedly as he threw himself into his grandmother’s arms.

 

“Harry! How’s my favorite little boy doing?” she cooed while placing lots of kisses onto his fat cheeks.

 

“Good nana. Nana, H go swimming?” he asked excitedly.

 

“Of course baby. Grandpa Geoff and I are going to take you swimming in a bit. Why don’t you go look for him?” she said while setting him back onto the ground.

 

Harry nodded excitedly and ran into their living room.

 

“Come in you two. You’re going to catch a cold out there.”

 

Liam and I were quick to step inside the toasty home.

 

“Hi mum. You okay?” Liam asked his mother while he gave her a hug. I watched on as Liam and Karen hugged.

 

“I’m good. Just been cooking up a storm for later,” he laughed.

 

“Hello Zayn,” she said while giving me a warm hug, “How you feeling?”

 

“Hi Karen. I’m good. Yeah? Just really anxious to find out if there’s a baby cooking in here or not,” I said while patting my somewhat pudgy tummy.

 

Karen smiled real big at me, “I have a feeling that your are expecting another Payne for sure honey.”

 

“That’s what I say mum. I know for damn sure that my little swimmers knocked him up,” Liam stated proudly.

 

“Liam!” Karen and I both shouted while hitting him lightly (at least Karen did) on his chest.

 

“What? It’s true. I am very capable of making children.”

 

Karen just chuckled and shook her head fondly at her youngest.

 

“Liam my boy! You okay?” We heard Geoff say as he walked into the entry hallway with coatless and shoeless Harry on his hip.

 

“Hey Dad. I’m good and you?” he asked while giving his father a hug as well.

 

“Hello Zayn. You good?” he asked while also giving me a hug.

 

“I’m good. I was just telling Karen that I’m a bit anxious to find out with we’re pregnant or not.”

 

“If Liam is anything like his old man, you are definitely pregnant,” he chuckled.

 

“Geoff!” Karen whispered shouted.

 

I could feel my face growing red as a tomato. Liam pulled me towards him and I hid my face into the curve of his neck.

 

“Karen. Liam’s a Payne. Of course he’s going to be more than capable of making children.”

 

“That’s exactly what I told Zayn and mum a bit ago.” Liam laughed.

 

“Babe we need to get going if we’re going to make it on time to the doctors,” I informed Liam.

 

Liam nodded and removed his hand from around my waist knowing that I would want to hug and kiss our son good-bye.

 

I walked towards Geoff and silently asked for him to hand my son over towards me.

 

“Harry, mummy and daddy want you to be on your best behavior for your grandparents okay?”

 

“Kay mummy,” he said while puckering his lips signaling that he wanted a kiss. I pressed a quick kiss onto his lips.

 

“I love you baby,” I whispered while placing a few more kisses onto this fat cheek.

 

“Love too.”

 

Liam walked over towards the two of us. “Love you baby. Please be good for nana and grandpa,” he said while also pressing several kisses onto his cheeks.

 

“Love daddy,” Harry said while puckering his lips another kiss from Liam.

 

“Okay you two. Please drive safe and call when you’re on your way,” Karen said while hugging the both of us.

 

“Thank you mum. I’ll call you once we leave the clinic,” Liam said while once again hugging his mother.

 

I handed Harry back to Geoff while giving him a side hug, “Thanks again for watching him for us. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call.”

 

“It’s no problem Zayn. Karen and I love helping you guys out with your little one.”

 

I smiled, “H I love you. Please be good and we’ll see you soon,” I said while placing another kiss onto his forehead.

 

“Bye-bye mummy and daddy. H loves you.”

 

“Awe babe. Daddy loves you too. We’ll see you soon,” Liam cooed while placing another kiss onto Harry’s forehead.

 

“Alright, we’ll see you guys in a few hours. Thanks mum and dad. Love you two!”

_________

 

“Zayn Payne,” I heard the nurse call out.

 

Liam and I immediately stood up and followed the nice looking nurse through the door and corridor into the room where the doctor would see us soon.

 

“My name is Rosie and I’ll be your nurse for today. How are you feeling Mr. Payne?” she asked me.

 

“I’m good. A bit anxious to find out if I’m carrying baby number two or not, bu-“ I was going to continue my sentence when I was so rudely interrupted by Liam and his big ego.

 

“Babe, how many times do we have to go over this? You are definitely pregnant. My little swimmers are very strong.”

 

“Liam. Enough. You need to stop saying that to everyone,” I reprimanded while glaring at my husband.

 

Liam gave me a sheepish look.

 

He was about to apologize to the nurse when she beat him to it, “It’s alright Mr. Payne, he’s not the only father, I’m assuming he’s the father,”

 

“Damn right I am,”

 

“Liam!”

 

The nursed giggled.

 

“I’m sorry about him,” I apologized.

 

“It’s quite alright hun. Anyways, lets take your temperature, blood pressure, height and weight before your OBGYN comes in.”

 

I nodded my head. Rosie motioned for me to step onto the weight scale placed in the room.

 

“Please remove your shoes and step foot onto the scale.”

 

I made quick work of removing my Nike Airs and stepped onto the scale.

 

“Looks like you’re at a good weight, 121. Lets check your height, 5’6, good. Okay, now we just need to check your temp and your blood pressure.”

 

“Alright,” I said while slipping back into my shoes. Once my shoe laces were tied I sat on the bed and waited for Rosie to check my vitals.”

 

Once all my vitals were check and I was informed that they were all perfect, Rosie told us that the doctor would be in with us soon.

 

After a few anxious minutes I was startled by a knock on the door.

 

“Mr. and Mr. Payne?” he asked as he entered the room.

 

Liam and I both nodded.

 

“Hi, I’m doctor Reynolds,” he stated while shaking Liam and I’s hands, “but you can call me Ryan,” he informed us with his blinding smile.

 

“Hi Doc. ‘m Liam, and this my lovely husband Zayn.”

 

“Well it’s great to meet you both, now. I was informed that you wanted to do some testing to confirm if you are expecting or not.”

 

“Oh. He’s def-“

 

“Liam! Stop. Please. Lets just let the doctor do his job,” I pleaded.

 

I love Liam, but I don’t think everyone needs to know about his abilities to knock me up.

 

“Very well. Zayn, could I please get you to go into the bathroom and fill this container for me with a urine sample?”

 

I nodded while also taking the small clear container with a light blue on top.

__________

 

Once Doctor Reynolds took my urine sample and handed it to his PA to take down to the lab for testing, he drew some blood too.

 

“Alright Zayn, could I please get you to relax your arm for me?”

 

I nodded and took a deep breath. I hated needles.

 

I felt Liam intertwine our fingers with my left arm and giving my hand a tight squeeze. He knew how much a hated needles.

 

Doctor Reynolds made quick work of taking the needed blood. I felt as he pulled out the needle and began to dab the small opening with a cotton ball, before adding a band aid to my wound.

 

“I’ll have to run this out the lab. We should have the results in a mere 15 to 20 minutes.”

 

I nodded, “Thanks Doc,” Liam said.

 

With that Doctor Reynolds walked out of the room leaving Liam and I anxiously sitting there.

_______

 

Seventeen anxious minutes later, Doctor Reynolds entered the room with a yellow manila envelope, which held my test results, and a huge smile.

 

“Congratulations Mr. and Mr. Payne. Both test indicate that you are definitely 100% pregnant,” he announced with a big smile.

 

When those words left his mouth I couldn’t help but cry. I’m pregnant. There’s another living and breathing life inside of me.

 

“Oh my God babe! You’re pregnant!” cheered a very excited Liam.

 

I was still frozen in place. I couldn’t believe I was pregnant, I mean I can because Lord knows how many times Liam and I are at it, but it’s still shocking.

 

“Babe. Zayn, baby, aren’t you happy? Why the tears?” I heard my husband coo as he stood in front of me.

 

“We’re having another baby Liam,” I whispered as I continued to cry and look him in the eyes.

 

Liam scrunched his brows together, “Aren’t you happy Zayn?” he asked confused.

 

I nodded my head up and down rapidly, “Of course I’m happy Leeyum. We’re having a baby! Leeyum we’re having a baby!” I squealed excitedly.

 

“We are, we’re going to have a baby,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine before he pressed a sweet and gentle kiss onto my lips.

 

“We’re having a baby,” I whispered.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but would you like to see your baby?” Doctor Reynolds asked.

 

“Yes please.” I stated.

 

“Very well, Zayn could I have you lay down and roll your shirt up?”

 

I carefully laid down and rolled up my black long sleeved shirt up.

 

“This might be a little cold,” he said as he squirted some of the cold blue gel.

 

I hissed a bit at the sudden coldness.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized.

 

“It’s no problem. I had forgotten how cold that was,” I said chucking a bit.

 

Doctor Reynolds smiled down at me as he moved the probe around looking for our baby.

 

“There’s your baby,” he stated as he pressed down on the probe.

 

I looked over at the screen and saw a blob, but it was such a beautiful blob.

 

I felt Liam tighten his hold of my hand and press a kiss onto my hand, “That’s our baby,” he whispered.

 

I looked over at my husband and saw that his beautiful brown eyes were filling with unshed tears.

 

“Yeah, Li. That’s our baby,” I whispered back as I began to tear up.

 

“Well, it looks like your about six weeks pregnant (almost two months). Everything seems to be okay. Your baby looks very healthy.”

 

_(So because I can’t freaking figure out the correct timing of everything. Lets just assume that Zayn got pregnant towards the end of December. That means that in nine months time Baby Payne will be born.)_

 

“If he’s six weeks, when will he be due?”

 

“Lets me check really quick,” he said as he checked Zayn’s chart. “Baby Payne should make his or her appearance on September 7th.”

 

“How many copies would you like?”

 

“Can we get four copies please,” I asked.

 

He nodded. We watched as Doctor Reynolds pressed a few buttons on the machine.

 

“I’ll be right back with your copies and your prenatal prescription,” he said as he handed me a few tissues to clean off the blue goo off my tummy.

 

Before I could roll down my shirt Liam stopped me, “Babe wh-‘’

 

I watched as my beautiful husband bent down and pressed a sweet and gentle kiss onto my belly.

“Hi there baby. I’m your daddy and I can’t wait to meet you little one. You’re going to love your mummy and your big brother Harry. I love you baby,” he said as he once again pressed a kiss onto my belly.

 

Liam looked up at me and I couldn’t help but tear up more.

 

God why am I so emotional today?

 

Oh right. I’m growing another human being.

 

Liam leaned back up and pressed a kiss onto my somewhat wet and salty lips.

 

“I love you so, so much Zayn. Thank you so much for giving me the chance to be a daddy again,” he stated as he kissed me once more.

 

“And I love you so much Liam. Can you believe it? We’re going to have another baby!”

________

 

_(March 8 th)_

**Liam’s POV**

Zayn, Harry and I were currently over at Louis and Eleanor’s house. The Tomlinson’s were hosting a BBQ in honor of their little girl, Gemma, turning three months today.

 

_(I know I skipped the birth of Gemma and Liam and Zayn travelling to LA for the AMA’s, and Harry’s 4 th birthday, but I was too excited to start writing Zayn’s pregnancy, so I apologize. Let’s just pretend that Gemma was born on December 8th (My mama’s b-day!) so that makes baby Tomlinson 3 months..)_

 

I was helping Louis with grilling the steaks and other meats.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve been a dad for three months now,” stated a smiling Louis.

 

“I know mate, I can’t believe it either. Still don’t get how Eleanor would want to have a baby with you,” I teased.

 

“Your such an arsehole Liam,” Louis said while glaring.

 

“I’m just messing with you Lou,” I chuckled.

 

“Anyways, as I was saying. I can’t believe we’ve had little Gemma for three months now. Time has seriously gone by so fast.”

 

“I remember when we first mate her she was so small mate. She was tiny, and look at her now. She’s such a chunky baby.”

 

“She should be. She’s always attached to one of El’s tits. It’s crazy man, I can’t even get anywhere near El’s tits because he claims they’re the baby’s and they’re too sore. Fucking hell mate. Do you know how hard it is to stay away from them? Especially now that they are so big,” he whispered shouted.

 

I started chuckling, “Mate, I don’t think El would appreciate it if she knew you were talking to me about her tits,” I said as I continued to laugh.

 

“Like you would tell her. Besides I know you know what I’m going through. I remember a certain Mr. Liam Payne whining about how his husband would not let him anywhere near his nipples for a good year once Harry was born,” he teased back.

 

“It was fucking torcher man. Zayn’s tits obviously don’t get as enlarged as a women’s but since he breastfed Harry he had a slightly big chest that I couldn’t’ keep my hands or mouth off of.”

 

“See! Then you know exactly what I’m going through! Will she ever let me go near them again? I miss her tits,” he said while pouting.

 

“Who knows man, maybe she will once Gemma is weaned off the breastfeeding,” I said while shrugging my shoulders.

 

He hummed, “So how’s pregnancy number two going?” he asked as he flipped a burger.

 

“Its going ace. Zayn’s almost three months pregnant. He still suffering form morning sickness, but he says that this time around it’s not as bad as it was with Harry.”

 

“That’s great. And how is my godson taking the news?”

 

“He’s honestly so excited Lou. Like he’s already a protective big brother. You should have seen him when we went over to me mum’s after we found out we were pregnant he was sitting next to Zayn and wouldn’t let anyone touch Zayn’s belly. Hell he didn’t even let me,” I said while chuckling.

 

“When do you guys find out the gender of the baby?”

 

“I believe Zayn has to go back in May and that’s when we find out the sex of our little one.”

 

“What are you hoping for?”

 

“Honestly it doesn’t matter. I’m happy with either, but I have a feeling its going to be a girl,” I could feel my eyes squinting from smiling so big at the idea of Zayn having a baby girl.

 

“I can see you being all protective Daddy Payno over that baby if it’s a baby girl,” he teased.

 

“Damn straight I’d be protective,”

 

“I hope it’s a little girl so Gemma has someone to play with,” Lou said while smiling real big.

_______

 

After a few more minutes of grilling all the meat we placed everything onto the table so everyone could help themselves.

 

“Alright everyone. Come and eat!” Louis shouted.

_______

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the Tomlinson’s laughing, sharing stories, and eating loads of food.

 

We were all huddled around the fire that Louis and I had set up.

 

Louis was sitting with Eleanor to his right with a wide-awake Gemma on her lap, while Zayn was sat to my left and a very tired looking Harry against his front.

 

I looked over at my beautiful husband and watched as he gently rand his hand up and down Harry’s back while also humming a little tune.

 

“Babe, I think it’s time for us to start heading home,” he whispered as to not wake a now sleeping Harry.

 

I nodded, “Well guys, it looks like we’re going to head home,” I announced as I stood up from my very comfortable chair and helped Zayn up form his.

 

“Awe, did little Payne fall asleep,” cooed Eleanor.

 

“He must have tired himself out,” giggled Zayn.

 

“Li, can you grab Harry’s shoes? I left them by the table and his towel.”

 

“I got it Zayn,” said Lottie as she walked over with Harry’s belongings.

 

“Thanks Lottie,” I said while sending her a warm smile.

 

Both Louis and Eleanor stood up to walk us out, “Well it was great seeing everyone,” both Zayn and I said to everyone still present.

 

“It was great seeing you three,” Johanna said while giving us a hug good-bye and placing a kiss onto Harry’s head full of curls.

 

“El, want me to hold Gemma while you guys say good-bye?” Johanna asked her daughter-in-law.

 

Eleanor nodded and handed a smiling Gemma to her grandmother. With Gemma in the arms of her grandmother, Eleanor, Louis, Zayn, Harry and I walked over to their front door.

“Thank you so much for having us over guys. It was nice seeing everyone.”

 

“No problem Zayn, it was great seeing you guys too,” smiled El she leaned over and hugged both Zayn and Harry and then me as well.

 

“Thank for coming and helping me grill mate,” Louis said as we gave each other a manly hug.

 

“Thanks for having us over man,” I said as he hugged both my husband and child.

 

After we all said our good-bye’s the three of us were on our way back home.

_______

 

_(April 25 th)_

**Harry’s POV** _Surprise!_

“Mumma when baby come?”

 

“Mmm lets see. Your baby brother or sister should be here after Daddy’s birthday.”

 

“When Daddy’s birthday?”

 

“It’s on the 29th of August. There’s still four more months to go,” Mummy said while holding up four fingers.

 

“That’s such a long time,” I whined. I wanted my baby brother or sister and I wanted them now.

 

I heard mummy and daddy talking about the baby, and Mummy told Daddy that he’s four months pregnant now. I don’t know what that means exactly, but mummy’s four almost five months pregnant.

 

“Harry baby, want to go visit Daddy at work and have lunch there?”

 

“Yeah! Lets go with Daddy Mummy!”

_______

 

**Zayn’s POV**

Harry and I made our way up the stairs and into his bedroom, “What do you wanna wear today babez?”

 

Harry walked towards his closet, which was opened, and looked around for a bit before he spotted something he liked.

 

“Mumma, H wants to wear that shirt,” he said while pointing a fat singer towards his mustard yellow shirt.

 

I made my way over towards his closet and pulled out his desired shirt, “Anything else you’d like? Or do you want mummy to choose?” I asked as I was already looking for a pair of grey pants.

 

“Mummy choose. H pick shoes?”

 

“Course baby. You can pick your shoes,” I said while smiling down at him.

 

After grabbing Harry’s clothes I made my way to his bed, where my little boy was already sat at.

 

“Do you need to go potty before I dress you?” I asked. Harry has finally mastered the act of going potty. He no longer has accidents, nor does he wear pull ups. My big boy is finally a big boy.

 

“No, H not go potty mumma,” he said while blushing.

 

“Alright bebz. Lets get you dressed so we can go have lunch with Daddy,” I stated while smiling.

 

I, with the help of Harry, dressed my little boy into his yellowish t-shirt, some grey pants, a navy blue polka-dot cardigan and his dark grey Tom’s his uncle Louis got him for his birthday.

 

“Don’t you look handsome,” I cooed while placing a kiss onto his fat check.

 

“Thank you mumma,” he said while giving me a huge smile.

 

“Your welcome baby. Now would you like to help mumma find something to wear?”

 

Harry nodded excitedly before running off into Liam and I’s bedroom.

_________

 

Once both Harry and I were all dressed and settled into my car, we pulled out of gated home and onto the street.

 

There were a few paparazzi outside snapping picture after picture. Liam and I had yet to announce my pregnancy, but I knew we would have to soon.

 

I was already beginning to show, but I would make sure to wear extra baggy clothing when going out in public.

 

I love Liam’s fans and all, but I really just wanted to keep this pregnancy to ourselves for as long as we could.

_________

 

“Mummy here?” I heard my four year old ask as we pulled into the underground parking garage of Liam’s studio.

 

My baby was currently working with an artist writing up some new songs for said artist new album.

 

“Yeah baby, we just got here. Let me call Paddy and ask where Daddy is so we can surprise him,” I said as I pulled out my phone and called Paddy.

 

It rang two times before Paddy’s voice came through, “Hey Zayn. You okay?”

 

“Hey Paddy, yeah yeah ‘m good. The little ones and I just came to give their father a visit and take him out for lunch.”

 

Paddy chuckled before answering, “He’s going to love this little surprise. Want me to come get you upfront?”

 

“That would be great. Harry and I just got here. We’re in the parking garage. We’ll meet you at the reception in a few.”

 

“See you in a few,” he said before hanging up.

 

“Come on munchkin. Lets go surprise Daddy,” I said excitedly.

________

 

“Paddy!” yelled an excited Harry.

 

“Hiya buddy. You okay?” Paddy asked while taking Harry’s hand into his.

 

“Mmhm. ‘prise Daddy for lunch,” he stated excitedly while looking up at Paddy with a beaming smile.

 

“Hi Zayn. You okay?” I heard Paddy ask.

 

“Hi Paddy. ‘m good. A bit hungry, but not too bad,” I chuckled. “You okay?” I said while sending him a warm smile.

 

“Yeah ‘m good. A bit hungry myself as well,” he chuckled as well.

 

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go get Liam so we can go out for lunch,” I stated excitedly.

_______

 

“Alright baby, we gotta be quite,” I whispered while holding my index finger up to my lips.

 

Harry giggled quietly, as Paddy handed him over to me. “Let me go in there and then I’ll signal you to come in,” he whispered back.

 

Both Harry and I nodded and watched as Paddy walked into the recording room.

 

“Where’d you runoff to Paddy? Was looking for you,” I heard my husband ask his security guard.

 

“I went and got you a surprise,” I could hear the smile on Paddy’s face as he explained to Liam where he had run off to.

 

“Surprise?” Liam asked confused.

 

“Yeah. Come on in boys,” We heard Paddy say.

 

I pushed the door to the room wide open and cleared my throat.

 

Liam turned his black chair around until he was facing Harry and I’s direction.

 

“ ‘rise Daddy!” squealed an excited toddler.

 

Liam looked at us with a huge smile before getting up fro his office chair and making his way towards us.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked as he took us both into a hug and placed a kiss onto Harry’s forehead and my lips.

 

“We thought we’d come and surprise you and ask you to be our lunch date. Right Hazza?” I cooed.

 

“Daddy lunch,” he stated cutely while stretching his arms out for Liam to carry him. Liam immediately took Harry into his arms and placed him onto his hip.

 

“You’re taking me out for lunch babe?” he cooed at Harry.

 

Harry nodded his head up and down quickly stating that he was going to take all of us out for lunch.

 

“Kay baby boy. Lets go get some food into your and your mummy’s belly’s. I’m sure your baby’s,” Harry started calling the baby his so we kind of just went with it, “hungry as well,” he teased while pulling me to his side.

 

“I can’t help that I’m hungry all the time Leeyum,” I said while pouting.

 

With this pregnancy I seem to be constantly hungry. So much more than when I was pregnant with Harry.

 

“I know Princess,” he cooed while pulling me closer towards his side and connecting our lips with a soft kiss.

 

“Now, why don’t we all go get some lunch? I’m sure Paddy’s hungry as well,” Liam said while chuckling.

________

 

_(May 30 th)_

**Liam’s POV**

A few days ago Zayn and I found out the gender of our little one, and I for one am so freaking excited!

 

I can tell Zayn is excited too because after we left the doctors office he begged me, like I would say no to my princess, to take him to baby shopping.

 

We wanted to wait until we found out the gender of the baby before buying any baby things; so few days ago when we found out we went a little over board.

 

Later today we’re having a small gathering with all our friends and family. It’s a gender revealing party.

 

No one besides Zayn and I know the gender of our little one. We thought it would be cute if we waited to tell Harry as well today during the revealing.

“Dada?” I heard my four-year-old ask.

 

“Yeah baby?” I called out.

 

Harry walked into the living room, where I had just finished putting up some final decorations that Zayn thought would look cute, wearing some light blue jeans, a light blue button down, with a grayish cardigan, and his hair pulled up into a bun.

 

He looked adorable.

 

“Where mumma?” he asked confusedly as he tilted his head to the side.

 

I couldn’t help but coo as I bent down and picked my baby. I placed a kiss onto his fat cheek causing him to giggle.

 

“Your mother is getting dressed. He’ll be down soon,” I informed him.

 

He nodded his head, “Dada we have party?”

 

I smiled and placed another kiss onto my baby’s soft skin, “Yeah, we’re going to have a small party.”

 

“But why?”

 

“You know how mumma’s pregnant?” he nodded.

 

“Well, a few days ago we found out if you’re going to have a baby brother or a baby sister. So we’re having this party to tell everyone.”

 

“H, have brother or sistah?”

 

“That’s a surprise my little one. You’ll get to find out when everyone else does.”

 

I watched as Harry pouted; “Why not now?”

 

“Because, mummy and I thought you’d want to help out with the revealing,” I explained.

 

“What I do?” he asked as we made our way upstairs into Zayn and I’s bedroom. I still needed to change before everyone would start to arrive shortly.

 

“Well, you know how daddy filled a bunch of balloons earlier?” I asked and watched as he nodded.

 

“Well, when mummy and I ask you to, you’re going to pop those black balloons and then either pink or blue confetti will come out of it.”

“Why pink and blue?”

 

“Well if the confetti is pink, that means you’re having a little sister. And if the confetti is blue, that means you’re having a little brother.”

 

“Okay dada. H help with ba-ba-loons,” he said while giving me a toothy smile.

 

“Why thank you baby. You’re always so helpful,” I complemented while placing another wet kiss onto his pudgy cheek.

 

As we walked into the bedroom we were met with the sight of Zayn standing in front of our floor to ceiling mirror admiring his belly with a big smile.

 

“Mumma!” squealed, making Zayn jump in surprisement, a squirmy Harry demanding to be put down.

 

“Hey Princess,” I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his now noticeable baby bump. His shirt was still rolled up so I placed my hands onto his small bump rubbing small circles on it.

 

Zayn looked at me through the mirror and gave me a big smile. God I love his smile.

 

“Hi Li,” he whispered.

 

I kissed the back of his neck as I brought him closer towards my chest.

 

“Everything all set downstairs?”

 

“All is done. Just came upstairs to get dressed,” I said while placing a few more kisses onto his neck and untangling myself form him, so I could make my way towards our walk-in closet.

 

“By the way, I love the outfit,” I told him before I disappeared into the closet.

 

Zayn was wearing a candy apple read sweater that had like black specks on it, and some black skinny jeans. He looked great. You could see that his sweater hugged is belly, making him looked adorable.

 

I watched as he began to blush, “Thank you Li.”

 

“Anytime Princess.”

__________

 

**Zayn’s POV**

While Liam was getting dressed, I watched as Harry was making silly faces in the mirror and watched, as he would laugh at his own reflection.

 

_Ding dong_

“Li! They’re here,” I yelled at my husband, hoping he was almost ready.

 

“I’m just about done. Just need to slip into some shoes.”

 

“Shall we go see who’s at the door H?” I asked my four-year-old.

 

Harry nodded excitedly, while grabbing onto my hand.

 

“Babe, Harry and I are going to go see who’s at the door. We’ll see you down there in a bit.”

 

Harry and I were just about to leave our bedroom when Liam came stumbling out of the closet.

 

“I’m ready! I’m ready!”

 

I chuckled, “Babe, Li, Harry and I would have been fine answering the door on our own,” I teased.

 

Liam has this fear about anyone but him opening the door. He’s always afraid that someone with malintent is going to be behind our door and attempt to hurt Harry and I.

 

But I think that’s because a few years ago I was home alone with a newborn Harry when a crazy fan of Liam’s broke into the house in attempt to hurt Harry.

 

I remember I walked into Harry’s nursery and this fan was just standing over Harry’s crib attempting to suffocate my son.

 

She kept saying how Harry ruined everything. How he was suppose to die so that Liam could be with her.

 

It was the scariest thing I have ever witness.

 

Luckily, I was able to distract her before she harmed him and was able to call the police.

 

Since then Liam’s been very over protective on who is allowed into our home.

 

“Not gonna risk it sweet cheeks,” he said while picking up Harry and placing him on his hip and reaching out for my hand.

I leaned up on my tippy toes and pressed a kiss onto his fuzzy cheek.

 

“Love how protective you are of us,” I whispered while puckering my lips silently asking him for a kiss.

 

Liam leaned down and pressed one, two, three, soft kisses onto my lips.

_______

 

“Alright everyone, I want to say thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule’s to come and celebrate with Zayn, Harry and I. As you all know, Zayn and I went to the doctor’s a few days ago to find out the gender of our little one,” he said while rubbing my belly.

 

“On with it Liam! We want to know what baby number 2 will be!” shouted an excited Louis.

 

Everyone in the living room laughed.

 

“Patients Lou. You’ll know in a bit,” I teased back.

 

“Alright, so before we have Hazza over hear do the honors, did everyone tally their guess onto the board?” I asked.

 

I looked around the room and saw that everyone either said yes or nodded their heads.

 

“Harry, baby. Would you like to come here for bit,” I asked.

 

Harry nodded as my dad placed him onto the ground.

 

Harry walked over towards Liam and I.

 

“Buddy when I say now, I want you to take this toothpick and poke as many of these balloons as you can. Think you can do that for us?” asked Liam.

 

“H, pop ba-ba-lloons,” he confirmed while sending his father a big smile.

 

“On the count of three, I want you to start popping the balloons,” I cooed.

 

“One…”

Everyone in the room joined in on the count down.

 

“Two…”

 

I could feel my heart beating fast. This was it. Everyone else was going to know the gender of our little one.

 

“THREE!” everyone shouted excitedly.

 

Harry rapidly began to pop as many black balloons as he could. Once the first balloon was popped the living room was filled with _pink_ confetti.

 

“It’s a girl!” I heard both my mum and Liam’s mum shout excitedly.

 

I looked over at Liam and could feel my vision blurring.

 

Liam pulled me into his arms holding me tight, “I love you Princess,” he whispered while placing a kiss onto my head.

 

“And I love you,” I whispered while looking up and puckering my lips.

 

“Mumma! Dada, H have a baby sistah!” yelled an excited Harry.

 

I untangled myself from Liam so I could bend down and place Harry onto my hip.

 

“Yeah baby. You’re going to be a big brother to baby sister,” I cooed as I placed kisses to his temple.

 

“Yay!” he clapped excitedly, “H have his princess,” I couldn’t help but coo and continue to tear up.

 

Harry is going to be such an amazing big brother.

________

 

_(June 21 st)_

**_LIAM PAYNE_ **

****

**_THE GREAT PAPARAZZI DIVERSION_ **

****

**_Are You Hiding Zayn Payne??_ **

****

**_Liam Payne got aggressive with the paparazzi outside of the LAX last night---but the whole tough guy act may have just been a cover to keep his allegedly pregnant husband away._ **

****

**_Liam (30) and Zayn Payne (26) have a 4 year-old-son Harry whom is rumored to be a big brother very soon._ **

****

**_The Paynes were seen arriving at LAX late last night after flying in from London’s Heathrow Airport._ **

****

**_So, the paps were not surprised when Liam emerged from the airport and tried to strong-arm the photogs into leaving the scene, while Zayn was escorted with a sleeping Harry into their vehicle._ **

****

**_During the confrontation, one of Liam’s security can be seen in the background quickly escorting both Zayn and Harry into their rental…as they were trying to slip past the cameras._ **

****

**_And why would he want to go under the radar? There are rumors that the couple are expecting their second child and photos of Zayn could fetch top dollar around town._ **

****

**_FYI—Zayn was seen wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy jeans. So, the mystery remains._ **

**_______ **

**Liam’s POV**

****

I just finished reading the article that Louis had sent me a link of.

 

Last night Zayn, Harry, Paddy, Preston, and I arrived in Los Angeles and we were instantly swarmed with both paparazzi and fans.

 

Zayn is now six months pregnant, and so far we’ve done a pretty good job of keeping the pregnancy to ourselves.

 

It’s not that I didn’t want to shout to the world that in just three months Zayn and I would be welcoming our little princess, but we wanted to keep this to ourselves.

 

As selfish as that sounds I didn’t feel like sharing this with everyone. I have to share so much of my life with the world that we wanted to keep it to just our close family and friends knowing.

 

Both Zayn and I knew that sooner or later we were going to have to make an announcement or something for safety purposes.

 

With Zayn baby bump growing, we didn’t want to risk having a fan or paparazzi pushing and shoving him and causing harm to our baby girl.

 

I guess once he wakes up, we’ll discuss it.

_______

 

“Zee, baby it’s time to wake up honey,” I whispered as I rubbed small circles onto his bump.

 

Zayn stirred a bit before slowly opening his eyes.

 

“There they are. There are those beautiful hazel eyes that I love so much,” I whispered.

 

Zayn smiled at me, “What time is it?” he mumbled into his pillow.

 

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was now 10:23 a.m. “It’s time for you to get up babe. We need to get some food into that tummy of yours so we can make it to Justin’s on time for lunch.”

 

He could hear my husband groan.

 

“Where’s Harry?”

 

Zayn was currently facing the window so he couldn’t see that Harry was sleeping soundly behind his back.

 

“He’s still sleeping,” I whispered.

 

Harry had fallen asleep on the way to the hotel from the airport. Both Zayn and I felt a lot more comfortable when Harry would share a hotel room with us, so that’s why he slept between my husband and I.

 

Zayn slowly turned himself over so that he could be facing our sleeping little boy.

 

“He’s so cute Leeyum. Look at his pouty lips,” he cooed.

 

“I know babe. We make cute kids don’t we?” I teased.

 

“Mmhm. Can’t wait to see what this little one is going to look like,” he whispered while rubbing his belly.

 

“Well if she looks anything like her mother, she’s going to be gorgeous,” I said a smile spreading across my lips as I watched Zayn blush.

 

“Liiiii, stop. It’s too early to be blushing,” he pouted.

 

“It’s never to early to make my Princess blush,” I teased while bending down and kissing his pout away.

 

“Why don’t you go freshen up and get ready while I wake up Harry and get him dressed,” I suggested.

“Sounds good babe,” he said while leaning up and giving me a kiss.

_______

 

“Harry will you please finish your fruit for daddy?”

 

I was having a bit of trouble with getting Harry to eat his breakfast. He wasn’t very happy about being up.

 

Harry just like his mother loves his sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn’t let the little one sleep any longer.

 

We were currently in LA visiting our good friend Justin Bieber. Zayn and I were here to ask him a very important question, which we were hoping he would say yes to.

 

“No daddy. Harry not eat. Harry sleep,” he whined.

 

I sighed, “Baby, Daddy let you sleep in longer than what I usually do. We need to head out soon so we can go see Uncle Jay,” hoping that the mention of Justin would excite him enough to want to eat.

 

At the mention of Justin, Harry’s beautiful emerald eyes got so big I was afraid they were going to come out of his eye socket.

 

“Daddy, we see Uncle Jay?” he asked me very seriously.

 

“Yeah baby. We’re going to go see Uncle Jay in a bit. Once mummy is finished getting dressed and you both finish having some breakfast we’ll head out to Uncle Jay’s house.”

 

Instead of him continuing our conversation he began to shove strawberries into his mouth making him look like a chipmunk.

 

“Slow down buddy,” I chuckled.

 

“Gots to eat daddy. H wants to go see Uncle Jay,” he said.

_______

 

Once both Harry and Zayn had eaten breakfast and were both dressed and ready to go. We made our way down to the lobby where both Paddy and Preston were waiting to escort us into our rental.

 

“Harry, baby why don’t you go with daddy so he can carry you,” cooed a pregnant Zayn.

 

I’ve noticed that it was getting a bit difficult for him to hold Harry.

 

“No mumma, H want mumma to hold Harry,” he said while pouting and holding onto his neck tighter.

 

“Baby, why don’t you let me carry you. I promise mummy will be right next to us,” I tried to convince.

 

“No daddy. H want mumma,” he stated stubbornly.

 

Both Zayn and I sighed, “It’s fine Liam. I can get him into the car,” he said.

 

As much as I wanted to argue with Zayn and take Harry into my arms, I knew that Zayn wouldn’t budge.

 

“Princess, you’re six almost seven months pregnant. Heavy lifting isn’t very good for you or our little one. Please let me help.”

 

“I said I was fine Liam. I can carry our son,” he angrily stated.

 

Great. Mood swings.

 

“Alright. Harry, I’m going to place your blankey on top of you.”

 

I placed Harry’s light green blankey on top of him, so the paparazzi wouldn’t get any shots of him.

 

“Liam did you grab Harry’s bag?”

 

“Yeah, Paddy put it in the car earlier,” I informed my husband.

 

“Thank you Li. Don’t know what I would do without you,” he said as he stood on his tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

 

Mood swings.

 

After a few more seconds I could see both Paddy and Preston making their way to the front door.

 

“Hey Paddy. Hey Preston,” greeted a happy Zayn.

 

His mood swings are always all over the place.

 

“Hiya Zayn. How are you today?”

 

“I’m fine thank you Paddy. You?”

 

“Doing good too,” he said while chuckling.

“Alright you three. You know the drill. Zayn you and Harry will first. Paddy, Liam and I will create a barrier around you two, well three,” he said while looking at Zayn’s bump.

 

We both nodded, “Kay babe, please stay close,” I begged. I really didn’t want anything to happen to him or the kids.

 

He nodded, “I will Leeyum,” he answered while rolling his eyes.

 

“Lets go boys,” Preston stated.

 

Once we were all outside it was mayhem.

 

If we thought it was loud before, while we were indoors, you can only imagine how much louder it got once we were outside.

 

The fans went crazy and started shouting our names. Some were saying nice things, others…not so much.

 

“Liam! Liam look over here!” I could hear both the paparazzi and fans shouting.

 

“Zayn are you pregnant?” I heard someone shout.

 

I looked over at Zayn and saw that he pulled Harry closer towards his chest and tightened his hold on him.

 

“Zayn! Harry!”

 

“Liam are you guys expecting your second kid?” I heard a paparazzi shout.

 

I kept my head down and continued to move towards the car.

 

“Liam could I please get a picture? Please!” I heard some fans plead.

 

I felt really bad about not being able to stop and take a few pictures, but I knew that if I did, we’d never get to Justin’s on time.

 

After a few more seconds and more pushing and shoving we were all in the rental.

 

Zayn was sat with Harry on his lap, who was still covered with his blankie, “You okay babe?” I asked as Zayn pulled Harry’s blanket down revealing a happy Harry.

 

“’m okay dada. Uncle Jay now?” he asked.

 

“Yeah baby, we’re on our way to Uncle Jay’s,” cooed Zayn.

 

Harry huffed but nodded. Zayn handed him over to me asking me to buckle Harry into his car seat.

 

I of course complied and took our son from him placing Harry into his car seat. Once I had Harry all buckled in I handed him his blankie while placing a kiss onto his forehead.

 

“Dada can H watch movie on iPad?” he asked while sticking out his lip.

 

“I don’t see why not. Let me get your iPad.”

 

Once I was back in my seat I looked through Harry’s bag and pulled out his fully charged iPad and handed it over to him.

 

“Thank you daddy,” he said while sending me a big smile.

 

“Hey Princess, I think it’s time we make a pregnancy announcement.”

 

He sighed.

 

“There are a lot of articles speculating that you’re pregnant. Lou sent me a link to one this morning. The paps got a picture of you coming off the plane, and your bump is visible.”

 

“I guess we do need to announce it. We made it to almost seven months without anyone else knowing, so I guess we did pretty good,” he said while smiling down at his bump.

 

“Yeah we did. I’m surprised we were able to make it this far into the pregnancy without having any of the papers get word of it,” I said while rubbing my Princess’ bump.

 

“So am I. Okay, we’ll make an announcement, but I don’t’ want to make it into a big deal.”

 

“Alright Princess, how do you want to announce it?”

 

I watched as he thought for a bit, before a big smile overtook his face, “I got it! We can take a picture showing off my belly and post it onto Instagram.”

 

“Yeah that sounds good. Do you want to announce the gender of the baby too, or just that we’re expecting?”

 

“Can we maybe keep that to ourselves?”

 

“Course baby, we don’t have to tell people if you don’t want to.”

“Maybe we can get Justin to help us out with the picture when we get there,” he suggested.

 

“I’m sure he’d love to. I really hope he says yes what we are going to ask him.”

 

“I think he will,” Zayn answered.

_______

 

After about 45 minutes we were finally pulling into Justin’s gated home.

 

“Harry babe, guess what?” I asked the toddler.

 

Harry was too engrossed into Inside Out playing on his iPad that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings.

 

“Harry, baby. Daddy’s talking to you,” Zayn whispered while gently running his hand up and down his bare leg.

 

That seemed to have caught Harry’s attention because he immediately looked up at his mother, “What mumma?”

 

“Guess where we are?” Zayn said excitedly.

 

Harry looked out the window and instantly became hyper.

 

“Uncle Jay!” he squealed excitedly.

 

“Yeah baby, we’re here,” I cooed.

 

I watched in amusement as Harry tossed his iPad to the open seat next to him, and attempted to unbuckle his car seat.

 

“Daddy out! H want out!” he stated impatiently.

 

Both Zayn and I chuckled, “In a minute bebz. Paddy needs to stop the car and then Daddy will help you getting out of your car seat,” stated Zayn.

 

We watched as Harry pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

 

After a few more seconds Paddy had parked the car. I watched as both Paddy and Preston got out of the car and opened both Zayn and I’s car doors.

 

“Dada out!” yelled a very excited four-year-old.

 

“I’m coming buddy. Give me a second.”

 

I made quick work of unbuckling myself and moving towards the third row, where Harry was currently seated, to take my little boy out of his confinement.

 

Once I had both Harry and his blanket. We got out of the car and walked towards the entrance, where both my good friend Justin and Zayn were hugging each other.

 

“Uncle Jay!” squealed my very excited little boy. Harry was wiggling around in my arms signaling that he wanted to be put down.

 

Once Harry’s feet touched the gravel he quickly made his way towards his uncle.

 

“Buddy!” yelled a happy Justin with wide spread arms ready to catch his nephew when he was within reach.

 

Once Harry was in Justin’s arms, Justin spun him around making a very happy Harry giggle like mad.

 

I walked up to Zayn until I had my arms around his protruding belly and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“I’m a bit jealous that he’s that excited to see Justin,” he said while pouting.

 

“Don’t be jealous babe. You know you’re still his favorite,” I whispered back while pressing another kiss on to the back of his neck.

 

Zayn was about to open his mouth when Justin and Harry walked over towards us and gave me a side hug, “What’s up bro? Long time no see,” he said while clapping my back, with the arm that wasn’t holding onto Harry.

 

“Justin how’ve you been?”

 

“Good. I’ve been pretty good,” he said while smiling.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Congrats on the Grammy by the way.”

 

“Thank you man. Means a lot. I still can’t believe I won a Grammy. Never thought it would be something possible. But lets go inside.”

________

 

**Zayn’s POV**

We were all currently sitting on Justin’s back patio catching up while Harry played with Esther and Philip, Justin’s dogs.

 

“How’s pregnancy treating you Zayn?”

 

“Its pretty good yeah? I mean it’s getting a bit harder to move around and chase after Harry, but it hasn’t been too bad,” I answered while idly rubbing my bump.

 

“When are you due?”

 

“Sometime in September. Our little one should be hear by then.”

 

“I can’t wait to meet this baby,” he stated excitedly while reaching over to rub my belly.

 

“Do you guys know what you’re having yet?” he asked as he continued to rub my belly hoping that the baby would kick.

 

“We have,” answered my husband while sending me a big smile.

 

“Are you telling anyone? Or are you guys waiting until the baby is born to tell people?”

 

“We’ve actually told our close family and friend’s. We just wanted to tell you in person,” I said while bending down and puling out two things from Harry’s bag.

 

The first thing I pulled out was a white envelope. Inside that envelope was one of my ultrasound pictures.

 

“This is for you,” I said while handing Justin the envelope.

 

Justin looked at both Liam and I strangely before he opened the envelope. Justin pulled out the picture of our little girl and read what the caption said.

 

“ _Hi Uncle Justin. Can’t wait to meet you! Lots of love, Niall Rosie Payne.”_

“It’s a girl! Oh my God. Congratulations guys. You’re having a little girl,” he said while smiling really big.

 

“Thank you, but there’s actually another reason why we wanted to come talk with you,” I said while once again bending down and pulling out a brown box from the bag, before handing it to Justin.

 

“What’s this?” he asked curiously as he stared at the box.

 

“Open it and find out,” answered Liam.

 

The top of the brown box had a picture of both Liam and I saying, _“I’m gonna make him an offer he can’t resist.”_

 

Once Justin opened the box, he was met with a picture of himself with the caption “ _The Godfather?”_ next to it. The inside of the box also held a few cigars and mini bottles of whiskey.

 

Justin was so surprised he didn’t say anything. He just kept staring at the question and then back at us.

 

“So what do you say man? Would you like to be little Niall’s Godfather?” asked a hopeful Liam.

 

“Are you serious? You guys want me to be your little girl’s Godfather?”

 

“Course we do. We think you would be a great Godfather to her,” I stated sincerely.

 

Justin got up and threw his arms around both Liam and I, “Of course I’ll be this little Princess’ Godfather,” he said while bending down so he was at eye level with my bump.

 

“Hi baby. I’m gonna be your Godfather. I know I’m not perfect, but I promise to always love and protect you,” he said while rubbing my bump.

 

Little Niall picked that moment to kick making Justin’s eyes prickle with tears.

 

“I think that means she’s happy you’re going to be her Godfather,” I whispered.

 

“Hi Ni,”

 

“Ni?” both Liam and I asked.

 

“Yeah, Ni. It’s going to be what I call her. Princess Ni,” he said smiling at my bump.

 

“I like it. It has a cute little ring to it,” Liam stated while I nodded.

 

“Anyways, as I was saying before your parents rudely interrupted me,” he said while playfully glaring at us, “Was that I’m not a perfect person, and Lord only knows why your parents chose me to be your Godfather, but I promise not to screw it up and to always show you unconditional love. Oh and whenever your parents say no, just remember Uncle Jay will always say yes,” he said while playfully winking at me.

 

“Wait. Do Godfathers get stretch marks?”

 

Both Liam and I busted out laughing.

_______

 

It was now after lunch, and Harry was currently napping up in Justin’s bedroom while we were talkig.

“Jay?” I asked from my spot on Liam’s lap.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So Liam and I were wondering if you’d want to help us with announcing our pregnancy. There’s been a lot of speculation revolving if I’m pregnant or not, so we thought it would be nice to post something announcing that we are indeed pregnant.”

 

“Yeah of course. What were you thinking of doing?”

 

“I was telling Liam that we should post a picture of my belly or something? What do you think?”

 

Justin seemed to think about for a bit. “I got it! Right, so Zayn I want you to stand in front of the window and roll your shirt up. Liam I want you down on your knees-“

 

“Whoa dude. I love you and all but I am happily married,” Liam teased.

 

“Not like that you ass. I want you to get down on your knees and kiss Zayn’s bump.”

 

We followed Justin’s instructions. I stood by the large window and rolled up my green shirt, while Liam got down on his knees and kissed my bump.

 

“Perfect,” Justin said while the sound of his camera was going off.

 

“I think these should be enough. Now one of you just has to upload it to Instagram or something.”

 

Liam pressed a few more kisses onto my exposed belly before he helped me roll down my shirt and was back on his feet.

 

We were all sitting back down in the living room.

 

“Li, do you want to post the picture?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, why not,” he said while leaning down and kissing my check.

 

After a few seconds of watching my husband type away on his phones I felt my phone vibrate, signaling I had a message/notification.

 

I pulled out my phone and saw that it was a notification from Liam. I was tagged in a picture.

 

I quickly unlocked my phone and opened up my Instagram app.

 

**_FakeLiamPayne: I’m happy to announce that @Zayn and I are expecting baby number 2 in just a few short months! #BabyPayne_ **

****

“Babe my notifications are going crazy,” Liam said while smiling.

 

“Do you guys mind if I post up a picture of the Godfather box you guys gave me?” asked Justin.

 

“Course not. Go for it Jay. Just please don’t mention it’s a girl. We’d like to keep that to ourselves for as long as possible. ” I said while snuggling closer into my husband’s side.

 

“Okay. I can do that,” he said while smiling.

 

Both Liam and I’s phone’s went off indicating we had a notification.

 

**_JustinBieber: Guess what guys? I got Godfathered! @FakeLiamPayne and @Zayn just asked me to be Godfather to their little one. Can’t wait to meet you little one!_ **

________

 

_(July 21 st) _

“Baba, could you please help Liam with the crib. He’s apparently having troubles with putting it together,” I laughed at my pouting husband.

 

I was now seven almost eight months pregnant, and we were finally setting up little Niall’s nursery.

 

“Don’t be mean Zayn. It’s hard. There are so many bolts and screws. I really don’t want to put it together wrong and then one night have our little princess falling,” Liam said while pouting.

 

“I know baby. I’m just messing with you,” I said while leaning up on my tippy toes and kissing my husband.

 

“Course beta. Come on Liam. Lets get my little granddaughters crib put together so Zayn and his mother can finish decorating the nursery,” said my father as he patted Liam on the back and led him upstairs and into the nursery.

 

I went over and sat on one of the kitchen chairs next to my mum who was feeding Harry some of her samosas she brought over.

 

“Are grandma’s samosas yummy baby?” I asked my little boy.

 

Harry was too busy eating to answer me so he just nodded his head up and down and sent me a big smile.

 

“How are you feeling sonshine?” my mother asked.

 

“I’m okay. I feel really fat and it’s getting a lot harder to move, but I’m okay. I’m anxious to meet my little one already,” I said while idly rubbing my bump feeling Niall kick like crazy.

 

“Just a bit more to go. Before you know it, these next two months will go by really fast and your little girl will be in your arms,” she said while sending me a warm smile.

 

“God I hope so. I want her here already.”

 

“What about you Harry. Do you want your sister here already?” my mum asked.

 

“Yes! H want sissy here already, so H can play and cuddle and kiss her,” he said excitedly.

 

“Are you going to be a good big brother Harry?” she asked.

 

Harry nodded his head up and down so fast I thought his head was going to fall off and very seriously told my mum that he was going to be the best big brother.

 

We continued to talk for a bit longer when both my dad and Liam came down the stairs.

 

“Alright babe, the crib is all set up. If you’d like your mother and you can go up there now, and finish decorating,” Liam suggested as he sat down next to me.

 

“Thank you baba. Liam,” I said while leaning over and pressing a kiss onto his stubble covered cheek.

 

“No problem beta,” said my baba.

_________

 

“Zayn where do you want me to put this N?” I heard my mum ask.

 

I was putting away all her diaper supplies in their designated spots before I turned over to face my mother.

 

“Could you please hand it above the crib?”

 

“Course honey. So I take it her name starts with the letter N?” I heard her ask.

 

“Yup. Liam and I chose her name after we found out we were having a little girl,” I explained.

 

No one but Liam, Harry, Justin and I knew our little girl’s name. We planned on keeping it a surprise for everyone.

 

“There. I think that’s the lot of it,” she said while stepping away from Niall’s crib and admiring the room.

 

Niall’s nursery looked absolutely beautiful. The walls were painted a light tan with white trimming. While her furniture was a light grey woodish finish. Her curtains, bedding and baskets were a dusty pink, making the room look so pretty.

 

“I think she’s going to love her room,” I heard Liam say from behind me.

 

Liam, my father and Harry entered the nursery and admired it.

________

 

_(August 13 th)_

**Liam’s POV**

Today’s the day.

 

Trisha, my mum and I organized a surprise baby shower for Zayn.

 

Trisha and my mum were currently making sure everything was being perfectly set up in the backyard while Zayn and I were at a spa.

 

I thought I would treat my Princess with a head to toe massage, a facial, a mani and pedi. I knew how much he loved being pampered.

 

And he definitely deserved it.

 

At the moment we were getting a couples massage. God this felt amazing. No wonder Zayn loved coming.

 

“Mr. Payne, would it be okay if I pulled down the sheet? I’d like to really work out the tense muscles on your lower back,” I heard the masseuse ask my husband.

 

That immediately made me look up from my position and look at the man that was putting his hands on my pregnant husband.

 

“Umm. Could you try and just work over the sheet?” asked my shy Princess.

 

“I think it would be better if I could get my hands on you and work those muscles. You seem to be very tense in that area-“ I cut him off before he could continue.

 

“I believe my husband said no. Now either you do what he’s asking you to do, or we will gladly ask for someone else.”

 

That seemed to instantly shut the man up.

______

 

Once our couples massage was over with and our facials it was time for our mani pedi’s.

 

“Would you like a color?” I heard the nail lady ask me.

 

“No thank you.”

 

“Would you like a color?” I heard the lady working on Zayn ask, as she was drying of his swollen feet.

 

I watched as Zayn looked over at the wall full of nail polishes before biting his lip. I could tell that he really wanted to add some color onto his nails, but was maybe to shy or embarrassed to say so.

 

“Baby, what color would you like?” I asked gently.

 

Zayn looked over at me and I noticed his beautiful hazel eyes were filling with tears.

 

“Awe baby, don’t cry Princess,” I cooed as I got up form my chair and walked over to my emotional husband.

 

Once I was close enough to Zayn, I pulled him into a hug and felt as he shoved his face into my neck. I could feel his hot tears wetting my neck.

 

“Baby don’t cry. Why’s my Princess crying?”

 

He sniffled a bit before I felt him mumble something into the skin of my neck.

 

“I didn’t understand what you said honey,” I whispered while rubbing circles onto his back.

 

Zayn pulled away from my neck and looked up at me with teary eyes, “I want to paint my nails a pink, but I don’t want people to laugh at me,” he stated sadly.

 

“Baby, Zayn. No one is going laugh at you honey. If you want to paint your nails pink, then go for it. Okay?” I cooed while I whipped some of his fallen tears.

 

Zayn nodded his head, before I asked his nail technician to paint his nails pink.

 

“What shade of pink do you want baby?” I asked.

 

“I want a rose pink,” he whispered shyly.

 

I nodded my head and walked towards the wall that held all the nail polishes and picked up three different shades of rose pink before walking back towards my husband and giving him some options.

 

“Which one of these do you like baby doll?”

 

Zayn looked at the three bottles of nail polish and pointed to his favorite. I then handed over the nail polish to the nail technician.

________

 

We were getting dressed in the locker room my mom text me letting me know that everything was all set up and ready to go.

 

Everyone who we invited was all at the house waiting for Zayn’s arrival.

 

“Hey Princess, I got you a little something,” I said as I pulled out a pink gift bag.

 

“What is it Li?” he asked curiously.

 

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” I teased.

 

Zayn was currently wrapped in a bathrobe sitting on one of the benches.

 

I watched as Zayn pulled out all the gold and white tissue paper before he got to the bottom on the bag revealing his gift.

 

I heard him gasp before carefully pulling out the piece of clothing.

 

“Li. What is this?” He asked as he ran gentle fingers on the soft fabric of the white dress I had gotten him.

 

“It’s a dress baby. And it’s for you. I want you to wear it.”

 

A few days ago I caught Zayn looking at dresses. I watched as he had a huge smile on his face and stared at the white dress on the screen.

 

“I can’t Li. ‘m a boy. I can’t wear dresses,” he stated sadly.

 

“I don’t’ care if you’re a boy. You can and will wear whatever you want baby. And if that’s wearing a dress, then be it.”

Zayn looked up at me and then back down at the dress. He tried standing up, but was proven difficult with the bump, and hugged me so tight.

 

“I love you so much Liam Payne. Thank you so much for not judging me,” he whispered as I could feel my shirt getting soaked with his tears.

 

“I would never judge you baby. I love you just the way you are,” I said while kissing his forehead.

 

“Now, I want you to slip into this dress and the shoes in the bag. I’ll wait for you out here,” I instructed.

 

After a few minutes Zayn came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his white lacy dress and his brown gladiator sandals. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

 

**_(So imagine Zayn has his long hair during the story.)_ **

****

“Wow. You look absolutely beautiful baby girl,” I said as I approached him and wrapped my arms around him.

 

“You don’t think I look funny?” he asked shyly.

 

“Of course not baby. You look absolutely beautiful,” I stated while kissing his lips.

 

“Thank you Li. For being such an amazing husband. For loving me. And for making me the happiest person alive,” he said with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

I bent down and kissed his soft lips, “I love you Zayn, and I would do absolutely anything to make you happy.”

_______

 

“Liiii, why do I have to wear this?” asked my pouting husband.

 

“Because baby. Our date day isn’t over just yet. I have a surprise for you,” I said as I guided my husband to our backyard.

 

Zayn was currently blind folded.

 

“One the count of three I’m going to take this off okay?”

 

He nodded his head.

 

“1…2…3!” I somewhat shouted as I pulled off the blindfold.

 

“Surprise!” all our family and friends shouted.

 

“Oh my God! Leeyum,” I heard him shout surprised.

 

“Surprise baby,” I whispered as I wrapped my arms from behind.

 

I watched as Zayn looked around the backyard and saw all the pinks and gold throughout the lawn.

 

“This looks amazing Li,” he said as he turned around in my arms so that we could be standing face to face.

 

“I’m glad you like it. It’s a party fit for a princess,” I cooed as I bent down and passionately kissed him.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

“And I love you,” I whispered back before placing another kiss onto his lips.

________

 

The rest of the evening was spent eating a large amount of different food and pastries, playing games, opening presents and just having great time.

 

My mum and Trisha really out did themselves.

 

The party was slowly winding down to its end. It was now just down to Louis, Eleanor, Justin, Zayn and I.

 

Gemma and Harry were both asleep in Harry’s bedroom, while we sat outside a bit longer and just talked.

 

“You look absolutely stunning Zayn,” I head El compliment a blushing Zayn.

 

“Thanks El, but Li picked out this dress,” he said while smiling at me.

 

“You did a good job Li. He looks great in the dress. And don’t get me started on those shoes!”

 

We all laughed, “Well I do have good taste,” I teased.

_____

 

_(September 13 th)_

**Zayn’s POV**

I was currently down on my knees, using my hands to remove the fabric of Liam’s t-shirt out of the way as he unbuttoned the button on his jeans so he could pull them down. Liam’s hands were scrambling on the all with his head leaning back to look at the ceiling for a bit while I pulled his boxers down along with his jeans.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” I whispered, “from the moment your mum came over to pick Harry up and you were sitting on the couch looking so freaking hot.”

 

I heard Liam whimper as the chilly air hit his naked member but I was soon compensating for that, my tongue licked his tip and circled over it in a swirl, Liam’s mouth parted as my hands gripped onto his thighs and spread them apart so I could be closer.

 

I was soon inserting his member into my mouth until it reached the back of my throat and curved downward; and with me not having a gag reflex, I was soon sucking Liam off.

 

Liam’s t-shirt was being wrinkled as I bobbed my head up and down, Liam’s fingers dug into the wallpaper as his pants left his lips when my tongue worked like magic on him, the suction I added on his member was making Liam whimper softly.

 

“Oh fuck baby,” Liam raspy voice bounced off the walls.

 

Liam’s back arched his head peering up at the celling as I encouraged the thrusts with moans and constant humming around his length. “Oh god,” Liam groaned as his hand tangled into my locks of hair.

 

I moaned when I felt Liam’s hands at my scalp, tugging at my hair when the pleasure became too much.

 

I continued to add more pressure on his member when I suddenly felt a wet sensation on my lower half.

 

I pulled off of Liam’s member and looked down noticing the wet patch on my leggings.

 

“Princess, don’t stop please. I’m close,” I heard Liam whimper.

 

I continued to stare at the wet patch before speaking, “Li, my water just broke.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9! Whoop! (: So baby Payne has FINALLY made her grand appearance. I hope you guys all like the new update. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. It means a lot.

**Liam’s POV**

“Liam! This fucking hurts! It’s your entire fault! You just couldn’t keep _your_ fucking dick to yourself!” were some of the insults my husband has been throwing at me for the past hour or so.

 

“That’s not what you were saying nine months ago when you were begging to have my dick in you,” I whispered back.

 

I apparently didn’t say that as quietly as I thought because Zayn immediately turned in my direction, I was sitting to his left in a really uncomfortable hospital chair, giving me such a scary glare.

 

If looks could kill, I would definitely be eight feet underground.

 

“Why are you being so mean to me?” he sobbed. “Can’t you see I’m in enough pain without you being such an ass,” he sobbed even more.

 

That instantly made me get up and stand by his side, “I’m sorry baby. I’m not trying to be mean. I swear, that’s the last thing I ever want to be to you,” I cooed while I leaned down and pressed kisses onto his clammy forehead.

 

“Then why are you being so mean? Can’t you see in how much pain I’m in? This baby is about to rip me in half,” he sniffled.

 

“I know. And I’m so sorry. I promise not to be mean anymore,” I said while placing another kiss onto his forehead.

 

“It hurts so much Li,” he sniffled while reaching over to squeeze my hand.

 

“I know Princess, but it’ll all be worth it, when we have little Niall in our arms,” I cooed while trying to help him get through his contraction.

 

He nodded, “That’s it baby, just breath in and out. Breath,” I coached.

 

Zayn and I have been in the hospital for approximately two hours now. After I was cock-blocked by my daughter, that sounds so wrong, but she did. I was in the midst of getting some head from her mother, anyways; after Zayn told me his water had broken we immediately made our way into the hospital only to be told that Zayn was six centimeters dilated. He’s actually dilating a lot fast with Niall than we he did back with Harry.

 

“Have you called me mum and baba?”

 

“Your parents are on their way over. They should be here in a few hours. Your dad said it would be a cold day in hell if he missed the birth of his first granddaughter,” I said chuckling as I remembered hearing Yaser tell Trisha to hurry up or he was going to leaver her behind.

 

Zayn laughed at that, “That sounds like baba. He was so excited when we told them they were having a granddaughter. He’s going to spoil her rotten.”

 

I smiled at that, “He won’t be the only one. Me mum’s already bought half of London worth of baby girl things.”

 

Zayn smiled and rubbed his very swollen tummy with his free hand, “See baby, everyone is very excited for you to get here.”

_________

 

“Li, it hurts. I can’t,” my husband said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

“I know baby. But you’re almost fully dilated. Just a little bit longer,” I whispered as I kissed his temple.

 

Zayn has now dilated to eight centimeters in the span of an hour. His contractions are at full force right now, but he refuses to get an epidural. Both his nurse and Dr. Reynolds have asked if he wanted the drug, but he determined to deliver our daughter drug-free.

 

“Want me to rub your back? Maybe that will ease some of the pain,” I suggested.

 

I hate seeing him in so much pain. If I could I would take it all away so he wouldn’t have to go through this.

 

Zayn nodded his head, and carefully moved onto his right side. Once he was comfortable I began to give him a back rub, hoping that it would ease some of the tension back there.

________

 

“That’s it Zayn. Beautiful. I want you to push as hard as you can,” Dr. Reynolds’s instructed.

 

“Gahhhh, this hurts. I can’t,” Zayn sobbed.

 

“Yes you can baby. You’re doing great,” I reassured my husband.

 

“4…5…6…7…8…9…10, Good job. Now I want you to catch your breath for a bit,” Dr. Reynolds continued to say.

 

“You’re doing such a good job baby,” I cooed as I kissed his forehead.

 

“It hurts so much Li,” he sniffled.

 

“I know baby, and I am so sorry that you have to go through this, but you’re almost done,” I reassured him.

 

“Alright Zayn. I want you to take a deep breath and push down as hard as you can,” instructed Zayn’s OBGYN.

 

I watched as Zayn took a deep breath before lifting his head a bit so that his chin was against his chest and pushed as hard as he could.

 

“Beautiful. You’re doing great. I can see her head. Just a few more pushes and she’ll be out. 6…7…8…9…10.”

 

When I heard him say that he could see our daughter’s head I took a peek. I was curious to see if she would get Zayn’s dark hair.

 

“Can you see her Li?” Zayn asked.

 

“Yeah baby, I can. She definitely didn’t take after her brother with a head full of hair,” I chuckled.

 

When Harry was born he was born with a head full of hair. But from what I could see little Niall had some tuffs of hair, but nothing compared to her brother.

 

“Okay Zayn, lets get this little girl out of there, so she can meet her parents. Ready. Take a deep breath and push.”

 

“Gahhhh. Get her out! Get her out!” he cried.

 

“Just a little more and her head will be out,” his doctor said as he too helped by softly pulling on Niall.

 

“It feels like she’s fucking splitting me open! It’s all your fault Liam. She took after you and has a big fucking head! You are _never_ fucking bringing your dick anywhere near my ass!” he screamed.

 

“Hey my heads not that big,” I said while pouting.

 

“Yes it is! And she took after you in that department, that’s why she’s not coming out. She’s probably stuck,” he screamed as he began to cry hysterically.

 

“Just a few more pushes and she’ll be out Zayn. Do you think you can do that? Think you can push her out?”

 

Zayn nodded his head frantically and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

“Now push as hard as you can. Her shoulders are almost out.” I looked down and watched as my little girl was being brought into this world.

 

“Ahhhhh. Is she almost out?” Zayn sobbed.

 

“She’s almost out Zayn. You’re doing so good baby,” I whispered as I kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

“Just one more push and your little girl will be in your arms,” Dr. Reynolds stated.

 

“Come on Princes, you can do it. One m ore big push and you’ll get to hold Niall,” I encouraged him.

 

I watched as once again Zayn caught his breath and pushed as hard as he could.

 

“Ahhhhh,” Zayn screamed.

 

I continued to look in between Zayn’s legs and watched as my little girl was fully out of her mother.

 

Dr. Reynolds took the blue syringe (is that what it’s called?) and took out whatever fluids she had in her mouth and nose, so she could breath.

 

Once her airway was cleared the room was instantly filled with Niall’s cries.

 

Hearing her cries immediately brought tears to both Zayn and I’s eyes. Our little girl was finally here. After waiting nine months she was finally here.

 

“Baby Payne born at 5:04 PM on September 13th, 2016,” one of the nurses said as Dr. Reynolds placed our baby girl onto Zayn’s chest.

 

“She’s beautiful Zee,” I whispered as I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto my husband’s lips.

 

“Liam, would you like to do the honors and cut her umbilical cord?” I head Dr. Reynolds ask.

 

I nodded my head and reached out for the scissors he offered and cut down where he signaled me.

 

Once I had cut Niall’s umbilical cord I turned my attention back to my babies.

 

“Hi Niall. Hi baby, I’m your mummy, and I love you so so much,” I heard Zayn whisper as she peppered kisses onto Niall’s little head with tears still streaming down her face.

 

I leaned down and pressed a kiss onto her fat cheek, “Happy birthday Ni. I love you,” I whispered.

 

“Thank you so much Zayn. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful little girl and for making me the happiest man alive,” I said as tears blurred my vision.

 

Zayn stretched his neck out a bit indicating he wanted a kiss, “I love you,” he whispered.

 

A nurse then walked over and gently took Niall from Zayn, so that she could take Niall’s vitals.

 

I watched as the nurse place a squirming Niall onto the scale before writing something down on a piece of paper.

 

I looked back at my beautiful husband and could tell that he was exhausted. “You did such a great job Princess,” I whispered as I leaned down and pressed a few more kisses onto his soft lips.

 

Zayn just smiled at me, and pecked me lips.

 

Dr. Reynolds congratulated us before he left the room. While Niall was still being checked two other nurses made quick work of changing Zayn’s sheets and his gown.

 

Once Zayn was all settled one of the nurses came over so that she could get the information need to fill out Niall’s birth certificate.

 

“Baby’s full name?” she asked.

 

“Niall Rosie Payne,” I heard my husband answer.

 

“That’s such a pretty name,” she said while sending us a smile.

 

“Parents’ full names?”

 

“Zayn Javvad Payne and Liam James Payne,” I answered this time.

 

“That should be it for now. Once I get everything else entered I’ll be back so that you can both sign the certificate,” she said before walking out of the room.

 

“Here you go Mr. Payne,” the nurse said as she handed Zayn our little girl who was now wrapped in a white blanket and was wearing a rose pink hat over her little head.

 

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask,” the nurse said before she too walked out of the room so that it was only Zayn, Niall and I in the hospital room.

 

“Budge over a bit Princess,” I whispered.

 

Once Zayn had very carefully moved over a bit I made myself comfortable next to Zayn and our little baby.

 

Zayn and I were staring in awe at our beautiful creation.

 

“She’s perfect Li,” he whispered as he held onto one of Niall’s little hands.

 

“She is. She’s absolutely beautiful. Took after her mumma,” I whispered as I held onto Niall’s other tiny hand.

 

Zayn looked up at me and I could see that his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

 

“I love you Li,” he whispered as he leaned up and pressed a kiss onto my lips.

 

“And I love you so so much Zayn,” I stated before placing another kiss onto his lips.

________

 

**Zayn’s POV**

_Knock Knock_

“Come in,” I heard my husband say.

 

I watched as the door to my room opened and soon the squeals of our excited little boy were heard.

 

“Mumma!” he yelled happily as he ran to my bedside.

 

“Hi baby,” I cooed as I caressed his face with the hand that wasn’t holding onto Niall.

 

I watched as Harry closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, “H miss mumma,” he said while pouting cutely at me.

 

“Awe babe. I missed you too, but guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Li, help Harry up onto the bed please,” I asked my husband, who was talking to Karen and Geoff.

 

Liam came over and picked up a giggling Harry placing a few loud wet kisses onto his fat cheeks.

 

“Hi baby. I missed you munchkin,” he said holding cuddling him a little bit longer.

 

“Missed dada too,” Harry said while placing both of his stubby little hands onto either side of Liam’s face and squishing his cheeks together before kissing his lips.

 

Liam placed another kiss onto Harry’s forehead before he turned him in my direction, “Harry we want you to meet someone,” Liam said before placing Harry onto the hospital bed.

 

“But first, can mumma have a hug and kiss. I missed you very much,” I said while pouting.

 

Harry instantly came closer to me and wrapped his little arms around my neck and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, “Missed mumma,” he said whispered.

 

I leaned down and kissed his forehead while wrapping my free arm around him. “I missed you too baby, but I want you to meet someone,” I whispered as he moved away from my neck.

 

It was then that Harry took notice of the little baby in my arms. I watched as Harry stared at her intently, as if to figure out whom she was and why she was in my arms.

 

We all watched on as Harry very carefully reached out to touch her cheeks. When Harry’s hand made contact with Niall’s cheek she scrunched up her face a little.

 

“Harry say hi to your baby sister,” I heard my husband say.

 

Harry looked over at both Liam and I and gave us a surprised look, “Sistah?”

 

“Yeah baby. This is your baby sister, Niall. Can you say hi baby?” I cooed.

 

Harry looked back at the baby and stared for a few seconds before a big smile broke out on his little face.

 

“Hi baby!” he squealed while leaning closer towards her and placing a kiss onto her cheek. “I is Harry. I’s your big brudder.”

 

It was as if Niall was waiting for her brother before she opened her eyes; because after a few seconds of Harry cooing at Niall, she opened her eyes.

“Li, look at her eyes. They’re so blue,” I whispered in awe.

 

Liam stood closer to the bed so that he could catch a glimpse of his daughters beautiful blue orbs.

 

We both watched as Niall was looking directly at her big brother. “Mumma, sissy’s eyes pretty,” I heard my four-year-old say.

 

“Yeah baby they’re very pretty,” I whispered back before placing a kiss onto both his and Niall’s foreheads.

________

 

After both Liam and I’s parents came to visit and meet their granddaughter it was back to being just Liam, Niall and I.

 

My parents took a tearful Harry with them back home. It broke my heart to see my baby crying out for us, but I knew he would be much more comfortable sleeping at home than on this tiny bed.

 

“What did Lou and Justin say when you called them babe?” I asked my husband as I was seated on my bed nursing a very hungry baby girl.

 

“Lou of course congratulated us and said he would be in with El tomorrow morning. He said that he’s very excited to meet little Niall,” He cooed while he ran his thumb up and down Niall’s softy baby cheek.

 

“And the godfather?” I asked chuckling a little bit when Niall scrunched up her face in irritation at her Daddy’s choice to disturb her from eating.

 

“I think Justin started crying,” he said while chuckling. “After I told him that his goddaughter had made an appearance I heard some sniffling.”

 

“Awe that’s so cute,” I cooed.

 

Liam nodded his head, “He said he was going to take the first flight to London and that we should expect him sometime tomorrow with a mountain of gifts.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he bought half of America for Niall. Baby girl’s just been born and she already has him wrapped around her little finger,” I said while playing with Niall’s softy baby fingers.

 

“Not only does she have him wrapped around her finger, but she has us and her grandparents, Lou and everyone else really,” he said while chuckling.

 

I nodded, “Babe. Did you want to announce that she was born?” I heard Liam ask. I thought about it for a bit.

“I don’t mind if we announce it, I would just really like it if we didn’t post any pictures of her yet, at least for now, I want to enjoy having her to ourselves for a bit longer before we have to share her with the world.”

 

“Alright. Do you want to make the announcement? Or do you want me to?” he asked.

 

“How about you make it? I don’t even think I brought my phone with me,” I said while giggling.

 

He nodded, “Can I get a picture of just her feet? I’ve always wanted to post a picture like that. You know? Like the black and white ones?” he asked.

 

I nodded, “Yeah that’s fine, just as long as her face isn’t in it.”

 

“I’ll take the picture once she’s done nursing. I have a feeling that she would give me a nasty little look if I interrupted her from her meal once again,” he said while looking fondly at our baby.

________

 

Once little Nialler was all feed and burped her daddy decided it was time for a mini photo opt.

 

“Babe, let me take a picture of you and Niall,” he said while already holding up his phone up.

 

“No Leeyum. I look like I’ve been ran over by a bus. Not cute at all, how about once I’ve had a shower and look somewhat decent?”

 

“Princess, you look gorgeous. Please,” he said while jutting out his lip and giving me his best puppy dog look.

 

“Fine, but you better not post this on any social media site,” I warned him.

 

“I promise,” he said while snapping a few pictures of us.

 

“Okay, could you please uncover her so I can get a picture?” he asked politely.

 

I nodded my heard and gently placed her onto the bed while unwrapping her from her warm blanket.

 

Once Niall was hit with a bit of a cold air, she immediately began to wine and scrunch up her face.

 

“Come on daddy. She doesn’t like being all snug.”

 

I watched as Liam snapped a few pictures of Niall’s tiny baby feet. “Babe, hold onto her feet,” I quickly did as asked so that I could swaddle Niall back as soon as possible.

 

“Got it. Thank you baby,” he said while kissing me on the lips. He was looking into deepening the kiss, but little Niall was not having any of it. She was cold and wanted to be cuddled by her mumma.

I reluctantly pulled away from my husband and turned all my attention to my little girl.

 

“Awe bebz don’t cry,” I cooed as I made quick work of swaddling her back up. Once she was nice and snug I cuddled her to my chest.

 

“I’m sorry baby,” Liam cooed while he placed an apology kiss onto her forehead. We both watched in amusement as Niall scrunched up her face.

 

“What are you going to caption the picture?”

 

“Give me a sec. Do you want to share her name?” I heard him ask.

 

I thought about it for a bit before answering, “Yeah I don’t see why not. Go ahead baby,” I said while sending him a smile.

 

After a few more seconds he showed me his phone screen and asked if that was okay. I nodded and watched as he pressed _share_ on his Instagram.

 

**_FakeLiamPayne: Our baby girl was born on September 13 th at 5:04pm <3 <3 8lbs 5ozs of sweetness. Niall Rosie Payne. _ **

 

I saw him lock and put away his phone, “All done.”

 

I was interrupted from what I was going to say from a yawn that escaped my mouth.

 

“Looks like it’s time for someone to go to bed,” Liam cooed while looking at both Niall and I with so much love.

 

I nodded, “Yeah, I’m pretty knackered,” I said while kissing Niall’s forehead and handing her over to Liam, so that he could place her in the hospital basinet.

 

I watched as my husband placed a few kisses onto Niall’s forehead before placing her into her basinet and making sure she was nice and warm.

 

“Good nigh baby girl. We love you,” he whispered. Liam then made his way over to the bed and cuddled behind me, so that he was spooning me, I felt him place a kiss or two onto my shoulder before he whispered his I love you. I must have been too exhausted, because I don’t remember answering him back. I just remember sleep taking over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this book, but school, work, and life have just been very hectic. 
> 
> I finally had some inspiration for this book, and I really hope you enjoy the update. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter! (:

**Justin’s POV _(Surprise!)_**

****

_“Justin!”_

 

I was trying to quickly make my way into the hospital without drawing too much attention to myself.

 

I could hear some paparazzi and fans shout some questions at me.

 

_“Are all those gifts for baby Niall?”_

 

Both my security team and I were holding onto dozen of beautifully wrapped gifts for my goddaughter.

 

_“How does it feel knowing your goddaughter was just born?”_

It honestly felt pretty damn amazing knowing that I now had a goddaughter, who I already love like crazy.

_“Justin I love you!”_

 

I heard a fan shout, “Love you too!” I shouted back while sending smile in the direction I heard the shout come from.

 

After a few more seconds of pushing and shoving we were finally inside the hospital and away from all the shouting and flashes of cameras.

 

“May I help you sir?” said a middle-aged woman, who was wearing light blue scrubs.

 

“Yes, could you please point me in the direction of the maternity ward?” I asked while sending her one of my charming smiles.

 

“Of course. What you’re going to want to do is go down this hall, where there will be an elevator. Once on that elevator you’re going to want to go up to the fourth floor. Once you’re on that floor there’s going to be a secured door. You’ll have to be buzzed in to go in,” she said while sending me a warm smile.

 

“Thank you so much Ms.,” I said while sending her a smile once more.

 

“No problem Mr. Bieber. Have a nice day,” she said before she went back to assisting another visitor.

________

 

“You nervous Jay?” Oscar, my head of security asked.

I looked over at him, “A bit. Although I’m more excited than nervous. She’s my first goddaughter so I’m scared I’m going to mess this up and she’s going to hate me,” I answered truthfully.

 

“You’ll be alright man. I’ve seen you around children and you’re great. So I can only imagine how good you’re going to be with her,” he sent while sending me an encouraging smile.

 

“Hello Mr. Bieber. How’re doing?” Paddy asked, as he was standing guard in front of Zayn’s room.

 

“Hey Paddy. I’ve told you before to call me Justin. Mr. Bieber is too formal,” I teased.

 

He nodded, “Does Zayn have any other visitors at the moment?” I asked. I should have probably called Liam beforehand and let him know that I was coming.

 

“Not at the moment, no. Both Zayn and Liam’s parents went to get a bite to eat. So it’s just them, Harry and little Niall.”

 

“Awesome, thanks,” I said before turning towards Oscar, so the could hand over my goddaughter’s other gifts.

 

“Thank you,” I said.

 

Paddy then knocked on the door, “Thanks Paddy.”

 

He just sent me a smile, “Come in,” I heard Liam say.

 

Paddy then opened the door for me. I was hitting behind the mountain of gifts, so my face was not within view.

 

“May I help you?” asked a confused Liam.

 

I decided to play a little joke on them. I cleared my throat, “I come baring gift for the little lady,” I said in a voice that sounded nothing like mine.

 

“Sir, I’m going to have to kindly ask you to please show yourself out of the room,” he said back in serious tone.

 

He didn’t recognize me. I started chuckling.

 

“Uncle Juju!” I heard Harry yell before I felt his little body hit my legs.

 

“Hey buddy,” I said while looking down and sending him a smile.

 

“Justin?” I heard Zayn ask curiously.

“Surprise!” I said.

 

Liam must have then made his way over towards me, because I could feel him starting to take some of the gifts from my hands.

 

“Hey man,” I said while chuckling.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked curiously. “Not that you’re not welcomed here, but I didn’t think you’d be here until much later,” added Zayn.

 

“I was going to come a much later time, but I was just too excited. I really wanted to meet the little one,” I said while sending Zayn a very excited smile.

 

“What are you waiting for then?” teased Liam. “Come meet your goddaughter,” he said while walking back towards Zayn who was holding little Niall in a soft yellow blanket.

 

I quickly set the gifts that were in my arms on the nearest table. Before I even made my way towards Niall and bent down and picked up Harry.

 

“Hi baby. How’s my favorite little boy doing?” I asked while placing a loud and wet kiss onto his fat cheek.

 

“Hi Uncle Juju. H have baby sistah!” he squealed excitedly while pointing over at Niall.

 

I gasped, “You do!? Are you a big brother now?”

 

Harry nodded his head up and down, “Uh-hu. Mumma say H big brudder now. Havta pr’tect sissy,” he said back looking at me very seriously.

 

“I’m sure you are going to be the best big brother EVER. Little Niall is going to have the best brother in the world,” I said while peppering kisses all over his face, eliciting giggles from the little boy.

 

“Stop Uncle J, it tickles,” he giggled while pushing my face away from him. I placed one more loud kiss onto his cheek before we made our way towards the bed.

 

“Harry baby why don’t you come with Daddy, so Uncle Justin can hold Niall,” cooed Liam.

 

Harry nodded and stretched his arms out for his father to take him. I carefully passed Harry over to Liam.

 

Once Harry was safely in Liam’s arms I gave Liam a side hug, “Congratulations man.”

 

“Thanks man. And thank you so much for going out of your way and visiting. I know you’re on tour and crazy busy, but it means a lot,” he said while hugging me with the arm that wasn’t holding onto Harry.

 

“Course man. I know I missed her birth, but I wasn’t going to not fly out and meet my goddaughter,” I said while chuckling.

 

“Congratulations momma,” I said while bending down a bit and kissing Zayn on the cheek.

 

“Thank you,” he said while sending me a smile. “You ready to meet your goddaughter?”

 

I nodded excitedly.

 

Zayn then motioned for me to sit down on the bed. Once I was all situated he very carefully handed me a wide-awake Niall.

 

“Justin meet your goddaughter, Niall Rosie Payne,” I heard Zayn whisper.

 

“She’s beautiful,” I whispered back in awe as I held her little hand in mine.

 

“She is, just like her mumma,” I heard Liam say while chuckling. I smiled and looked over at Zayn and noticed that he was blushing like crazy.

 

I turned my attention back to Niall, “Hi baby. I’m your godfather, and I love you very much princess,” I cooed while I continued to play with her little hand.

 

Niall just continued to stare up at me with the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen.

 

Harry snapped me out of my trace, “Uncle Juju bring H presents?” he asked innocently.

 

Liam, Zayn and I chuckled, while Harry pouted cutely.

 

“Yeah buddy. Uncle Juju bought you a gift,” I said while I cautiously made my way over to the table, with Niall still in my arms, where all the gifts were.

 

I looked around for a bit until I found the gift that was just for Harry. It was a medium sized gift bag.

 

“Here you go munchkin,” I said while handing it to Harry who excitedly began to pull out the colorful sheets of tissue paper.

 

We all heard Harry gasp, “Daddy look!” he squealed excitedly as he showed his parents the cute little giraffe I had gotten him.

While I was out shopping for Niall I noticed this giraffe and it instantly made me think of Harry and I just had to get it for him.

 

“Wow bubba. He’s so cute. But what do we say to Uncle Justin?” Zayn asked her four-year-old.

 

Harry instantly began to wiggle in his father’s arms, signaling that he wanted to be put down. Once Harry’s conversed covered feet touched the floor he instantly ran towards m and hugged me legs tightly.

 

“Thank you!” he shouted while kissing my leg.

 

“Your welcome baby. What are you going to name it?”

 

Harry seemed to think about for a bit before he announced his giraffe’s name, “Wilfred.”

 

“Wilfred?” Liam and I both asked.

 

Zayn shot both Liam and I a glare before he spoke to his son, “That’s such a beautiful name sunshine,” he cooed.

 

“Yeah, he’s right Harry. Wilfred is such a lovely name,” Liam cooed while bending down to once again pick up his little boy.

 

“I have to agree with your parents Harry. You picked such a nice name for your giraffe.”

He sent me once of his big cheesy smiles before cuddling into his daddy’s chest and letting out a yawn.

 

“Are you tired baby?” I heard Liam whisper, while he lightly bounced Harry up and down and rubbed his back.

 

“Mhm. Nap daddy,” Harry said before closing his eyes.

 

I watched on as Liam kissed Harry’s forehead and then placed him on the bed with Zayn, where Zayn then covered his son and kissed his forehead as well.

 

“Babe? Can you please ask Paddy if he’ll go down to the cafeteria and get me something cold to drink?” I heard Zayn ask his husband while he gently ran his slim fingers through Harry’s hair.

 

“Course babe. Anything specific?”

 

“Tell him to surprise me. I just want something really cold. My mouth feels dry.”

Liam nodded, “Want anything JB?”

 

“Yeah, could you please ask him to get me a coffee? With two creams and two sugars and a pastry of some sort. I was kind of too excited to meet this little one that I completely skipped out on eating breakfast and lunch,” I said back sheepishly.

 

“Justin!” Zayn whisper shouted.

 

“I know, I know. I was just to excited to eat.”

 

He sighed, while Liam chuckled.

 

“And what are you laughing about Mr. Payne. If I do recall there’s been times where you have skipped a meal or two due to excitement,” Zayn reprimanded.

 

Liam looked at Zayn sheepishly, which caused me to snicker.

 

That was apparently the wrong thing to do because I was soon met with a glare from Zayn.

 

“Liam please ask Paddy to get Justin something decent to eat.” Liam nodded and made his way over to the door to pass on Zayn’s message.

________

 

**Zayn’s POV**

After all three of us were done eating, Niall began to get fussy in her godfather’s arms.

 

“Awe Ni, what’s wrong princess?” Justin cooed at the newborn.

 

“She’s probably hungry mate. You should see her eat. That one definitely has an appetite,” chuckled Liam.

 

“Liam, did you just call our daughter fat?” I asked angrily.

 

Liam’s chuckles soon died and he looked at me with a worried expression.

 

“I uhh…Of course not. I just…babe, admit it, this little girl is an eater. She was latched on to you for about 45 minutes. That’s pretty long. And she still whined when you unlatched her,” he said while chuckling once more.

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to call our child fat Liam,” I sniffled. “She can’t help it if she’s hungry.”

 

I looked up at both Justin and Liam and noticed that they were both just looking at me.

 

“Zayn…why are you crying?” I heard Justin ask cautiously.

 

“H-he just called our daughter fat. Li-like it’s not her fa-fault that she’s so hungry,” I stuttered out.

 

“Zayn. Baby, I never in a million years would ever call our little girl fat. I’m sorry if that’s what it sounded like,” Liam cooed as he wrapped his arm around me.

 

I snuggled closer to his side seeking some of his warmth. I felt him place a kiss onto my forehead.

 

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to hurt yours or little Niall’s feelings,” he whispered while placing a few more kisses onto my temple.

 

“Uhh guys. I’m sorry to interrupt, but this little princess seems to be hungry,” Justin said while chuckling.

 

I looked over in his direction and noticed that Niall was getting pretty fussy, and was beginning to suckle on her fist.

 

“Come here baby. Lets get some milk in that tummy of yours,” I cooed, while cradling her.

________

 

**_Next Day_ **

****

**Liam’s POV**

“Alright Mr. Payne. I just need you to sign here and here and your husband and baby are ready to go,” instructed our peppy nurse Lola.

 

I made quick work of signing my husband out so that we could get out of these four walls and back to our home, where both Zayn and I’s families were anxiously waiting for us.

 

Once I was done signing the necessary paper work I handed them over to the nurse so that she could make sure everything was in order.

 

“Alright Mr. Payne, everything seems to be good. If you and your husband are ready we can start heading downstairs.”

 

I turned around and watched as Zayn carefully placed Nialler into her car seat. “You ready to go baby?” I asked.

“Yeah I’m all set. Are Paddy and Preston downstairs?” she asked nervously.

 

“Yeah they’re all set for us to get down there. I hired extra security, so don’t worry babe,” I reassured my nervous husband.

 

He nodded his head and gave me a small smile.

 

“Alright Mr. Payne, could we please have you sit on the wheelchair?” I heard Lola ask my husband.

 

I knew he was going to protest, “I can walk. There’s no need for the wheelchair,” he said while pouting, which caused me to start chuckling.

 

“What are you laughing about big head?” he said while sending me one of his famous glares. Which in all honestly it was cute.

 

“Why do you always have to make fun of my head?” I pouted.

 

“Because it’s huge,” he said while glaring.

 

“Rude. Alright, Paddy and Preston are waiting downstairs by the door. Once they are catch sight of us, Paddy is going to help you in the car while I carry this little princess.”

 

Zayn nodded, “Okay, but please Liam make sure no one can see her,” he begged.

 

“Promise baby. No one will see her until you are ready to share her with the world,” I reassured my husband.

 

He nodded, “Okay, lets go. I really want to get out of this hospital and back home and see Harry.”

 

I could tell that he was anxious to be back home with both of our kids, especially with Harry. He’s been away from Harry for a few days now.

 

With that I made sure I was holding Niall’s baby carrier safely, while I had my arm around my anxious husband. When Preston and Paddy caught sight of us they immediately rushed over to put a barrier around my family and I.

 

_“Zayn! Liam! Congratulations on your little girl!”_

_“Can we get a picture of her?”_

_“Who does she look like the most?”_

Zayn and I both had our heads facing the ground. I looked down at the car seat making sure that Niall was all covered up.

 

“Shh baby. We’re almost to the car little one,” I cooed while trying to hurry my pace into the black Cadillac.

 

Once we’re standing near the SUV, one of the extra security guards immediately opened the door and helped my husband inside. Once Zayn was all settled in I handed him the car seat so that I could get in next.

 

“Lets go home,” cooed Zayn while he carefully lifted the while blanket off of the car seat so that he could check on our little girl.

 

“You heard the man. Paddy please take us home.”

____

 

We have now been home for a few hours, and in those short two hours, both Zayn and I’s parent’s went back to their homes. Both sets of grandparents insisted on staying and helping out with the kids, but both Zayn and I politely declined.

 

“Baby, are you hungry? I could fix us something for lunch or I can have Paddy or Preston pick something up for us,” I asked my husband.

 

Zayn was sat on our couch with both our kids just cuddling them. Harry had refused to be more than two feet away from his mother.

 

Walking closer towards my family I noticed that both our kids were fast asleep. It was too cute of a sight to pass so I pulled out my phone and snapped about a dozen pictures.

 

“Zayn, baby, do you want anything for lunch?” I whispered.

 

Zayn nodded his head, “I’m not very hungry Li,” he whispered while gently placing a kiss on each of our baby’s foreheads.

 

“Zayn Javvad, there will be none of that. You have to eat baby. You haven’t ate anything since this morning, and even then you only had a piece of toast with marmalade,” I reprimanded.

 

“Fine, but can you make it a light lunch? I’m still feeling a bit nauseous and I’d rather not puke my guts out.”

 

That was definitely news to me. “How long have you been feeling nauseous for and more importantly why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I didn’t want to worry you, but I’ve been feeling a bit nauseous since this morning. I’m not really sure why though. I never felt like this after I had Harry.”

 

He’s right, after he had Harry all he felt was fatigue, and even then, that only lasted a few days.

 

“How about we get some food in you and see if that helps. If not we’ll have Preston run down to the pharmacy and get something for you.”

 

He nodded his head, “Can you ask Paddy or Preston to bring back some Nandos? I’m craving their Peri-Peri chicken and fries.”

 

“Course baby, anything else?”

 

“Mmm…maybe some of their coleslaw as well. Oh and get Harry of their chicken burgers and sweet potato wedges.”

 

“Alright, I’ll have one of them run down to Nando’s and get us some food. In the meantime, why don’t I go put the kids in their bed and you go upstairs, take a relaxing bath and rest for a bit,” I suggested.

 

“Are you saying I stink Liam James?” he asked me while glaring up at me.

 

“Course not baby. Just thought you’d want to relax for a bit. I imagine your still a bit sore down there,” I said while signaling to his lower region with my head.

 

I watched as a blush began to cover his beautiful face, “Liiii. It’s all your fault I’m all sore.”

 

“If I recall, you were the one that kept saying _harder Li harder,_ “ I said while imitating his high-pitched voice when we had sex.

 

That just had my husband turning about 10 shades of red darker, “Leeyumm! There are kids in the room,” he whisper shouted while still blushing like mad.

 

I just chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss onto his soft lips, “Love you,” I whispered.

 

“Love you too. Even in your mean to me,” he said while pouting at me.


End file.
